I thought Love was forever
by bellaswan456
Summary: I started sobbing, breaking down in tears, Edward came towards me trying to comfort me. “I hate you!” I shrieked. “Get away from me!” Edward accuses Bella of loving Emmet. Bella breaks up with Edward and a relationship with Emmet begins.
1. The Breakup

**Ok guys, this is a test…this is my EmmetxBella story…please tell me what you think and review. I'm taking a mini break from the Eternal Dusk Sequel…I need some time to think about how things are going to go, and this story has been bugging me in the back of my mind for like ever, until I finally wrote it. So here goes…don't hesitate to tell me your opinions.**

"Bella, I need to talk to you." Edward stared into my eyes intently, anguish hiding behind them. I was sitting on the coach in his room, reading a book that had been lying on his desk. I looked up.

"Sure, anything." Something was brewing and I was sure that something bad was about to happen.

"Do you love Emmet?"

I blinked, not understanding what he had said. "What?" creases etched in my forehead, uncomprehending.

"You heard me." He said quietly, looking down.

"Edward, what are you talking about? Emmet's like my older brother or good friend. Nothing more." There had been times where I thought of Emmet as a boyfriend, one that was carefree, but I still loved Edward.

"Oh sure that's why you have all those pictures with him." Edward replied bitterly, smirking at my expression.

"Pictures?' I stared at him skeptically. "Oh," I remembered the pictures. The couple of times the rest of the Cullens went camping, I had stayed with Emmet, he was the "safest thing for me" while Edward was away. There had been pictures of us hugging or me slapping him in the arm. All were carefree, the lights in our eyes were bright and joyous. While Edward was away Emmet had taught me how to have a real good time, how to have fun. "They were just pictures, we were joking around."

"Sure." He scoffed, anger burning in his eyes. "That's why every time he looks at you you laugh. You've never done that with me." He looked hurt as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you know why I laugh?" I asked angrily. He shook his head. "Because he's funny, he likes to have fun, he doesn't always think about me being "safe". I'm sick of being treated like your little breakable doll, I want to feel like an actual person, that's how Emmet treats me, not like I'm so different. Now you know why." I wrenched my hand away.

"That proves my point." His eyes full of frustration.

"It's not true!" I cried. "We're just friends, or brother and sister."

His lethal glare had me looking away. "I'm not an idiot Bella."

"Well you're sure acting like it." I muttered.

His eyes flashed, but he continued, "I can see the way he acts around you, the way he looks at you with wanting eyes, the way he tries to guard his thought about you from me, but is never able to in time. I'm not the only one." He snarled, "Rosalie agrees."

I started sobbing, I breaking down in tears, Edward came towards me trying to comfort me. "I hate you!" I shrieked. "Get away from me!"

In a flash Emmet was through the door, his arms were around me and was pulling me towards his chest. "Bella, honey what happened?" he asked anxiously, hugging me closer. Rosalie and Edward glowered at us from across the room. Two against two, that was what it was coming to.

I wiped the tears off my face, "I'm f-f-fine Emmet." I stuttered.

"Get away from her." Edward hissed.

"No, I will comfort her as long as she wants me to."


	2. Start of Something New

**I want to make something loud and clear before I begin the next chapter. I KNOW that it would never be possible for a Emmet and Bella pairing. But it is a fan fiction. If you don't like the pairing or whatever else you DON'T have to read it. I'm sorry if it bothers some people. Thank you! Please R&R… (P.S. Just venting off my angry thoughts)**

_Previously:_

_I wiped the tears off my face, "I'm f-f-fine Emmet." I stuttered. _

"_Get away from her." Edward hissed._

"_No, I will comfort her as long as she wants me to." _

He kissed the top of my head gently. My conscience was telling me to stop it, stop it right now. But my heart was telling me to let him comfort me.

"I'm f-f-fine." I insisted, my lips quivering.

"Sure," he said humoring me. He wiped the tears away. "I'd better take you home." Emmet reached for my hand, ready to lead me downstairs.

"I can drive." I spoke quietly.

He raised his eyebrows, "Not in that condition. My dear brother would have a heart attack if you got into a crash because of him," he laughed, "I'll drive you." Edward was absolutely livid at hearing this.

"No!" Rosalie and Edward roared at the same time.

"I refuse to let you spend anymore time with my _girlfriend_." Edward bared his teeth.

The color in my cheeks drained as I spoke and looked into his angry eyes. "Edward, honey, we're over, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I can let whoever the hell I want drive me." I said coolly. Emmet grinned widely. The expression on Edward's face changed, it looked as if he had been stabbed ten times over.

I turned back to stare at Emmet, "Emmet, you better stay here, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Rosalie. I can drive." I steadied myself and walked towards the door.

"Yes, Emmet. I agree with Bella." Rosalie's statuesque model-like figure was radiating fire, her eyes were flashing.

"It's ok. I'd rather spend the time with you." Emmet smiled in my direction and I smiled back. His laughs and smiles were so infectious that I couldn't resist, even in a situation like this one. Rosalie sped out of the room at vampire speed, had she been able to cry she would have. Edward seemed to give up and he left for Alice and Jasper's room.

We arrived at my truck and Emmet opened the passenger door for me. Just like Edward would have had he been here, I thought sadly. Two topaz colored eyes stared at us from the upstairs window. I turned away, it was irritating. "Thanks."

As soon as we were on our way back home he spoke. "Bella, what really did happen?" His worried expression cut a whole in my heart.

I stared into his soft eyes, so different from his muscular body. "Edward," I didn't think I could go on. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer , he nodded for me to continue. " He… he accused me of…not loving him anymore." I looked down.

"Oh?"

I looked glumly out the window. "He saw the pictures and about me spending to much time with you." I stopped and glanced up at him.

He shook his head in disgust, "That bastard."

I flinched. "I wouldn't go that far." I still felt it proper to defend Edward. "It's just..he was hurt because he thought something was going on."

This caused an awkward silence, he finally spoke, "And was there something going on?" he questioned me.

"I don't know." I cried. "I'm confuse Emmet, I don't know what to think, you've always been like an older brother to me, I never thought about it. But you have Rose, so problem solved."

The car came to a stop in front of my house. Neither of us made a motion to get out. "Problem not solved." He said softly. "Rosalie and I are broken up."

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry." I truly did feel the pain he was feeling. Edward and I were over, but Emmet and Rosalie?

"It's ok." He gave me a heart shattering smile. "I ended it with her."

"What?" I asked, not believing what I had heard.

"I was sick of someone so vain, someone who had their head filled with shopping trash all the time. She would never pay attention to me, never want to have fun. Her idea of fun was watching a soap opera while buying stuff on line with her laptop." He shook his head.

"I know what you mean. I hate shopping." I muttered. I felt it was time to go.

We stepped out of the car, this time I opened my own door. "thanks for driving me."

"No problem Bella, anytime." I reached for the door handle but was pulled back. I was in Emmet's arms and he was kissing me. The kiss was a mixture of passionate, sweet and rough, we over road the boundaries of the vampire/ human relationship.

I was gasping for breath. "I love you Bella." He spoke softly into my ear.

"I love you too." It seemed like the right answer, as soon as I said them I meant them. With that I kissed him on the cheek and stepped inside.

"Leave your window open tonight." I heard him whisper, I smiled to myself.

"Bella?" I heard a gruff voice call. "Edward?" Knots in my stomach formed at the sound of his name.

"Just me dad." I answered lightly. I tried to clean up my face before he could see me.

"Edward's not here?" he asked suspiciously. "It's not even curfew yet." He stared at my red face.

"No," I spoke slowly "Emmet drove me."

His eyes bulged. "Emmet Cullen?"

"Ya."

"The big muscular one?"

I nodded.

He scrutinized my expression. "Did something happen?"

I sighed. "Yes dad. I broke up with Edward." I bound up to my room before he could question me anymore.

I twisted the knob slowly to find him sitting on the bed. "Hey Em.." I broke off.

**Guess who it really is? You'll find out soon enough…I might end up updating tonight too….So I hope you guys liked it! By the way this is like when Emmet and Rosalie haven't gone off to college yet. Emmet is actually in Bella's grade. Please don't complain about it, I have to make it work….Thanks! Love yall! **

**Sophy!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! PLZ**


	3. Tumbling Down

**Sigh** **I couldn't stay away from this story!! So I had to update!!**

**Disclaimer: ect..etc. I don't own twilight**

"Edward?" I shrieked. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anger was building up inside me.

"I needed to talk to you." He said coldly through gritted teeth, while sitting up.

"Well I don't want to talk. I don't even want to see you." I tried shoving him back out the window, to no avail.

"But you left the window open." He said softly.

I cringed, I really didn't want to hurt him, "Ugh, sometimes you are self absorbed, did you ever think that I was waiting for someone else?"

His eyes hardened, "You sure move on pretty fast." He accused. "Hard to believe you were so "broken" after I left."

I felt like slapping him. How dare he refer to that, it was totally different. "That was a different situation." My eyes narrowed. "You left me, for my 'safety'" I threw out the word angrily. "You broke up with me, and now I'm breaking up with you. Please leave Edward." I asked quietly.

"Bells, who are you talking to?" Charlie's voice traveled from downstairs. We both froze, I caught my voice, this lying thing was becoming easier by the day.

"I'm on the phone dad," I yelled back.

"Oh, ok." He answered.

"Edward, please leave." I repeated again, I heard the rumble of a car, loud and annoying, Emmet's car. I didn't want them here at the same time, especially in my house. I spoke quickly,

He was in agony, I could tell by the way he spoke, "Fine, Bella but I will earn you back if it's the last thing I do." With that he was out of the window, I heard a slight tap as he landed on the grass, standing.

Emmet Pov

I approached Bella's house. I spied someone briskly walking away from her window. I recognized the built, his strange bronze hair blowing in the wind. I flexed my muscles, now was maybe the time to kick his ass. But as he drew nearer, I didn't have the heart, he was slouching, his eyes brooding over his lost love. It reminded me of when he had been without Bella. Esme would kill me for this, having him go back into this depression. But I loved Bella too much to do anything about it.

He looked up slowly as I passed him, whatever Bella had said must have been pretty strong for this type of reaction. "Emmet, take care of her for me. Love her and never hurt her, or I'll kill you." He whispered. I nodded. I couldn't actually believe that he had given up, he must have something up his sleeve.

I slipped into Bella's room silently. She was sitting on the bed crying, curled up in a ball. I reached for her and set her in my lap. She looked up in surprise, "E-Emmet?" she looked up into my eyes, they were glazed over.

"I'm here doll, I'm here. I just needed to go get my car. I wish I had been here, I'm so sorry." I looked down.

She held my face in her hands. "Don't be sorry. And please, don't apologize for everything being your fault, you can only control so much." I realized why this was hurting her. I thought of Edward, all the times he had apologized to her, and told her about her safety. She must have been annoyed by it.

"I'll only tell you about safety, when it's needed." I promised. Her eyes brightened and she fell asleep in my arms. And for once, I felt whole, and I understood why Edward didn't want her to be a vampire. I finally understood. As I watched her breath, in and out in and out, I felt lucky, lucky to have her. She muttered my name and Edward's many times in her sleep. I woke her at exactly 6:00am, she needed to get ready. "Honey, I'll be back to pick you up soon, I just need to change."

"Be safe." She whispered in my ear, I laughed and jumped out the window.

BPOV

I had slept in his arms, it hadn't been much different from being with Edward.

I jumped out of bed, I had to find something cute for today. I needed to keep Emmet happy. I practically slapped myself. Since when had I cared about how I looked, with Edward I had never felt the need to dress up. I pulled out the new crème colored Led Zeppelin shirt Alice had bought me on our previous shopping trip, it hugged me tightly in all the right places, I loved it. The black skinny jeans were just as cute, put together with a huge white belt, I was set to go. I glanced at myself quickly in the mirror. I stopped, I looked hot, all I needed was a high cheerleader ponytail. I slipped on the white pointy heels, they were comfortable, and cute…

The doorbell rang as I finished munching on a granola bar. I wiped the crumbs away and stood up. "Hey." I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hey," he looked at me up and down. "You look hot, honey." I turned tomato red.

Thanks." The ride to school was no better, I was blushing furiously, my face was tinted permanently. We came to a stop in one of the parking spots. I unbuckled the huge seat belt, with a bit of struggle. I had learned how to work out the seat belt, in all the time we had spent together. He wrapped his arm around my waist and towed me towards class. "Oh crap." I groaned.

"What?" he asked skeptically.

"All my classes are with Edward. I only have one class with you." I pouted.

"I'll see what I can do." He kissed my neck gingerly, covering me with kisses. Everyone was staring, Edward looked ready kill him.

"You better go, before Edward throws something at you." I pushed him away laughing.

He scoffed, "Ya right I'm ten times stronger than he is." He kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Ciao Darling."

I walked slowly into the classroom. Class had begun a minute before. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Miss Swan." I turned scarlet.

"Sorry." I murmured, I made my way to my seat. Edward was sitting there smirking up at me. "Oh shut up." I glared at him.

He acted innocent, "I didn't say anything, Bella." He said in my ear, his lips barely moving.

"Ugh, get away from me." I slid my chair even farther away.

His face fell, "I'm not some disease you know, we can be friends, at least."

I stared at him, "That would be a possibility if you didn't love me, but I can't keep on worrying about making sure you stop so forget it."

"Miss Swan, is there something you'd like to tell the class?" I looked up. Mr. Birdy's face was purple. His embarrassment card, I could deal with that.

"Um…" I chewed my lip, "Not to the class," I spoke slowly, "But I needed to ask you something." I glared at Edward who was staring at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" he spoke impatiently.

"Mr. Cullen, is disturbing me, may I switch seats?" I asked sweetly. The class was gawking at me, no one had ever had the nerve to stand up to him like that.

"No, you may not. I am sorry if you and your _boyfriend_" he smiled, "are having a fight but you will just have to deal with it."

"Mr. Cullen, is no longer my boyfriend, Mr. Birdy." I spoke in the same tone as he had.

"Miss Swan," he was yelling at me. " I don't care what happened, but if this is the way you react to relationship problems that I suggest you never come back to this classroom."

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." I picked up my things and left the room, I didn't look back. Jessica shook her head sadly as I walked by. Edward refused to look at me, but I didn't care. I needed a break, someone had once told me that ditching once in a while was healthy…

**what do you guys think??? Was it good? 3 Review, review review!!**


	4. Misunderstood

**OMG I got so many reviews today it was AH-MAZING!!! Thanks for the constructive critism. I harted it! Sorry I didn't update sooner…I was out sight seeing…in my own city no less…with my family. (Waste of time, I know) and I was out all day…I ran onto the computer when I got home..don't be mad, please??? But here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Pain filtered through me as I stepped out into the hallway. I erupted in tears and slammed my head against my locker. I wanted to die, die and leave this world. The hall was empty, a ghost town and I was happy. No one was here to see my crazy women melt down. Especially Emmet, I couldn't bare to see the pain in his eyes.

"Bella?" a tinkling voice called.

I turned in the direction of the speaker. "Alice?" I cut my sobs short, and turned to stare at her.

"Bella? Why are _you _crying?" she asked icily.

"Why am _I_ crying?" I asked heatedly, "I just got detention, I talked back to a teacher, was annoyed by your loving brother, Edward." I spit out.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well if you stopped trying so hard to hurt him and make him jealous this wouldn't happen." Her eyes were flashing.

"Excuse me?" My aggressive side had somehow appeared today, maybe because of Emmet. "I am not trying to hurt him or make him jealous."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "Since when do you wear that to school?" Alice eyed me up and down.

"Emmet likes when I dress like this, what can I say?" I smirked.

"You make me sick Bella."

"Alice, let me ask you something." I wouldn't allow her to talk to me like this when she knew nothing about the situation. "What would you do if Jasper thought you didn't love him anymore and he accused you of loving lets say Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"I trust him, he would never do that." She said quietly.

"Well, I always trusted Edward too. And he did this to me Alice. He did this to himself, it has nothing to do with me." I took her hand. "I'm happy with Emmet, he loves me, its over. Give it up." I wiped away the tears.

"Bella, I can't choose…" She whispered.

"I'm not asking you to, do what you think is right." I interrupted.

A picture slid out of my locker. A picture of Edward and I in the meadow, his arms around me and I kissing him. I had been so sure that I had ripped up all of them, somehow I had missed the most important one. I bent to pick it up.

"I took that picture." Alice said sadly.

"You can have it if you want." I held it out to her.

"No thanks, you keep it." She pushed my hand away. I ripped it slowly, taking in the sound of the tearing. I felt a tiny piece of my heart rip apart. The part that still loved him. I threw it into the trash. And slid to the floor. My head in my hands.

"Bella, get up. You can't let this tear you apart. Act strong." Alice suddenly said.

"Alice, leave me alone. I don't care." My sobs erupted again.

"I'm calling Emmet." She flipped open her phone.

I grabbed for the phone. "Don't drag him into this."

"You need him Bella." She put the phone out of my reach.

Alice dialed quickly, her thumbs barely visible as she pressed the numbers.

"Emmet, get over here. Bella needs you now."

I heard a panicked voice on the other end.

"Just get over here!" She screamed.

"Great Alice, thanks so much!' I said sarcastically. "Nothing is wrong with me,"

"Whatever."

Emmet Pov

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked away from the female teacher's eyes. Alice was calling, what could she want now.

"Ms. Crystal?" I raised my hand urgently.

"Yes Emmet?" She asked silkily, smoothing down her skirt and patting her hair. The class snickered. The sick minds of some teachers. She might be 24 but I was supposed to be 18 or whatever, that was mental.

"My I go to the restroom?" The phone vibrating in my pocket was getting fainter and fainter.

"Yes, hurry back Emmet dear." I bound out of the class and answered.

"What Alice?" I hissed. She hadn't spoken to me since the "incident".

"Emmet get over here, Bella needs you." Those were the last words I had expected to hear.

"What happened?" I asked in a panicked tone, my mind was racing, what had happened.

"Just get over here!" she screamed. I took off running. I arrived at her locker.

"Bella?" I looked down at her sitting on the floor. She was sobbing and trembling. I lifted her lightly from the floor and held her in my arms. Bella smiled through the tears.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important." She whispered into my chest.

"Bell, you need to tell me, please?" I begged her. This was killing me. Had Edward hurt her? Had someone done something.

"I just blew up. That's all. I over reacted a bit." I looked into her eyes. She was telling the truth. I kissed her, my baby, my sweetheart, my doll, I wouldn't let her suffer even for the minor things. Her lips were soft and silky, she put all her pain into it, I could tell.

"Hemhem." We both looked up. Alice had disappeared and we had been alone in the hallway. The principal was staring at us.

**I am soooooo soooo sorry about the cliffhanger!!! I feel awful about it, please don't hate me. but I don't think I should continue writing today..my writing sucks when I write at night…but I hope this chapter was ok..please tell me and give me constructive critism..i love it!!! Review love ya'll**

**Sophy and sorry if it took so long.**


	5. Love is Forever

**Peeps! I stayed up all night, thinking about this stupid story. Not that it's stupid…but still…You're going to hate me and then love me…just read and review. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan!" An agitated voice screamed. We broke the kiss and looked up. The hall we thought was empty now contained our principal.

"Shit." Emmet muttered, so only I could hear.

"Put her down this instant!" Emmet lowered me slowly and put me on my feet. "To my office, both of you!"

"Yes ma'am." I scooted farther away from Emmet. I stared into his eyes and he was grinning.

We entered her gloomy office, I got dirty looks from all the secretaries. As I entered her private office for the first time I gulped. Charlie would find out we were going out, I'd be toast.

She slapped a ruler in her had repeatedly. "I am very, very disappointed in you two," We hung our head, trying to look ashamed. I personally was, but Emmet was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Half of me wants to give you both suspensions." I gasped, that wasn't possible. I gave Emmet a panicked look, his face suddenly became serious.

"It was just a kiss , your honor." I was close to snickering, until I saw her facial expression.

"Just a kiss?" she exploded. "Have you ever read the school rules?" We shook our heads. "Now show of public affection. That's one thing against you." She huffed, pacing. "Second, both of you ditched class. And finally, you Miss Swan spoke back to a teacher in front of the whole class."

My eyes shot up. I opened my mouth to speak, "Then I should be the one with the suspension, right?" I asked my lips quivering. "Emmet didn't make me talk back to the teacher, he wasn't even there." I pointed out. "And if you have read the school handbook," I said coldly, "You must break three rules for a suspension, am I correct.

She stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. Emmet glared at me. "Miss Swan, this is not a court house, and we are not open for discussion. However," she took a deep breath. "You are correct, go pack your things and I will see you in a week As for you Mr. Cullen," she turned back to Emmet, "Go back to class." We stood there frozen. "Go!" she commanded. We scurried out of the room. I didn't dare breath until reaching the hallway.

"Bella, why the hell did you do that?" he asked me angrily.

I shrugged. "What? I broke three rules, you broke two, I'm the one that should be suspended, not you. We don't want to mess up two school records do we?" I asked sweetly, rubbing my temples.

"The hell with my record, I have an eternity to change that. But now your father is going to find out."

"Crap," I had forgotten about that until now. I recovered quickly. "So?"

"God Bella," he spoke, frustration painting his voice. "I love you but you're really weird sometimes."

"I know, that's what makes me so special." I joked laughing.

RPOV

I was about to turn the corner when I heard two voices. Emmet and Bella. I stopped, were they in a fight or something? That would really make my day. That little bitch deserved everything she would get, I wanted her out of my life, she had ruined it enough before now, this was just the icing on the cake. I quieted my thoughts to listen.

"God Bella," he spoke, frustration painting his voice. "I love you but you're really weird sometimes." My heart broke, he used to always say I love you to me. Not her. My heart broke.

"I know, that's what makes me so special." Bella joked laughing. She took it lightly? She didn't even understand the word love. Venom was in my mouth. But I walked away, he was happy, and I didn't want him to hate me for killing him "precious Bella."

BPOV

"Let's get your thing, I'll drive you home." We sat silent in the car, our thoughts jumbled. What was I going to do? Charlie would have a heart attack, or pop an artery. All getting together with Emmet had caused was trouble. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Emmet, why don't you come in?" I asked.

"Sure Bell." He grabbed my things, he was such a gentlemen, I sighed.

"Where should I put this?" he questioned me as soon as I opened the door.

"Um," I bit my lip. "The floor's fine." I went into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat honey?" I joked.

"Sure, I'll have grizzly and two deer." He laughed. The mood was getting lighter, this might be easier than I thought. No, who was I kidding this wasn't going to be easy no matter what.

I pulled the green beans out of the microwave. I stabbed them on my plate. "Bell, if you punch then any harder the plates going to break." Emmet grabbed my wrist.

"Oh, sorry." I hadn't even noticed I was doing it. Emmet watched me from across the table. "Emmet," I looked into my hands. My heart was breaking as I said this. But I had to. "I think that we need some time apart." I looked at him, his face seemed to crumble.

"You're. Breaking. Up. With. Me?" he choked out.

I hugged him, we could get through this. "No." I whispered. Stay strong I told myself. "I just need some time to think. AS much as I love you." He looked like he'd been slapped. "I don't if we made the right decision. We rushed into things. Look what it caused." My mind drifted to that afternoon, or how the Cullens had been ripped apart by this, even if they tried hard not to show it.

"Bella, don't do this to me. I can't take it." His eyes were dying, the pain blaring at me like a siren.

"I'm not leaving you Em, I swear." Tears were forming on the corners of my e' yes and tumbling over onto his shirt. " I just need to set everything straight in my mind. The feeling in my heart was unbearable. The sensation was overwhelming and powerful. My heart ripped into tiny pieces, I could hear the ripping, drumming in my mind. I saw his pitiful expression. "I love you. Don't forget." I gave him a last kiss.

"I'll wait until you're ready Bell." He smiled, trying to cover up his true feelings. But this smile was barely a hollow ghost of the grin I was used to. "Bye." He whispered. He was out of the house before I could blink.

The kitchen now seemed evil and uncomfortable. I dragged myself to my room and let the tears fall willingly. No one would be here to comfort me that was what I wanted. The phone rang, numerous times but I didn't have the power to answer it. I finally went down to the kitchen, I was hungry. I looked at the clock. Barely anytime had passed. This was going to be a very long week. The phone rang again. I stared at the caller id. Charlie.

"Hello?" My voice was unsteady and raspy from crying.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" A voice hollered at me from the other side. I winced, and put the phone away from my ear. Everything seemed abnormally loud.

"I know dad, I'm sorry." I whispered and I broke out into tears again.

"You better be damn sorry!" his voice softened a great amount however, "Bella, how do you expect me to react? I find out you've been talking back to the teacher, kissing Emmet Cullen, and ditching class. How do you expect me to react?"

"I'm really sorry. It just happened ok, It won't happen again. Just please stop yelling, I think its enough that this is going on my permanent record dad."

He was silent on the phone. "Are you going out with him?" he switched his angle of accusation.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I muttered.

"Fine." He hung up. I left the uneaten food on the table and climbed back up to my room. The week was long, very long even. Seconds seemed like hours and the clocks never really moved, at least in my opinion. Charlie ignored me, leaving me alone. It was finally Monday, I could go back to school. I hadn't slept at all, my mind always going back to making the right decision. I needed to give up what I wanted for the Cullens, and make everything normal again. But that wouldn't happen, Rose and Emmet wouldn't get back together, who was I kidding? Too much had happened. Should I give it up for Emmet? I didn't want to hurt him. I shook my head in disgust. Was I really any better than… Edward, who put his mind before his heart. That didn't turn out well, I had living proof.

I stared in the mirror, I looked ghostly and frail. My hair was everywhere, I hadn't bothered to brush it, I would stay in bed all day. I didn't care how I looked no one would be watching me. I threw on a pair of old sweats and put my hair in a messy bun. Unacceptable, I thought to myself. I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and headed for the door.

I pulled into the school parking lot. Edward's silver Volvo was in its usual spot but Emmet's enormous Jeep was no where to be seen. I jumped out, Alice and Edward were speaking in hushed tones.

"Hey." I greeted them sullenly. They became quiet. "Emmet not her yet?" I directed my question at Alice.

"No," she said harshly. Then her voice become soft. "He's hunting."

I racked my brain, she was lying, it didn't sound right. "Didn't Emmet go hunting last week?"

She gave in, "Yes." She had been lying, her eyes portrayed the guilt. "He's thinking." My exact words, she had no idea how much it hurt.

I gulped. "Oh. Ok then. See you around. Bye Alice." She waved and I nodded to Edward, we weren't on speaking terms yet.

_ 2 weeks later_

It had been two more weeks of pure agony. Two weeks of sitting along, I couldn't bare to face the Cullens. Two weeks of being called "slut" "bitch" and "whore" in the hallway by my so called friends. I barely saw Emmet, the few times that I did he ignored me. Edward ignored me too, he seemed to understand how badly I had hurt his brother. Jasper was indifferent, Rosalie acted as if I didn't exsist, and Alice tried to lighten the mood, without her I would have died. She took me shopping, it was better than nothing.

We came back from another shopping spree and my phone began ringing. "Come to the talent show please." I stared down at the words flashing on the screen. The first words Emmet had texted me in three weeks.

"Ok." I answered back immediately. What was happening? "Alice?" I stared at Alice questioningly.

Her expression was trying to decide between excitement and sadness. She shook her head. "I don't know, but I'll help you get ready."

I didn't believer her. Not for a second, but I wasn't about to argue. "Oh fine." I sighed. She hurried to the bags we hadn't unloaded yet. She pulled out a short coal jean skirt with black leggings and a black see thru Juicy Couture shirt. She then added black flats and hoops.

"You're hair needs to be done too." My newly acquired make up and hair curler were on the desk in my room. Alice curled every strand and added hairspray directly after. I reached for the mascara. "I think you need the waterproof type." She handed me another one from her purse.

Oh great, I thought. I was going to cry tonight. After applying a dark shade of eye shadow I was ready.

"We're going to be late." Alice consolidated her Gucci watch. "But Jasper's saving seats for us. Let's go." We ran out of the house and jumped into her new yellow Porsche turbo. The drive was silent and fast. We rushed into the stadium, the lights were flashing.

"What took you guys so long?" Jasper hissed.

"I needed to fix up Bella." Jasper's eyes turned to me.

"You did a good job Al." he whispered into her neck lovingly and Alice giggled. I stared at the empty stage. I didn't want to watch them, it hurt too much.

"Have you seen Emmet?" I asked Jasper.

"He's coming. Don't worry." He grinned.

"We beg the audience to please be seated, the show will begin shortly." The crowd became quiet. "Our first act is Jessica and Lauren dancing to "Hips don't lie"! The guys in the crowd whistled. I groaned. The lights flickered and they stepped on stage, barely wearing anything.

"We'd like to dedicate this to all the cute guys out there." Alice and I snickered. Their dance went by, I couldn't bare to watch it was absolutely horrifying and disturbing.

"Thank you Jessica and Lauren!" The announcer adjusted his bow tie and smoothed down his hair.

"Where's Emmet?" I whispered to Alice. He was 25 minutes late, that wasn't possible, he was never late. None of the Cullens were ever late.

"Our next act was a last minute entry, Emmet Cullen who will be singing Collide by Howie Day.

**(before you guys read, I suggest you listen to the song while ure reading…If you don't own it go to radio. blog club on google and look it up, it makes it more powerful.)**

My mouth dropped. He walked on stage, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt, outlining his muscles. He was passed the mike. "This song is dedicated to Bella, I love you." His eyes met mine and then the music began.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shinning through_

_You're barely waking _

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah._

His voice rang so innocent and true, I couldn't take it, tears dribbled down my cheeks as he sang to me, the whole entire time.

_I'm opened, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face _

_Light up again_

I was closed, and I hated it. I had avoided the man I loved for so long, for stupid reasons that I had known would never work. It had torn both of us apart. As he sang the chorus thewords were like missing puzzle pieces.

_Even the best fall down _

_Sometime_

_Even the wrong words seem to rthyme _

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind _

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

We could get through this, this bump in the road. I would make sure of it. Just because something happened, it didn't mean you could drop everything and just give up. That was what he had been trying to tell me. And for the first time in three weeks I smiled and mouthed the words.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

My heart felt finally whole, everything was going to be ok. The chorus came and I sang again, this time louder. I could thank my mother for pushing me with the singing lessons.

_Even the best fall down _

_Sometimes_

_Even if the stars refuse to shine_

I climbed on stage and someone passed me a microphone.

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find, you and I collide._

We sang together and I held his hand. He spun me and I somehow managed to do it properly, without falling.

_Even the best fall down _

_Sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your_

_Mind _

Emmet sang to me.

_You finall_y f_ind_

_You and I collide _

I sang back

_You finally find _

_You and I collide _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

He pulled me to his chest and I hugged him laughing whole heartedly. The crowd was cheering madly was earsplitting even from up here.

"Emmet Cullen and Bella Swan." The announcer's voice boomed into the speaker.

We walked off stage. "Emmet, I'm so sorry" I whispered. He shushed me with a kiss. A kiss that made up for the three weeks we had been apart…well almost. His tongue slid into mine and mine into his. I wanted this moment to last forever, but he realized that I needed to breath.

"Breath Bell. Breath" he urged.

"I'm just so happy!" I bubbled.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry for ruining your act." I said.

He scoffed. "Baby, had I known you had such a voice I would have asked you. But Alice only told me this morning you would end up singing with me."

I jumped into his open arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've been dying inside." He answered, pained by the memories. But then he grinned, "Now I feel whole again."

"That's exactly how I feel." I murmured into his chest.

"Did I mention you look sexy and hot this evening darling?"

I felt my cheeks heating. "Thanks, it was all Alice's doing."

He let out a booming laugh. "I'll have to thank her."

**BAM! I know this took a while but 8 pages…Alacazam!!! Never written that much…I was out all day,and when I was home I typed like crazy. But this is pretty much my update for the next two days.. I'll be gone tomorrow and Monday I have a pool party but if I can squeeze a mini update in I sooo will. Thank you to everyone who helped me and gave me advice you guys were awesome!! Review and tell me what you think…Also I almost chose Faraway by Nickelback for the song..but I thought this was better..u tell me…**

**Ciao,**

**Happy Labor Day**

**Sophy**


	6. Public Announcement

**Author's note: VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT**

**I will only be updating once a weeks sobs (I know). But my school is starting soon…and I can't be on everyday. I'm also getting a new computer and internet connection so ya. But the chapters will be longer…And I'm sorry that I have neglected my other story, Forever Yours…I didn't do that on purpose. **

**I also want to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. I woke up this morning with like 30emails! You guys are AWESOME!! I also want to mention my new beta, **EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh **for all the awesome help.. Thanks!**


	7. Video Games

HEY Y'all!!! Today was the first day of school..for me at least..and I finally got a chance on the comp so yay!!! This chapter has some fluff in it…no drama.

Previously:

_He scoffed. "Baby, had I known you had such a voice I would have asked you. But Alice only told me this morning you would end up singing with me."_

_I jumped into his open arms. "I've missed you so much!"_

"_I've been dying inside." He answered, pained by the memories. But then he grinned; "Now I feel whole again."_

"_That's exactly how I feel." I murmured into his chest._

"_Did I mention you look sexy and hot this evening darling?"_

_I felt my cheeks heating. "Thanks, it was all Alice's doing."_

_He let out a booming laugh. "I'll have to thank her."_

"What would you like to do?" I asked, Emmet was leaning against his Jeep casually, I could see the huge grin on his face even if it was pitch black out.

"Hey, how about we go home? I moved into my new room and Esme has been dying to see you."

"Yeah. I'd like that." He carried me into the car and set me softly on the seat. We drove at 65mph, slow for him. Slow for me too. I wasn't used to this speed. "Um, Emmet, is there a reason we're driving so slow?" I could actually see the Sitka spruces instead of the usual flashes of green.

He sped up. "I thought you preferred when I drove slow." He stared at me incredulously.

I shook my head and laughed. "Being with vampires had to rub off on me sometime. I even like shopping now." I took a deep breath. "Sort of."

"You changed in three weeks…A lot."

I smiled tentatively, "Well…I did a lot of thinking. I want to make you happy." I kissed his cold shoulder. With one hand on the wheel and one arm around me, he kissed my neck hungrily.

"You don't have to change for me B. You're perfect the way you are."

"It's ok." I knew how much he liked me like this. "I like it this way too,"

We finally came to a halt in front of the Cullen mansion. I saw a light on in the kitchen. I stepped into the house behind Emmet.

"Mom, we're home." He spoke loudly. His voice was so typical of a teenager, I would have been fooled had I not been in on the secret.,

"Bella, dear, so wonderful to have you back." Esme hugged me and I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Esme."

"It's ok, Bella."

Emmet pulled my arm. "I'm going to show her my new room, Esme." She nodded and he pulled me up the stairs.

I stepped into his room and gasped in surprise. Everything was in black and white. Gone were the racecar posters and video games lining the walls. It was blank. My eyes shot to the only color thing in the room. It was a blown up picture, in a frame 40x40. It was the picture of the two of us at the beach, the first in the series. We were laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my cheeks, in a beautiful way and Emmet's face was glowing with joy. The wind was in our faces and the waves were crashing behind us.

I fingered the portrait gently. "It's beautiful Emmet. But who took it?" I had never seen this photo, all the others were poses.

He smiled, "I had a photographer come and take pictures au naturel." I slapped him in the arm.

"Shame on you." My fingers brushed together to do the motion.

Emmet laughed. A laugh I hadn't heard in weeks, the laugh of angels. Then I noticed the tiny 4x6s around it. "Oh, these are pretty too." Every single picture we had ever taken was there. My heart skipped a beat. Some were only of me. I blushed; it was like a wall of worship.

He kissed my forehead; "I needed something to remember you by for those three long, long weeks."

"Sorry about that." I mumbled, those hadn't been exactly "wonderful days" for me either.

"Well, we're together now, that's what's important, right?"

"I guess." I admitted reluctantly. It wasn't fair that I had hurt him that much.

"Hey Em?" We had been laying on his huge four-poster king bed; I lifted my head slightly so I could see his face.

"Hmm?" I was lying on top of him, he was stony and cold, but somehow so warm I could stay like this forever, with a blanket of course.

"Do you want to play a video game?" I blushed.

"Seriously?"

"Yea." I muttered. "I thought you liked video games." I was truly confused. Almost every time I had come over with Edward, Emmet was playing.

"Yes, but I didn't think you liked them."

"Oh," I asked in surprise, "Is the King of Games afraid of lil' old me?" I bat my eyelashes.

"No, of course not." He growled dubiously.

"Hm," I snorted. "We'll see about that." I ran out of the room laughing with Emmet at my heels.

"Gotcha." He had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, no fair." I complained. "You can't run at vampire speed, its no fun." We were both laughing.

Edward poked his head out of his door, a murderous expression on his face, "Will you two just shut up already, I'm trying to work."

Emmet snorted, "On what bro? The Morose Life of Edward Cullen? " Emmet laughed. And Edward scowled.

"Emmet!" I scolded. "Apologize right now." I commanded.

"Bella, I was just kidding."

"I don't care apologize now!" I repeated, fire in my eyes. Edward smirked at Emmet.

"Sorry" he mumbled, looking down.

"Thank you," I nodded,, finally content. I didn't want to hurt Edward more than necessary. "And we're sorry. Let's go Em." I grabbed Emmet's hand and he followed me down the stairs. Edward slammed the door with a bang that would have cracked the door.

Emmet blew the dust off the game cube. "Haven't played with this in a while." He said.

"I know, " I replied, "That's why I wanted to play. And I am soo going to win." I smiled evily.

"Yeah, sure Bella." He rolled his eyes. Emmet passed me the control. "We're playing Grand Prix 2."

"Sure." I agreed.

I chose the 2007 red Ferrari and he chose the black Lamborghini. The screen flashed,

Ready!

Set!

Go!

Emmet's car went speeding off with me on its tail. I fell behind in the 3rd lap. "Still think you can beat me?" He asked, an evil smile playing on his face.

"Yup." I answered, deeply concentrated. I pressed hard on the x key and the car shot forward. I passed the Lamborghini and Emmet stared at me incredulously.

After 50 laps the screen flashed again.

WINNER!!!

RED FERRARI!

I jumped up and down, letting the controller drop out of my hands. "I won!" I kissed Emmet gently. "I guess your not the King anymore, hon. " I whispered seductively.

"No, I let you win."

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes like he had. "Admit it, Emmet darling, I WON!"

Edward came down the steps and stared at the screen and blinked. He imitated Emmet's voice perfectly, "Oh, Bro you got served!" I laughed and high fived Edward.

It seemed like we were now friends, nothing more and it felt good, like my heart was finally at peace.

Ok peeps. I know this was the suckiest chapter ever…and u have the right to tell me. Tell me what was wrong with it please. And tell me what you think should happen next. I feel really really stressed so some reviews would help…thanks! Sorry it too so long

**Sophy**


	8. Fighting for the Rights

Ok, people thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I finally realized that I do write better when I write at night, so I will be doing my writing at night. Also, someone told me that Edward seemed to give up, don't worry, he didn't, no way….You'll see…Muahaha…

Emmet stalked off muttering incoherent phrases. "Not possible" and "Let her win."

I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a silly grin, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

He smiled, "No, of course not, I've just been trying to beat him for the past 20 years." There was an awkward silence; no one knew what to say. I hadn't had to talk to Edward in weeks, not since…the fight. "Um…Bella, do you want to come up to my room?" he asked quietly, looking down.

"I…don't think it's such a good idea Edward." I wanted so much to say yes, to be carefree. I internally groaned, I hadn't had to think about Edward forever, and now this. I loved him like a brother or best friend. But how could I be sure of that? I hadn't talked to him and I didn't know my feelings. But would it work, he wanted me in the way that I wanted Emmet…I couldn't let this get out of hand. I loved Emmet more than anything. I think.

"I just want to talk, nothing more." He said softly, looking at me with his obsidian eyes, it was like he was pleading, just to hear my voice. His eyes were guarded, waiting for my reaction.

"I guess so." It wouldn't hurt to talk would it, I thought as I followed him up the marble staircase. Emmet would be furious…me being alone with my ex-boyfriend. I winced at the word. What did he want to tell me that was so important?

I seated myself on the plush carpeting and he sat across from me..

"Bella, I…."

You guys r going to hate me for the cliffy…sorry! So soo so sorry! JUST KIDDING!!! Lol, u guys would murder me, if I left it like this.

I waited as he found the words. "I'm sorry, for everything." He choked out. The piece of my heart that still belonged to Edward ripped.

"You had every right to accuse us." I whispered tenderly. Had he not said anything it would have happened, I could tell, tell from the bottom of my soul.

"No," he shook his head. "I love you Bella, and I lost you because of that, I'm so so sorry." His voice broke and sobs erupted from his chest. No tears ran down his angelic cheeks but his eyes turned red and puffy.

"Edward, relax it's ok, it'll be ok." I hugged him and held him. For once it was him that needed to be held and consoled. Him that needed the hug.

"No Bella, it won't be ok." He said flatly. "Not when I don't have you."

"Edward, I can't give you that." My voice was barely audible even for a vampire. "I can only give you friendship." My voice broke.

He pulled me around into his lap and kissed me. I let it go on. It was just like kissing Emmet, but then I realized it was Edward. I pushed him away. "No! NO! NOO!" I cried, "NO!" Emmet was standing in the doorway staring at us. His heart broke, his expression crumpling.

I was curled in a heap, tears spilling down. Edward was in between a smirk and a sad smile. "You knew," I gasped, "You knew he was there." I couldn't believe it. Edward had stooped to that level. He nodded.

"This wasn't going to win me back. Go die. I don't care." I spoke harshly and raced out of my room down the hallway and into Emmet's room. He was sitting on his bed staring at the pictures on the wall. "Emmet, please listen. I love you." I reached for his hand.

"Don't touch me Bella. Go back to him." He spoke bitterly, through his teeth.

"Damn it!" I practically screamed. "You don't get it." I was kneeling at the side of his bed. "It was an accident. Listen to me." I begged. "I was trying to comfort him. Emmet, listen I love you."

"Sure," he hissed, "Yeah, by kissing him like that. Sure, that was more than comforting."

"He ticked me." I whispered. "He was sobbing, so I hugged him, he kissed me. I'm sorry." I stood up. "I'll leave. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you" I reached for the door but he spoke.

"Really Bella?" His eyes were dying to hear the truth, to believe what I had said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that to you. Why would you believe it?" It made sense, but he should have known better than to believe that.

His voice was hoarse. "I'm always afraid that I'm not good enough, that I don't deserve you. That you'll leave me, like you did Edward." He whispered.

"No, you got it all wrong." I retorted. "You're perfect, and caring and awesome, I don't deserve you. Never believe that I love someone more than you. And what happened with Edward means nothing. I love you and will stay with you forever. " I paused. This was the right moment to slip it in. "If you change me."

"Bella… I.." he stopped talking.

CLIFFY!!!! Sorry about that. I hope this chapters better, I wrote it at night, is there a difference in between this one and the last one? Thank you for all the suggestions, you guys like read my mind… Please Review and tell me what will happen… Should Bella become a vampire??? REVIEW!!

**Thanks**

**Sophy**


	9. Do you love me?

Emmet POV

"I..I don't know Bella." She stared into my eyes, fire burning within them. When she finally spoke her voice was calm and understanding.

"Emmet, tell me something." She ordered softly, her face blank.

"Do you love me?" I didn't hesitate for a second. I loved her, more than anything in the world. More than video games or sports or Rosalie.

"Of course." I responded automatically.

"Why is it then that you can't change me?" she asked harshly, with piercing hateful eyes.

"Because…" I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Because I can't bear never to see you blush or cry or…or." I took a deep breath. "Not be human."

"Ugh, Can't you come up with a better excuse?" she asked bitterly. "It's old. You sound exactly like your dear, dear brother." She gave me a lethal glare. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"It's true," I insisted. "He was right." My last words were barely audible.

"God, I don't get it." She stood up again. "No one ever cares about what _I_ want." I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted.

"I know you care." She poorly disguised the resentment in her voice. "But you or Edward never cared to wonder what I wanted. It's MY life, MY soul, and MY decision. Is that so hard to understand? And if I choose to be a vampire it has nothing to do with YOU." She trembled with rage.

I had never thought of it this way. It was her life, her soul and her decision. I couldn't stop her. "Fine." I sighed, maybe it was for the best. "I'll change you."

She grinned, "I knew you would."

"Noooo!!!!" We both looked up from our position to the door. Everything went in slow motion after that. The door was ripped from the hinges and Edward came flying through. I quickly shielded Bella. He flew on top of me, Bella moved out of the way. He was snarling and we rolled around the room.

"STTTTOOOOOOPPPP! BOTH OF YOU!' Bella shrieked above the pandemonium in the room.

Esme was glaring at us in the doorway. "Downstairs both of you!" she commanded. Her eyes were flashing, I had never seen her like this…ever.

Bella followed Esme. We followed the two of them into the living room. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie were glaring at us.

"Sit!" she commanded again and we plopped onto the coach.

Carlisle spoke firmly, "This can't go on." Bella nodded in agreement. Edward's eyes narrowed. "Both of you can't keep on fighting over Bella. It's not possible and it won't work."

Edward opened his mouth to argue, his voice coming out as a roar. "I have every right to…"

"No." Carlisle's voice sliced his in two. "I will NOT see this family ripped apart. Edward, I'm sorry, but it's your fault." His face softened.

Edward turned paler than usual and his face crumpled.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "You chose to care more about Bella's safety than about anything else. You chose to leave her with Emmet and you chose not to change her."

"Had I known." Edward muttered.

"I'm sorry son, but you have to let them live, whether you like it or not. Unless Bella chooses otherwise."

BPOV

Carlisle turned to stare at me. I hadn't said anything during this whole charade. What could I have said? He had said the words that I had known all along. I had ripped this family apart. I sighed, "I'm sorry Edward." I looked down and pain froze in his beautiful features. "I warned you, I told you. You didn't listen." I whispered, tears brimming.

"I'll change, I promise. I'll change you. Please Bella. God don't do this to me, Please!" he cried and I looked away. "I love you." He whispered.

I cried. "I can't take this anymore." I sobbed into Esme's arm. It was more comforting than either boy. "Do you know how much pressure this is on me? Do either of you realize that every word you both say stabs me in the heart?" Jasper tried to spread waves of calm in my direction, I pushed them back. He left the room, the knives flung in my direction were probably too much for him to handle.

Alice came to my side, putting her arm around my shoulder, "Bella it'll be ok. I promise. Really." 

"No, it won't" I retorted acidly. And I realized it wouldn't. Never would it be ok. As long as both Edward and Emmet were in the picture I couldn't live. I only wanted one. "I'm sorry Edward." My tears giving me the extra strength. "I can't give you that. It's friendship or nothing. I refuse to deal with this. I just need to go home."Alice directed me towards the door.

"This isn't over." Edward muttered.

I pivoted around. "This is over." I screamed at him. "Don't try anything, if you actually love me you'll leave me alone forever or however long I live." I turned back around and Alice guided me towards the door. I stepped into the black Mercedes and slammed the door shut.

A/N Well there's some food for thought. Please tell me what you think is going to happen PLEASE! The story cannot go on with reader's ideas, seriously… Umm…I don't think ill be able to update this weekend… and please REVIEW!!

**I love yall by the way!**

**Sophy**


	10. OUT!

Rosalie came bounding out the front door after us. "Wait!" she called. Alice paused, half of her was in the car. "Can I drive Bella home?" I turned to stare at Alice wit panicky eyes. She would kill me, oh god she was going to kill me. I couldn't see Rosalie going out of her way to drive me home, not unless she was going to blow up in my face.

"If that's what you think is best Rose." Alice said, not bothering to hide the iciness in her tone.

Rosalie sat down in the drivers seat and snapped the seat buckle on. I waited for her to say something. The silence was awkward and unnerving. I could barely see the form of the pines and sitkas. It was huge green wall.

"Bella, I don't know what to do." He eyes were rimmed in a shade of blood red.

I directed my gaze in her direction." Wha..what?" I stammered. Rosalie was never open towards me, never. She always acted like I didn't exist. Like I was invisible.

"I don't know what to do." She repeated again, this time her voice more urgent and hysteric.

"What about?" I asked, even if I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say. We zoomed by my house, but I let it go. We could always make a u-turn.

"I..I think I love Edward." She peeked at me from behind a strand of her blonde hair. I gaped, that was definitely not what I had been expecting.

"That's…great Rosalie." I managed to say. At least she wasn't going to kill me for being with Emmet. Edward wouldn't go to the Volturi. I broke my thoughts. "But why do you need my permission?" She knew very well that things for Edward and I weren't like that anymore. Unless she wanted to rub it in my face, that sounded more like the Rosalie I knew.

She dropped her head. "I wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Oh." I paused. "Go ahead, you have my blessing." At least that was partly true. I wanted them to be happy, but who was I kidding? Edward wouldn't want the beautiful blonde vampire seated next to me. He would reject her like he had so many others. I didn't need to worry. Anyways, I have Emmet. Edward doesn't matter.

The Pine Street sign came up on the left. Rosalie did a quick u-turn and had me at home in two minutes. "Thank you Rosalie." I murmured as I got out of the car.

"Rose." She corrected as she beamed at me.

"Rose." I repeated. I turned away.

"Hey Bella?" she called. I turned around, knowing that my eyes revealed my questioning expression.

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime, when all this dies down."

"Sure Rose." I called. Maybe things would get better. I smiled to myself and walked slowly into the house.

"Hey Dad." I said warily as I slammed the door shut announcing my presence.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He thundered. What had I done now? I couldn't think of anything. My room was clean, along with the bathroom and the kitchen. It couldn't be my suspension., I had already been punished for that.

"One second." I slipped off my shoes.

"NOW!" he hollered.

I stepped into the light of the kitchen. The table was scattered with random pieces of paper. Charlie must be solving another case. Billy was also there…with two police officers. I gulped. Billy shoved a paper in my face. I looked down and read the words slowly. It was Jacob's handwriting. Messy and fast, as if he was in a rush.

Dear Dad,

I'm sorry I had to do this. Don't come looking for me, I don't want to be found. I just want to be alone. Don't blame yourself, you've always been a good father. Blame Bella, she broke my heart. I love you,

Good bye,

Jake

I stared at the note. I didn't do anything. How dare he blame me?

"What did you do to my son?" Billy asked harshly, tears were streaming down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Nothing." I responded numbly. Jake had left…because of me. I had left him for Edward but that had been months ago.

"What the hell did you do?" He screamed at me.

"Nothing." I repeated again. Technically I hadn't done anything. It wasn't my vault that he left, he knew it was never like that. "I don't know, he knew it wasn't like that."

"You lead him on." Charlie said calmly, Chief Swan was stepping in.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault he left." I stood up to sit.

"If you are telling me that with a straight face you are heartless Isabella." He yelled at me. "You have two choices" his face was grave.

"What are you going to do? Ground me?" I scoffed.

"No, you can either tell the truth or leave."

My eyes narrowed. It hurt me to realize that my own father chose Jacob over me. I kept my face blank and composed. That's how I feel inside. "Okay." I nodded.

He smiled in relief. "I knew that we didn't need to take those measures."

I smiled too. "Ok, I'm leaving." His face fell and I stalked up to my room and pulle3d out my dusty suitcase from under the bed. I hadn't needed it in forever. I didn't care where I went. As long as I was leaving. I needed to be anywhere but here.

"Bella." A soft voice said. I turned. Edward stood there holding my tiny collection of books. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice betrayed his pain.

"I don't think I have any other choice." I said bitterly, fighting back tears. It didn't matter that he was here, Any Cullen was welcome at the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and my body shook as tears flew off my face onto his gray cashmere sweater. He hesitated a moment and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok Bella, just relax honey." I looked up at him. He'd said honey. "Sorry." He muttered. "You can move in with us."

"I'm sorry." I pulled away from his chest and smoothed my wrinkled shirt. "I can't rip your family apart anymore. I can't hurt Esme or Carlisle like that." I hiccupped,.

He scoffed. "She's readjusting Emmet's room for you." His eyes flashed in grief for a second. "Alice saw it like an hour ago." I sighed in relief. Everything was going to be ok.

"But…is Emmet ok with it?" I asked uncertainly.

Edward stared at me with an incredulant look on his face. "You've got to be kidding Bella. He loves you." He spat out. I rubbed his arm.

"Relax." I smirked. He nodded and smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I managed to laugh. Edward took the suitcase and reached to open the window.

"Don't be silly." I sighed. "You can come out with me. It doesn't matter anymore." I stomped down the stairs with Edward next to me in case I planned a trip landing.

"Hello Chief Swan." Edward looked in Charlie's direction briefly and kept walking.

How did you get in my house?" he asked, he was shocked by the sudden appearance of my ex-boyfriend. "Bella?" he turned to question me. "You guys aren't running away right?" He looked scared, as if he didn't want to know the truth.

"Of course Charlie!" I sounded so fake and sarcastic Edward smiled. "We're taking the first plane to Vegas and eloping." I rolled my eyes. Edward's smile became even wider and I glared at him menacingly. "Let's go Edward," I pulled his empty hand, the one that was carrying my bags.

"Bella, don't do this." Charlie pleaded.

"You gave me two choices." I spat out. "And I chose the one that suited me the most." We left the house, and I looked straight ahead as we drove away. I would be okay. It was better this way, I didn't have to make something up every time he wanted me to come and visit when I was a vampire. But would Charlie be ok?

**What did you guys think? I made it longer and stuff and I expect REVIEWS! Thanks so much for all the suggestions everyone 107reviews!!! Effing AWESOME You guys rock…I wont be updating for a couple days. I have to update my other story and I have hw and stuff… Tell what you think should/will happen I hart knowing!!!**


	11. Love her, love me

_Previously:_

"_Bella, don't do this." Charlie pleaded._

"You gave me two choices." I spat out. "And I chose the one that suited me the most." We left the house, and I looked straight ahead as we drove away. I would be okay. It was better this way, I didn't have to make something up every time he wanted me to come and visit when I was a vampire. But would Charlie be ok?

"Bella, would you like to eat something?" Edward asked quietly.

"Umm…not really." I was hungry, but I didn't really want to eat, not at a time like this, it just didn't seem right.

"Bella…" He sighed and turned into the nearest restaurant. I shook my head. He'd never listen to me even if I told him I wasn't hungry.

A quaint and bouncy waitress took us to our seats. "Two?" she asked kindly. I nodded. I looked down at her nametag, Sarah. Sarah looked down at me in pity. Did I look all that different from before?

"Two cokes." Edward responded to her question. I hadn't heard anything, my mind refused understand the words around m,e.

The restaurant was dark and quiet, I suddenly noticed. I played with the straw in my coke.

"Bella can I ask you something?" I stared up at Edward, what did he have to tell me that was so important. I'd heard everything else that he needed to say.

"Sure, whatever."

"I think I love…" he paused and stared at my expression. He loved me, great, I knew it already. Why was he telling me this again. "Rosalie," I blinked and registered what he had said.

"Rosalie?" I asked uncertainly. My expression hadn't changed. Rosalie? He said he thought that Rosalie was an airhead of a sister. Now he _loved _her?

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up…" he exhaled sharply.

"Oh, its ok," I smiled fakely, the best I could do for the moment. I really had to try hard to say this, "It's…"

"May I take your orders?" Asked Sarah. I hadn't even looked down at the menu.

"Umm…" I bit my lip, "I'll just have the salmon salad, no bread or dressing please."

"Nothing for me." Edward hadn't shifted his gaze from my face.

"Sure." She beamed at us.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad your happy Edward." He just stared at me and I looked away. "Can you please stop staring at me." I finally said.

"Sorry." He murmured, looking down.

"Sure." I suddenly lost my appetite. "Edward can we go? I'm not hungry anymore." I stood up to leave.

"Bella, you're going to eat." he insisted.

"I'm NOT hungry. I just want to go home. Please?" I asked quietly.

"Could we have the check please?" he asked the passing waitress.

"You didn't even get your food yet though.." her voice trailed off.

Edward glared at me, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the check please." She pulled the bill out of her pocket.

The ride back was not much better. Every time Edward tried to make conversation I quickly answered with one word. The lights in front of the Cullen's were on. Emmet was already waiting on the porch steps. I opened the door before the car even stopped.

I was in his arms, crying…tears of happiness. He smoothed my hair. Edward had disappeared; the key was still in the ignition.

"Emmet…Emmet.." I repeated his name over and over. He kissed my forehead and lead me towards the house.

"Baby, it's okay, it's ok." I nodded, I wanted to believe it, and I shook my head. No one was insight as he lead me up to our room.

"I'm sorry Emmet, to have to have you share your room with me." My grinned evily.

"Silly Bella, this is like a dream come true." He laughed and his carefree laugh was infectious.

"Bell…go to sleep." He whispered and I drifted.

Emmet Pov

"Emmet, I love you." She said as I watched her sleep. This really had been a dream come true. My heart, my soul, my life moving in with me. I would have asked her eventually. This was perfect. I watched her sleeping for the next eight hours.

"Bella honey, wake up." I shook her gently.

"Five more minutes?" she pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed. I was such a sucker for everything she wanted. I headed downstairs, something was strange. Edward's Volvo was not in front of the house, maybe he had left early. "Alice? Jasper? Rosalie?" Alice and Jasper appeared out of the kitchen.

"What do you want Em?" Alice asked, an annoyed look on her face, They must have been having a heavy make out session. I grinned sheepishly.

"Where's Edward?" Alice looked down at her new and shiny ballerina slippers.

"Uh, they went to school early."

"Oh, okay." They, I replayed what she had said. Rosalie and Edward? Since when were they riding in the same car? Things today were getting stranger and stranger.

**I know this was THE SUCKIEST chapter ever. I mean it could win an award…but still review and tell me wat u think should happen. Im a bit low on ideas…REVIEW THO!**

**Sophy**

**P.S. Any questions? PM me, I love answering questions**


	12. Roses are Red

**IMPORTANT ****I'm really sorry it too so long to update. I actually edited this chapter with the help of ****BiteMeEdward7. **** You were totally AWESOME!!! Thanks.. Also I'd like to point out that I keep on spelling Emmett's name wrong. Why didn't anyone tell me before? Was this like the last few chapters or what? Anyway thanks for telling me. Also, I finally realized, thanks to ****annahelenamccrea ****that really made me realize that it's more important to step back and write a good chapter, that might take longer to write instead of writing bad chapters that I just write and update and to take an extra 30minutes and write so thanks…and thanks to all u awesome reviewers!!! Ya'll are amazing. I hope you guys like this chapter…I worked really hard!!! And please REVIEW!!!**

EPOV 

"Everything okay honey?" I held Rosalie's hand gingerly as we drove to school in the Volvo. She had seemed a bit distant when I had tapped on her door in the morning.

"Yeah Edward of course. I'm with you. " She smiled up at me. I had never really noticed how beautiful she was. "I'm just worried about Bella and Emmett." thoughtful too. I had never really looked beyond the surface; in all the years I'd known her. How much I had missed out on.

"They'll be okay." I kissed her neck, working my way up until I reached her lips. We were making out in the car; the parking lot was filling up.

I heard a sharp rap on the window. Jasper was grinning at us wickedly. Rosalie went to open her door and I was there in a flash, holding her school bag and books. "Here you go darling." I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Edward." Rosalie slipped her hand into mine.

"God, could you guys get a room or something? Everyone was staring." Jasper hissed at us. I noticed the students around us…frozen. Bella and Emmett were getting out of the Jeep. I saw Bella's eyes narrow as she saw my hand intertwined with Rosalie's.

Rosalie sniffed, "Big deal, let them stare." I grinned and nodded. This was the Rosalie I had known before…she was so different when we were alone.

"Whatever, " he shook his head. "You guys are _supposed_ to be related. That's just sick." He whispered, his voice barely audible above the crowd of students that had gone back to their conversations. Mike and Jessica gaped. The scandal would be around soon enough.

I shifted my gaze back to Bella and Emmett. They were talking in whispers and I tuned in to hear what they were saying.

_This must be some kind of joke._ Emmett thought. I could hear Bella's voice in Emmett's head.

_Let's go Emmett, I need to set a date with Rosalie to go shopping. And we need to congratulate them. _ He blocked his mind when he saw me staring.

Bella pulled Emmett's hand as she bounced towards us. I grimaced, _crap. _

"Hey Rose, Edward." She smiled shyly; I was dying to hear what she was thinking.

She nudged Emmett and he spoke, "Congratulations Edward." He muttered.

"Thanks." I replied with a smirk and Rosalie turned her gaze back to Bella.

"Rose, do you want to go shopping this weekend?" she asked. Something wasn't right. Bella absolutely HATED shopping.

"Umm.." I saw Rosalie bite her lower lip; "Edward and I actually had plans this weekend." She squeezed my hand. _Oh right, those plans. _I thought. "But maybe we can go with Alice on Friday afternoon?"

Bella looked a bit hurt but agreed. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Maybe Emmett and I can double with Jasper and Alice. A bit of shopping and such." She smiled up at Emmett's 6'2 figure.

"Fine," he sighed. "This is going to be torture." He muttered. I smirked at him. Bella punched him playfully.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alice was bouncing up and down with Bella in tow.

"Gotta go. We have first period in the 500 building. Bye Rosalie, Edward." Emmett seemed happy to finally leave the scene.

"Bye Rose. I have to go in that direction too." I kissed her cheek and she pouted.

I read her thoughts. _That's not fair. Why does Bella get all the classes with you? I don't want to share you._

I chuckled and whispered in her ear, " There's no competition. See you at lunch. Love you." And in a flash I was trailing behind Bella and Alice who were making elaborate plans. I wish we could triple… I thought and sighed. I finally caught up to them.

"Hey Emmett." I jogged up to him. He tried his best to ignore me.

"Hey." He started a conversation with Bella. "Bell, did your Dad call yet?" he asked and I listened quietly. I could now tell he was really trying to ignore me.

"No," she said sadly, looking down and Emmett's arm wrapped around her waist. "I'm surprised he hasn't called the FBI or Renee or something."

I snickered; she compared her mother to the FBI. She glared at me icily. "Shut up." She snapped.

I grinned, "I didn't say anything." I laughed again. Emmett rolled up his sleeves.

"B, can I please go beat him up?" he begged.

"No," she laughed. "He's not worth it."

That, took a stab at my heart, _I _wasn't worth it.

"Whatever." Emmett rolled his eyes and continued walking, his steps making loud crunching noises on the gravel.

I scoffed. "You couldn't take me. Even if she let you." My voice was a whisper to the wind, it could be barely heard…even by vampires.

All four of their heads shot around. "Are you trying to pick a fight Edward?" Alice's eyes flashed with anger. We had always been on good terms.

"I was just stating a fact." I smirked at Emmett. He was trembling and Bella was trying to comfort him.

"Just because your going out with Rosalie, doesn't mean you have to start acting as smart ass as her." Bella spat out. "Anything else to say Edward?" she asked sweetly, but I could hear the anger burning behind her words. "Or are you done?"

"Just go Edward." Jasper looked away as I stood there. This was not happening. I wasn't going to accept that they were gaining up on me.

"I was just kidding." I muttered.

"Haha." Alice said dryly, her voice leaking with sarcasm.

I shot ahead of them and I could hear their voices speaking quietly. "Bitch," Emmet hissed.

"Idiot." I could feel Alice's piercing glare digging into my dead heart.

Bella sighed, "You can't blame him for trying."

"Blame him for trying to do what? Get you back?" Emmett asked coldly. I could imagine the fire in his eyes as he answered Bella angrily. I wanted to go back and help her…but I had Rosalie now. I stopped myself from going back.

I heard the pause. "No, he wouldn't get me back even if he wanted to, I love you and only you." I almost gagged. Stupid, sappy, love birds. I didn't want to hear anymore of it. I rushed to my class, a safe harbor from all the madness.

BPOV

I thought long and hard. What was wrong with the picture? Why didn't I fully accept the fact that Edward and Rosalie were now dating? My sub consciousness was telling me it wasn't possible. Or was it the fact that I didn't want to let go of the past? I shook my head in disgust; I already had let it go. What was wrong with me?

I drummed my fingers on the desk anxiously. Time just didn't seem to go fast enough. I paper airplane hit me in the back of the head. I turned around. Mike was sitting directly behind me. I glared at him and he pointed at Emmett, sitting two seats away. I shook my head and smile.

I flattened out the sheet of paper.

_**B,**_

_**What was with the act? "Doubling with Jasper and Alice?" Sounds like fun tho, but still…didn't sound like something you'd say. We can see a movie or something too… I really wanted to see that Western cowboy movie…a bit scary for you, but I'll be there.**_

I paused and looked at Emmet and mouthed, "Thank you my prince." And he tipped an imaginary hat. I directed my attention back to the note.

_**I love you forever, don't forget. I'll be with you for eternity…will you be with me?**_

I responded quickly, yes. I passed the note back to Mike, he tried to take a peek, but Emmett snatched it out of his hand.

"Mr. Cullen?" Miss Crystal bat her eyelashes at Emmett.

"Yes Miss Crystal?" He smoldered her in his gaze, she didn't even have a chance.

"I um… were you … you writing a note in class?"

"No Miss Crystal. That's against the rules." He answered sweetly, ignoring Mike's infuriated gaze.

"Mike Newton!" She yelled. "Detention!" I jumped in my seat. I hadn't been expecting her voice to be so sharp.

"Wha…what for?" Mike turned green in his seat.

"For passing notes!" The class snickered. Poor Mike, taking the blame for what had been my fault…or Emmett's. really. But I couldn't take the blame again, I'd be dead and be in so much trouble.

"I…I'm sorry Miss Crystal." He finally said. "You so owe me." He mouthed and Emmett growled. A bit defensive for my tastes...but that's what boyfriends are for right.

Next update will be soon enough…hopefully.. Ciao and REVIEW, REVIEW!!! All ya gotta do is click the button.


	13. Kissing Mike

I waited for Mike to collect his things at the end of the period. He was slow…even for me. Emmett tapped his foot impatiently, the thud drumming in my ears.

"Bella, can we go? He's going to be here all day." He whined.

"You go ahead." I told him as I pressed my warm cheek lightly to his cold one. "We don't even have the next class together."

"I wanted to walk you." He complained, like a puppy without a bone.

I laughed, "I'll have to take a rain check."

"Sure." He nodded. "It expires by the end of the week though."

"Oh fine." Now it was my turn to pout.

Mike was ready and walking out of the classroom as if we weren't there. "Mike Wait." I called, as I ran to catch up with him. Emmett still seemed unsure of his decision to leave me alone with the "Vile Mike Newton". "Shoo" I pushed him away lovingly.

"Mike, I'm really sorry…Can I make it up to you somehow?" I gulped. Maybe being his servant for a year wouldn't be so bad.

His sullen face brightened and his eyes twinkled. "Well…" he beamed at me. "I could use a kiss."

I grimaced and groaned. "Mike, Emmett or Edward," I paused. I had forgotten that he wouldn't care anymore. He had Rosalie now. He wouldn't care if I kissed Mike. "Or someone is going to kill you if I do that."

I could see it now. Emmett hitting Mike so hard that it blew him to Canada. I winced; there wouldn't be a logical explanation for that.

"Cullen's not even here. He'll never know." He leaned towards me and I backed away. Emmett came storming out of the room across the hall. Thank god he was here. I would never be able to live it down if I had kissed him.

Emmett cracked his knuckles menacingly. My big teddy bear was acting like the tough guy I had thought him to be when we first met. He was strong, I had to admit…but inside he was a ball of fluff. "Newton! Were you trying to pull one over on me?" I grinned, even if the situation was not funny…at least not for Mike. These lines seemed like they were coming from some street gang in New York.

"No…Sir." Mike squeaked, turning a frightening shade of white.

"Were you trying to hit on my girlfriend?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. I wrapped my arms around Emmett.

"It's ok Em, really, we were just talking."

"I…"Mike sent me a panicked glance. "Yeah." He sneered. "We were just talking." A smile played across my face. I could see Emmett in a military suit telling Mike to go down and do fifty.

"Newton!" He barked. "If you ever come within 100 feet of Bella and talk to or touch her in any way, shape or form you will be as good as dead." he growled. This was no open-ended threat. When Emmett said he'd do something, well forget about changing his mind. I hope Mike stayed away…mainly for his sake and maybe mine.

"Yes sir! I mean Emmett." he scampered off, running through the crowd of students that had stopped to stare.

"You guys can leave now!" I called, an annoyed look on my face. "Show's over." God, people here were busy bodies. Unlike in Phoenix, people couldn't care less what happened to the people around them.

"That was not very nice." I said softly, staring up at Emmett's hulking figure.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" He asked, his eyebrows rising into his hairline, a worried expression playing across his face.

I decided that I could play with him a little longer. "Oh, of course." I said sarcastically, keeping a straight face. "I'm in love with Mike remember?" I grinned, then shuddered at the thought. "No, of course not, silly. Thanks Emmett." I sighed.

His face brightened, "No prob."

A distant bell rang, a type of gong. It was a strange sound. _I think I'm going deaf._ I thought. Students ducked into nearby classrooms. "I really need to go." I rushed through the door to my next class. I waved at Emmett over my shoulder and blew him a kiss. I shook my head and smiled to myself. These new clothes really did seem to affect my personality. I felt more confident and daring.

What did you guys think? Did it suck? Was it good? I know a lot didn't go on…but I thought I'd make it a bit funny…take a break from the drama…please, please, please REVIEW with suggestion. I HART THEM!!! Just click the blue button…u know you want to!

**Hart Y'all**

**Sophy**


	14. Hearts and Such

_Previously:_

A distant bell rang, a type of gong. It was a strange sound. I think I'm going deaf. I thought. Students ducked into nearby classrooms. "I really need to go." I rushed through the door to my next class. I waved at Emmett over my shoulder and blew him a kiss. I shook my head and smiled to myself. These new clothes really did seem to affect my personality. I felt more confident and daring.

RPOV

I sat in history. Things with Bella had not gone well. She had tried to be friendly…but I like an idiot had blown her off. I sighed and doodled in my notebook. Edward +Rose. I drew a big heart around it. It sounded so perfect, just like Emmet + Rose had so many weeks ago. But now I had Edward…a gentleman, my boyfriend…and maybe my soon to be husband. I grinned evilly. I loved him so much it hurt. Was that even possible?

"Miss Hale?" My head snapped up.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, Jessica something or other cast me an evil glare. What did I care? She was just a wannabe popular girl.

"What..what was the name of the King?"

This one would be easy…"King Edward." The class snickered. If I could have blushed now would be the moment.

"Rosalie…that is correct?" I smirked. He was my absolute favorite king in all history. He might be dead…but my personal living prince was here in the flesh. Most importantly he was mine. I went back to filing my nails; one had chipped as I slammed the door the Volvo. I really had to get Edward to get a new car. This one was getting old. Perhaps a Ferrari, or Lamborghini. It could be an early Christmas present from yours truly.

I tapped my red heel impatiently. The more time Edward had to think about her the worse it would be. I could see the uncertainty in his eyes every time he kissed me. It had to stop. I wanted Bella and Edward as far away as possible from each other. That wouldn't be a problem. That little nuisance might have taken my ex-husband but he wouldn't be interested in her for more than long. She was nothing special…not compared to me.

LUNCH

I stood in line for lunch with Edward. We had waited until the last moment to enter the cafeteria. Everyone was giving us deathly glares. I sniffed and grabbed Edward's hand. "What is their problem?" Of course we looked like two runway models, what could I say? But did they have to look, I mean come on they've seen us for two years. I fluffed my hair and pulled him towards where Alice, Jasper, Bella and Emmett were sitting.

"Hey." I greeted them energetically. I hoped they might have forgotten what had happened before.

"Can we sit?" Edward stared straight at Bella. As if he needed _her _permission. Bella blushed and looked down.

"Sure, whatever." She muttered. Emmett made room for Edward and I. An awkward silence continued. Everyone continued their conversations, acting as if we didn't exist.

"Oh my god! We so should!" Alice was bouncing in her seat. Bella had stolen her away from me too. I really had close to nothing left. I thought angrily.

"Ali, calm down." Jasper laughed along with Emmett, who left out a booming laugh.

Bella smiled, "If we go overboard, I swear to god Alice…" her voice trailed off and Emmett put his arm around her waist lovingly. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Have some fun Bella." Edward joked mockingly.

She glared at him for a moment. "Shut up Edward."

Emmett growled. "Let's go B. I don't want to hear anymore of this crap. Why don't we just go home?"

"Good idea." Everyone left and I stared at the now empty table. He sighed.

"I screwed up again." I nodded slowly.

EPOV

"I screwed up again." Everything that I seemed to say turned bad. I had tried to make a joke and that had made it worse than before, I expected Rose to yell at me, make me feel worse than I already did. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. The cafeteria was silent.

"It's not your fault they're all jerks." Her butterscotch eyes smiled, my dead heart melting at her words. She understood me for who I was. I could be whatever I wanted any my Rose would still accept me.

"Hey, how about we go to the meadow?" I whispered seductively in her ear.

She giggled, "Sure Ed." A pang of guilt swept over me. That was our meadow, Bella and I. But she didn't care anymore. I had Rosalie. What did it matter if she didn't care?

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had like 4 tests in a day and it was gruesome. (Seriously) Um…I know this chapter was short but I want your peoples opinions on how I made Rosalie sound? Was it bad, perf, awesome, horrible..??? Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!! You guys rock! **

**REVIEW, you know you want to,**

**Sophy:)**


	15. Call from Dad

BPOV

We had left the school. I looked back, making sure that no one was watching. I sighed, everything in life seemed screwed up. It couldn't get worse than this.

"Sorry Bells." Emmett frowned and I shook my head.

"Emmett, you didn't do anything. Edward was being a jerk. I can't wait to get back at him." I laughed and he grinned. Emmett held my hand tightly as we reached home. His home, my home, our home. I liked the sound of that.

"We'll leave you two alone." Alice winked and dragged Jasper to their room. "Oh and Bella, "she warned, curtly "Don't answer your phone." I could hear the beg in her voice. It was a figment of my imagination, I was just becoming paranoid.

"Oh, okay." What a strange order. I thought. Emmett pulled me into his arms and ran to our room at vampire speed.

1 hour later….

"B. come on, you've been doing homework for an hour, you need a break." Emmett moaned and I smiled up from my trig homework.

"Oh, fine." I pouted, I leaned closer to him and he held me close, kissing my neck, my wrists, my arms. My cell rang and I reached to pick it up moaning. My new Iphone vibrated on the bedside table. It had been a welcome gift from Emmett.

"Don't answer it." He whispered in my ear. "You're all mine." He said seductively.

I got up and reached for the phone, "It might be important." I insisted and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" A voice hollered. I held the phone away from my ear and winced. It was Charlie it had been a couple of weeks since we'd spoken. Not since…the move. He hadn't bothered to call me, probably to busy finding precious Jacob, the son he never had.

"Yes Charlie, " I asked coolly. "What may I help you with?" My voice was monotone and solid.

"I answered my office phone today and guess what they said?" He asked.

I kept my voice calm and uninterested, "And I care why?" Emmett ripped a piece of paper and wrote quickly. He passed me the note.

_**Easy Bella. Stay calm. **_

It said. I shook my head and turned away. "It was about you!" He screamed. "I just found out my daughter ditched school and ran off with her so called boyfriend Emmett Cullen from your principal."

"What daughter are you talking about?" I asked coldly. There was no answer on the other side. "Do you mean the daughter you threw out of your house because you cared more about Jacob Black than her? Because in my book I have no father, unless you count Carlisle. " I slammed down the phone and let out a sob. I hadn't said that, I wouldn't believe that I had said that. I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything.

"Bella, " Emmett held me rocking me back and forth in his arms. I didn't deserve this, not Emmett, not the Cullens, nothing… I deserved to die.

"Stop Emmett," I tried to push away, but he held on. If it weren't for the big arms wrapped around me I would fall to pieces. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve your family, I don't deserve anything. I deserve to die." I cried. The whole house was quiet.

"Bella." He glared at me while I cried. "Don't you ever say that again! I don't deserve you. You are an angel don't ever say that." He ordered, anger swelling in his words. I looked up into his butterscotch eyes.

"It's true." I hiccupped, trying to calm down. "I.." hiccup "I'm a monster." I let my head fall limply, my hair creating a curtain around my face.

"Isabella listen to me right now." Emmett held my tiny face in his big hands and forced me to look into his eyes. "You are not a monster. You are an angel, sure you said some very harsh things to your father, but that doesn't mean anything." He wiped the tears off my face and kissed me gently. "I'll love you forever, and you can't do anything about it."

I was sitting in Emmett's lap, perfectly content,I had finally calmed down, when he dropped a bomb over my head.

"Bella, I was thinking..." Oh. Shit. This could be two horrible things he could love someone else and want to break it off, or... Had he really meant what he had said earlier? Was he just trying to make me calm down, then to only break my heart?

"I love you, and...i want to marry you." I hid my face in my hands. It was matrimony, the most vile, horrible swear word in my dictionary. Sighing, I looked up from my hands and in to his golden eyes. I decided right then what I had to do. "I …I.." I couldn't think. I didn't have time to think. Why did I need to think? I knew the answer already. "Emmett. I.."

Edward broke through the wall with a crash. Plaster and dust flew everywhere causing me to cough loudly. I gasped, neither of us had known he was in the house.

"NO!!" he yelled, "NO! You cannot marry him. He'll hurt you Bella."

I crossed my arms, he had gone to far. "You hurt me." My eyes narrowed, "Emmett has never hurt me. I've only hurt him, is that so hard to understand? I don't deserve him, not the other way around. You have Rosalie. Just leave us alone." I screeched. He aimed his fist at me, or I thought he had and I put my hands up to block it. It had been to Emmett but I had blocked it. I heard the snap of my wrist but I felt no pain, I felt nothing. Nothing except anger towards Edward.

"Oh my god Bella." He whispered and Emmett held my wrist limply.

"I am going to kill you for this Edward." Emmett growled menacingly.

"No one is going to do anything." I winced the pain was registering in my mind. "If either of you sets hands on each other without my permission I will leave and never come back." I meant these words. I couldn't live with myself if either one of them was killed.

"Fine," he muttered, "Let's go B. I'll take you to the hospital." Emmett took me into his arms.

"I want Edward to take me. Emmett just… stay here." I wasn't sure what I was doing. His face fell and he left the room sadly. My voice had come out so bitter I wasn't surprised. The pain in my wrist felt like it was on fire. "Let's go Edward." He tried to draw me up in his arms but I fought with him. "I am going to walk." I gritted my teeth.

"No, you are not." He shot back and put him in his arms, I struggled but quieted down when I realized I had no chance of winning. I lay limply in his arms as he carried me to the car. Edward drove faster than usual, whizzing past a traffic cop. He ignored it and kept driving until we reached the hospital.

My wrist was numb, in so much pain that I didn't feel anything. We rushed to the emergency room and Carlisle came in looking grim.

"What happened?" He asked, eyeing Edward with a look of disappointment.

No one spoke. "Edward went to punch Emmett and I caught the blow instead." I finally said. Edward left the room and I was glad I needed some time to think.

"You're going to need a cast Bella." Carlisle eyed my wrist, poking at it softly.

I groaned. "How long?" Could it get any worse? All of Forks was going to know about it. What was the cover story?

"At least two months." I sighed, this would put off the "change" even longer.

"What's the cover story?" We couldn't tell everyone the truth, that would be a catastrophe.

Carlisle's calm face crunched up and anger radiated his face. I had almost never seen this expression. "I don't know but I have the mind to kick Edward out of the house."

"No," I retorted. "It's okay, it's just a broken wrist. It's not that big a deal." He shook his head.

"He's really gone to far this time Bella. I don't know if anyone's willing to put up with it."

"I am." I said quietly. I didn't love Edward, at least not the way I loved Emmett, but I didn't want him to leave.

"Bella, may I ask you something?" Carlisle asked, his voice politely fluid. I nodded. "Do you love Emmett?"

I knew the answer without even thinking, "Of course."

"Do you love Edward?"

I thought hard, no, I didn't love him. "No, not the way he wants me to, but like a brother or friend. He doesn't get it though. I'd rather have him as a brother than nothing at all." I confessed. Tears trickled down my face, all the times we had spent together, reading, the meadow, they all meant nothing now.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you should tell Edward this. I'll be back. In the meantime pick a cast color."

I laughed, "Sure Dr. Cullen." He slipped out of the room. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward stepped into the room. He slouched, his hair messier than usual, a frown permanently on his face.

"Oh, hey Edward." I didn't look up from the color chart.

"Bella did you mean what you said?" His eyes pleaded, begged me to say the opposite.

"Yes." I choked out.

He turned away, looking out the window, "You know, I always expected you to leave me. Maybe for some human or something, but not for my brother."

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I couldn't think of anything else to say. What could I say that would make it better?

"Does everything we ever went through mean nothing to you?"

"Edward, try to understand." I cried. "I won't forget any of it, I will always love you…in a way, but I love Emmett more than you can possibly understand. I love him so much it hurts. I can't do anything about it." I stared up at Edward, his beautiful face looking worse than broken. He looked dead, truly lying in a casket dead. He looked like me when he had left.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me, I felt emotions run through me, love, anger, sadness. But love towards my brother, my friend. "Sorry Bella." He choked out as he let go of me."

I let him hold me , "I'm so sorry Edward. Be happy with Rosalie. Please." I needed him to be happy, or else I couldn't be happy.

"I don't love her Bella. I love you. I've always loved you."

"What about the times you kissed her and held her? They couldn't have meant nothing." I struggled to understand. They seemed so good together, like two pieces of a puzzle, but what had gone wrong?

"Don't be mad, okay? I'll tell you. Just don't be mad." I nodded. How could I be mad when he was falling apart piece by piece? A paper slowly being shredded. I couldn't be mad no matter how bad it was.

"Rose and I never loved each other. We just wanted you guys to break up and come back to us. But…we ended up loving each other in the process. But I always loved you. Always, even if there was a fraction that loved her, most of my heart will always be yours."

"Oh Edward, I am so, so sorry." He kissed me lightly on the head.

"Friends at least?" he asked gently.

"Of course, always, silly." I chuckled. My heart was whole again. I could commit myself to Emmett.

"I'll wait outside."

"'Kay." I yawned. It had been a very long day. I fell asleep, probably the cause of the drugs that had been injected in my body.

"Isabella, wake up." I felt a cold hand shake my shoulder lightly. I felt the weight of my left arm. The cast was on. The ugly, white cast was plain on my arm.

"You can go home now." I looked up into the obsidian eyes of Carlisle.

"Oh, thanks!" I sat up, giving him a hug. "Is Emmett here?" I asked looking around the room.

His eyes darkened, "No, he's…at home I believe. Edward is here." I frowned. How come Emmett wasn't here? "All right then."

Edward strolled into the room, eyes black with thirst. "Let's go Bella." He held out his arm and I took it to steady myself. The room was spinning and I wasn't sure I could stand properly.

**First off….thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome!!!! Also I'd like to thank all the people who helped me with this chapter….**BiteMeEdward7,

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh, and , **who's username I cannot remember right now, cuz im a huge freak! Umm…also this story is not going to end like Eternal Dusk…for those of you that read it, ummm…please review… cuz I hart ya'll…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Sophy :)**

**P.S. I must admit this chapter was sorta bad but…I think it passed exception…hopefully???**


	16. Leaving?

**Sorry this update took so long… Between school and my other two stories its hard to update a lot… By the way my new story is ****Moving On. ****You can take a glance at it…It will get intresting. I promise…Please review cuz as my faithful reviewers here know I need advice and constructive critism to make a good story… Here's the next chapter!**

_Previously: _

"_You can go home now." I looked up into the obsidian eyes of Carlisle._

"_Oh, thanks!" I sat up, giving him a hug. "Is Emmett here?" I asked looking around the room._

_His eyes darkened, "No, he's…at home I believe. Edward is here." I frowned. How come Emmett wasn't here? "All right then."_

Edward strolled into the room, eyes black with thirst. "Let's go Bella." He held out his arm and I took it to steady myself. The room was spinning and I wasn't sure I could stand properly.

BPOV

I questioned Edward in the car. "Why didn't Emmett come?" I asked for the millionth time.

He rolled his eyes, "I already told you Bella, he was busy." His fists clenched the steering wheel. We were only going at 50mph.

I sighed, "Can you drive any faster?" I could feel myself nagging. I couldn't help it though, what was Emmett doing that was so important that he couldn't come?

"Bella we're almost there." Edward said flatly.

We pulled into the darkened driveway and I quickly stepped out of the car. Edward opened the door for me and I briskly walked into the house. It was silent, an eerie silence. There were no laughs, no giggles, no voices. "Where is everyone?" I whispered to Edward but he had disappeared.

I walked slowly up the stairs. I paused in front of our room.

"Emmett I am so, so sorry," I could hear Alice's voice. What was she sorry about?

"I…I loved her. Sh-sh- she left me. Sh-sh-she left me. Sh-sh-she said sh-sh-she wouldn't leave." I could hear the panic in his voice. But who had left? I had left for a brief period of time, I wasn't going anywhere.

I heard Alice murmur something. "J-j-just leave." He cried.

Alice came out of the room looking down, "Alice what happened?" I asked.

"Like you don't already know Bella." Her voice dripping with venom.

"What?"

"It really took a punch from Edward to make you realize who you actually loved didn't it?" Alice glared at me. I pushed passed her into the room.

"Emmett?" I noticed him sitting in a heap, leaning on the bed. He was rocking violently, shaking and dry-sobbing. He held a picture in his hands, one of the two of us kissing. I ran to his side and wrapped my arms around him. "Honey what happened?" I touched my lips to his and he pulled away.

"What I-is this? A g-g-oodbye kiss?" he stuttered.

"I'm not going anywhere Emmett. What is wrong with you?"

EPOV

She touched her lips to mine but I pulled away. "What I-is this? A g-g-oodbye kiss?" I stuttered. I couldn't help it. She didn't love me anymore. Why was she kissing me?

"I'm not going anywhere Emmett. What is wrong with you?" Bella objected incredulously.

"You love Edward." I croaked. I couldn't stand to hear myself so weak, so powerless. So sad, how was it possible that one girl could do this to me? But this wasn't just one girl; it was Bella the love of my life. It was true, how could she deny it? Alice had seen them kissing, she had chosen him over me to go to the hospital. What were the odds?

"I love you." She whispered. "Always have and always will. What will it take for you to accept that?" She snuggled into my lap.

"But…" I sputtered. "You chose him over me, you kissed him Bella. What was I supposed to think? You didn't even answer my marriage proposal."

"Oh, Baby." She sighed. "I wanted him to take me because we had some things to sort out. And the kiss was an accident. He won't be bothering us anymore." Bella smiled and my whole world seemed to light up. "And about the marriage proposal…" Her voice trailed off. My heart sunk, she didn't want to marry me. "Can we wait? At least until we're the same age? I just don't want to be the girl that gets married right out of high school."

I was surprised by her answer but even more surprised by my response. "As much time as you need, I'll wait forever if I have to."

Tears trickled down her face slowly, she tried to hide them, but the smell of salt reached my nose. "Bella what's wrong? What did I do?" I held her tightly.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry. I can't believe…"she took deep breaths. "I can't believe you thought I would leave you. Did I really hurt you so much? Oh god, I'm so sorry. " She said into my shoulder, her words coming out muffled, "How do I make it up to you? What can I do?" she sniffled.

BPOV

I felt awful, I was ready to rip myself to shreds. Seeing Emmett like that, a vision of me when Edward had left. I had already hurt him once and probably thought I could hurt him again. I would never regain his trust.

"Bells," he murmured. "All you have to do is stay, now can I sign your cast?"

I laughed, "Sure, take up as much room as you want." He took a huge red sharpie out from the desk drawer. He drew a huge red heart that covered pretty much my whole cast.

_**Bella + Emmett Forever, I'll love you until the day I die**_

I beamed, this meant forever. "I love you too."

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Alice came running into the room, her hair flying, "YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE UP ALL THE ROOM ON THAT CAST!!"

Emmett looked scared and edged away from Alice. "No, Alice." I laughed, clutching my stomach, "There's room right here." I twisted my arm to show her the back strip it was empty.

"That's not much." She pouted, glaring at Emmett.

I sighed, "Just snap my other arm and you can sign the other one."

"Haha." Alice said sarcastically. She grabbed the black sharpie out of Emmett's hand and took out other colors and began drawing. "Done." She smiled tentatively.

"What does it say?" I groaned at the thought.

Emmett let out a laugh, "Hemhem." He cleared his throat.

Bella, we are going shopping today whether you like it or not. We are going to pick out dresses for the opening of the new club in Seatttle, Down. Rosalie and I will be having dance lessons with you prior to going.

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!" I yelped. "EMMETT!"

"You said anything." He said thoughtfully.

"UGH! Couldn't you have chosen something less torturous? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed playfully.

Edward appeared in the doorway. "Let's go Bro, before Bella throws something at you." He chuckled, "I wouldn't give open ended threats B." I glared at him.

"Both of you are so going to pay."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I better get at least 20reviews before I update!!! LOL…huge thanks to my sharpie sister aka beta **BiteMeEdward7 **and thanks for all the reviews!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! It doesn't hurt!**

**Love ya'll**

**Sophy :)**


	17. Dancing

_Previously: "YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!" I yelped. "EMMETT!" _

"_You said anything." He said thoughtfully. _

"_UGH! Couldn't you have chosen something less torturous? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed playfully._

_Edward appeared in the doorway. "Let's go Bro, before Bella throws something at you." He chuckled, "I wouldn't give open ended threats B." I glared at him._

"_Both of you are so going to pay."_

"Bella, come on!" Rosalie groaned. Me, getting dance lessons. It was like a nightmare come true. To tell the truth, I would have rather faced going on a date with Mike than this. Emmett knew me too well for my own good.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"This is impossible! Try it again. Move your hips like this." She did a quick and easy movement as she swayed her hips, showing off her curvy figure.

There was no way I would be able to do it. "Can we please give up? I can't do this!" I whined.

"Try again!" Alice commanded. I rolled my eyes and tried again. _Left, right, left, right. _I thought. I slipped and landed on my behind.

"Can you at least try?" Rose pleaded.

"No." I retorted stubbornly.

"Do you want _me _to dance with Emmett?" she fluttered her eyebrows seductively. "Because _I _know how to dance."

My eyes narrowed. She wouldn't dare. As if to read my thoughts Rose spoke again, "That would leave you and Edward pretty pissed off wouldn't it?" She smiled sweetly. She was not going to have _my _Emmett. Even if I had to dance for it.

"Fine." I challenged. "Show it again." For the first time I paid attention to every movement. The way her arms rose over her head and the way her hips slowly moved down.

"Can I try now?"

"Duh." Alice cranked up the music. "Party Like a Rockstar" rushed through my ear drum, not permitting me to think properly.

"GO NOW!" Rosalie urged. I let the music take over my body as I swayed. I let my arms come up over my head as I closed my eyes briefly. I didn't follow the steps that Rose had taught me, I just did my own thing. It actually felt good…like I was free. The last notes of the song faded away and it was finally quiet. I turned to stare at Rosalie and Alice. Their expressions were unreadable…almost frozen.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down and taking me along for the ride.

"Was I that bad?" I squeaked awkwardly.

"BAD?" Rosalie screeched. "THAT doesn't even cover it." I winced, could she be any nicer? "THAT was fucking awesome!!!"She beamed at me and laughed.

I stared at the two of them. I came to one conclusion: they were both lunatics. There was no way I, Bella Swan could dance. It was like against my religion.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"No seriously. You're sooo ready!" Alice acted like a little child on Christmas and I couldn't help giggling along with them.

"So it wasn't too bad?" I repeated. I had a feeling my brain was short-circuiting. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't accept it. I sat down on the bed shakily.

"It was awesome Bella! Emmett's going to go crazy." I read Rosalie's smug expression. She wasn't kidding.

Emmett POV

(In the car, on the way to go shopping) "Please Edward, PLEASE???" I whined. "I need to be with Bella."

He rolled his eyes at me and kept on ignoring me. He was clenching the steering wheel and driving faster than usual. "Whatever"

Rage spread through me. "Edward take me back NOW!" I said it more forcefully.

He snickered and then his face turned to a serene mask. "What is so funny?" I demanded. He was really getting on my nerves now. He could NOT just kidnap me and take me away from my love. Especially since I hadn't seen her in hours.

"Nothing." Edward tried to sound serious. "Just listening to the thoughts around here. Really funny." He peeked at me to see if I'd bought it.

"Ya right." I scoffed. I punched him in the arm harder than I wanted to.

"Emmett!" He groaned. Edward rubbed his shoulder gingerly. He punched me back. I let out a booming laugh. At least things between us were somewhat "normal" now. Bella must have told him something at the hospital. They seemed like friends now. More like siblings, which they would be in a couple years. But the kiss they had shared bothered me. I leaned my head on the window gently, deep in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself Em." I looked up at Edward.

"I'm not doing anything." I quickly checked my seating position.

"You seemed like you were solving a conundrum or something. You don't want your brains to blow out before tonight would you? Bella wouldn't be too happy." He smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said icily. We pulled into the parking lot of the Port Angeles shopping center. I leaned against the car door as Edward got his wallet. It didn't take long but two girls had strolled over.

"Hey there." One said, fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her platinum blonde hair. I stared past her. I had already dated a blonde. They were all self-concerning air heads.

"Hey." I muttered. Edward was taking a long time. How long does it take for a vampire to find his wallet.

"Here's my number if you want it." She pulled out a slip of paper from her purse and held it out to me.

"Do you keep like a stash of papers in your purse for every guy that comes by? Or is it just me?" I asked harshly. ""Cuz I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend who's one hundred times more beautiful than you."

Her eyes burned with hatred as they glazed over, "Whatever, too bad you missed such a good opportunity. Plus." She smiled wickedly, "You're probably on steroids. I don't want to associate with some dumb ass who will get himself killed."

"Sure. Good bye now." I waved her off. Edward chose this moment to "find" his wallet.

"Where were you?" I hissed angrily. I had a feeling I already knew.

He burst out laughing and couldn't control himself. "You. Are. So. Mean." He burst out.

"Hey," I shrugged, "She was asking for it."

"Yeah, by giving you her number. Sure. " Edward agreed sarcastically.

"Can we just go find these clothes before I take your car, crash it and go home?" I tapped my foot.

His eyes narrowed, "Fine."

OMG I am sooo sorry!! I know this was a short chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to update. You wouldn't believe what is going on in my life, between juggling school, my friends, my bf ignoring and my two other stories im just like totally overwhelmed.. But please be kind and REVIEW! PLEASE!! I hope this chapter was funny…

**Sophy**

**REVIEW!! I expect at least 20reviews before my next update!**


	18. Getting Ready

"EDWARD!" I moaned, I think you've been spending too much time with Alice and Rosalie. Can we just go already?" I now knew how Bella felt every time she was dragged shopping by my sisters. It was painful, boring and annoying.

"One more thing." He motioned me over to the watches. I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't already have enough watches. I sighed and directed my attention to where he was pointing.

"Okay, fine! Now can we go?" I pleaded.

"Yes." Edward nodded, "I think you have enough stuff."

"Yeah to last me three years." I looked at the bags full of my purchases. There was one tiny one. One that I liked to call the "little blue box". A.k.Tiffany's and Co. I had insisted on getting Bella something, to Edward's dismay.

"She won't take it." He had argued. "Bella won't accept anything, I've tried."

"Well I'm not you." I retorted. Edward's eyes filled with pain and I felt suddenly guilty for my words. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Let's just go." I wanted to see my angel so badly. It had been almost four hours.

"Emmett, will you STOP thinking about her. It's getting annoying." Edward complained.

"Sorry." I switched my thoughts to thinking about the Greek alphabet and the lyrics of "Numb" by Linkin Park. The lyrics meant nothing, they had meant a lot a couple hours ago when I thought she didn't love me. But now they could be tossed out the window. All that mattered was that I was the luckiest guy on the planet and Bella wanted me over every boy out there.

A few hours later…..

I tugged on the waist of my jeans pulling them lower, that way you could see my boxers. I put on a oversized jacket. "Yo yo yo." I went over to Jasper and he smiled slightly.

"Excited are we?"

"Yeah." I admitted. "Very."

"She is too, for your information." Jasper laughed. "But I don't think that Bella will like seeing your boxers. Its not her style."

Edward came into the room, "Nice boxers." He noted and they laughed together.

I growled. "What do you guys have against my poor boxers?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I pulled the pants up slightly.

"Nothing," Edward chuckled, holding back a comeback.

"And Alice and Rosalie are going to like how you're dressed." They puffed out their chests.

"They chose our clothes." I let out a booming laugh. "Mommy choosing our clothes now, how sad." I put on my best baby eyes. They were both on top of me in a second.

"Get your clothes dirty boys and we're not going at all." Alice called from across the hall.

"They started it." I answered sorely.

"I don't care!" I heard three voices, one of them Bella's. Since when did she care about what I was wearing? Not that I was complaining. We all stood up and brushed our clothes off.

"I'm going downstairs." I muttered and dashed out of them room.

BPOV

I stared at my self in the mirror. I didn't even LOOK like myself anymore. The smokey mascara, eyeliner and eyes shadow made me look somewhat sexy. The dark red lipstick made my lips seem less full, just to the right amount that way they were very kissable. (According to Alice). The huge silver hoops could be seen through my rockstar curly hair. The off the shoulder black shirt with the red chunky tanktop underneath and low cut jeans made me look older and more sophisticated. Rosalie came up behind me.

"Good luck Bella." Rose smiled kindly at me. She moved me slightly out of the way so she could fluff her already luscious hair. It was times like this where I wished I could look like that. But I didn't so there was no use in thinking about it. I'd just have to wait…another year…or two.

"Hey wear this." Rosalie pulled out a chunky necklace from the upper drawer.

"It's too much." I arugued.

Alice charged out of the bathroom. "No! You can't wear it." Rosalie and I turned towards her. "I mean," she covered up her outburst. "It would be too much with the boots your wearing."

"Yeah totally." Rose agreed. I nodded. The words registered in my brain. BOOTS?

"I cannot dance in boots! I'll break something!" Both vampires sighed.

"Wear some pumas then," Alcie gave in.

"Yay!" I clapped in a very girly manner. Something I had learned from Rosalie. "Now can we go?" I walked down the steps slowly…searching for my love…Emmett.

"Bella?" He looked up from the magazine he was reading. He rushed up the steps twirled me around. I laughed.

"Hey Em."

"You look sizzlin'" I giggled.

"You look good too, Going for the snoop daddy look?" I stared at his "Bling" and low pants with the boxers showing through. Emmett put me down slowly.

"Do you like?" He bowed and I stared at him up and down.

"Pull your pants up. Some other girl's going to steal you away from me and I will be majorly upset.

"Oh fine." He grumbled and pulled up his pants. "Everyone has problems with boxers showing." Emmett said with a hurt expression on his face,

"No, I love them." I cooed. "But I want you all to myself. I don't want to share." My hand lingered on his stony jaw.

"Hello?? Other people here? Can we go before I barf?" Jasper pleaded and Alice punched him.

"Going." Emmett pulled me into the car and on his lap. "Edward, do you mind driving?" He asked.

"Sure, since I'm a chauffer." Rosalie patted his arm lovingly.

"A hot chauffer." She kissed him.

**I know this chapter was sort of unmeaningful…but the next chapter will be JUICY! Guess what will happen? Who will show? Plz review…cuz it took me forever to write this chapter …I don't know why though. **


	19. Werewolves

_Previously:_

"_Hello?? Other people here? Can we go before I barf?" Jasper pleaded and Alice punched him. _

"_Going." Emmett pulled me into the car and on his lap. "Edward, do you mind driving?" He asked. _

"_Sure, since I'm a chauffer." Rosalie patted his arm lovingly. _

"_A hot chauffer." She kissed him._

"Are you ready to dance?" Emmett's cinnamon coated breath tickled my ear. I giggled.

"Sure?"

"You better be." He growled playfully he enveloped me in one of his huge bear hugs and leaned I to kiss him.

"Hem Hem. We're here." I looked past Emmett to see Jasper grinning at us from the seat in front of us. I suddenly noticed my surroundings. Music was blaring and there was a long line leading into the club. The bodyguard looked like he could beat up Emmett. (Not a pretty sight)

"Oh," I gasped. "That was fast. I hadn't noticed."

"Obviously." Edward scoffed. "You guys have been staring deeply into each others eyes for the past," he looked down at his Rolex watch "14minutes and 47seconds. It's like you haven't seen each other in years.

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!" Alice squeaked excitedly, punching her brother in the shoulder. She paused, and looked passed all of us. The noise and people didn't seem to matter anymore. All of us were staring at her intently. A vision, a vision that had her glaring at me. "Bella."

"Yes?" I asked, as Alice drew out of the trance.

"Are you planning on meeting any mutts any time soon?"

"I…no." Mutts? I hadn't talked to any of the pack since Jacob had gone missing. He had been my tie to them and without him I probably wasn't accepted anymore. "They hate me."

"When Alice?" Edward demanded and I shot him a glance. He looked back at me momentarily realizing that it wasn't his job anymore to protect me.

"Tomorrow or something. I'm not sure." She whispered quietly looking at her hands. I stayed calm. There was no need to panic. Just stay calm. I told myself mentally.

"Well, in that case we can enjoy ourselves tonight right?" Rose flipped her hair, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess." Emmett said looking down at my expression. "Unless Bella's not up for it."

"No, I'm perfectly all right." I said quickly. I _wanted _to have fun. I _wanted _to dance with Emmett and NOTHING was going to get in the way of that. Not even Jacob, my ex-best friend. "Let's go." I pulled his hand and we stepped out of the car.

"Valet?" Rosalie clapped her hands together and two boys about my age appeared. Just like in the movies.

"Can we help you Beautiful?" The black haired one said sexily. Or in a voice that he thought was sexy. I snickered and Emmett dragged me towards the front.

Edward growled fiercely at him and I couldn't help giggling. "She's taken." He said coldly, wrapping his arm around her waist. Where had that come from? Since when did Edward act so overprotective of Rosalie? As if reading my thoughts my love shrugged and we reached the entrance, past all the kids and adults waiting in line.

"Son, there's a line." The security motioned us towards the back of the mile long line.

"Oh I know." Emmett said smoothly. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward came up behind us. "Here's our passes." VIP passes appeared in his hand, for the six of us.

"Oh right. You must be personal friends of the owner."

"Yes, that's right." Rosalie beamed at him and fluttered her eyes lashes.

"Can you please tone it done a bit Rose?" Edward hissed, "You're MY girlfriend. You don't have to flirt with every guy here."

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "That's how I used to feel. But Bella came along and made it better." He kissed me lightly on the nose.

Rosalie frowned, "Whatever, can we go in now?" I held Emmett's hand as we stepped into the loud and crowded club. Colored lights were flashing in every direction and the dance floor was crowded with couples. The bar was full of lonely and not to mention geeky teens. People that didn't really seem to fit in here. Not that I really did either but I at least looked the part.

"Hey, B. How about we get you a drink?" Emmett asked me as I watched the others step onto the dance floor.

"I'm fi-"

"A Shirley temple for my girlfriend please." Emmett pulled a crisp bill out of his back pocket.

"Emmett!" I complained, He put his finger to my lips. I didn't even like alcoholic drinks. Let alone a Shirley something or other.

"Just this once?" He pleaded and I gave in. I was such a push over. He grinned and held the drink for me as we went to a small table in the back of the club. "Drink" He ordered as we sat down.

"Do you want me drunk?" I questioned. He gave me an evil grin. "I DON'T even want to know."

"Okay then." I took a sip of the icy drink. Not bad. Could use a little sugar though. "See?" Emmett asked in utter contempt. "You DO like it,"

"Fine, It's okay." I gave in. He held my hand under the table and used his other hand to absentmindedly play with my hair. I waited for him to talk.

"Bella can I give you something?" I groaned and prepared myself for what was yet to come. Out of the pocket of his snoop dog jacket came a box. A little blue box. A GIFT. I realized.

"May I?"I nodded, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I'd done that enough these days. The box opened and I stared at the most breathtaking necklace and ring. I let out a short gasp,

"It's beautiful Em but I don't deserve it." I smiled down at the diamonds, touching them with the utmost care.

He guffawed, "You deserve better Bella." I wondered if this statement had an alternate meaning.

"I can't accept it though." I said sadly.

"Why not?" his eyes darkened, "Please wear them." He said softly, pleading with me.

"Well…" I knew I'd be giving in soon. "They are wonderful." He smiled widely and slipped the ring onto my finger. "This isn't an engagement ring is it?" I questioned him warily. I didn't want to push it away but if it had another meaning I couldn't wear it.

"No," he shook his head. "I wish. No, it's just a ring." His voice lowered and he dropped his head in embarrasement. "I wanted you to wear it because…" His eyes shone in the light. "To show you that I'll be here forever. I won't leave you Bella. And even if it's not an engagement ring it has a similar meaning but you don't have to wear it. It's okay. Nevermind. I should have listened to Edward." His voice shook. Emmett spoke this way when he was agitated. He needed to get everything out and the best way was fast.

"Oh Emmett." I hugged him tightly, "Of course I'll wear it!" I smiled happily. He let out a happy sigh. "You silly boy." I laughed light heartedly, "I didn't need a ring to tell me that. I knew that already."

He kissed my hand, "But still…"It was like watching a little boy on Christmas. I loved it when Emmett was this way. He radiated happiness. I too was happy with this, it was nice for it to feel official. "Read the inside." He said handing it to me. I turned it around to read the script hand writing written across the inner part.

_You and I collide forever. Emmett._

I was close to tears, tears of happiness. I didn't want to ruin my look with them though.

"I love it. Will you help me with the necklace too?" I lifted up my sea of hair as he closed the clasp around my neck.

"Perfect." He sighed.

"Let's go dance." I smiled. Time to have fun! We waited for the next song and Emmett pushed us to the middle of the dance floor. Right under the disco ball. We became one dancing together, I felt like I was in a movie.

"You said you didn't know how to dance." Emmett said loudly over the blasting music.

"I just learned today." I shouted back.

He stared at me incredously, "No joke?" I shook my head. I threw my arms back around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist. Lower than I thought possible. It felt good though, to be loved, to be wanted to so much that he'd do that. I blushed and the red light streamed across my face.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back passionately. It had been a long day.

"I love you too," I leaned my head against his chest, though it had nothing to do with the music. He hugged me closer.

"Thanks for coming Bella." Emmett said sincerely, my face was inches from his.

"I wanted to." He suddenly tensed and his arms tightened around me. Edward and Jasper were by his side in an instant.

"He's here." Edward growled. I realized who "he" was.

"Just act normal." Jasper said rapidly, "Act like we don't know he's here."

Emmett growled furiously "I can't believe he has the guts to show his face."

"Just calm down Em. Take deep breaths." I ran my hand along his arm and his expression softened.

"Calm. Calm." He repeated.

"Calm." I said with him.

"No." he roared.

"Calm." I insisted. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I tried to break away from Emmett's steel grasp. "Let go." I hissed. He automatically followed my command.

"Bella?" I turned around.

"Jacob?" I stared back at my best friend. Or more like ex-best friend. I hugged him and he pushed me away.

"We need to talk." He snarled. I looked back at Emmett. He was glowering at Jacob along with the rest of the Cullens.

"Outside." Jasper said calmly. We all headed out the back way, there was no one outside. Nothing other than a couple of trash cans. Emmett's hand crushed mine and I tried to keep from wincing. It looked like a scene right out of the Covenant. I gulped. Hopefully it wouldn't end like that scene too. Five vampires to one werewolf…you could guess who would win.

"What do you want Mutt?" Emmett asked, keeping his voice monotone. I looked at his expression. Every inch of his marble like body was stiff.

"I needed to talk to Bella." He watched me.

"Talk." Edward growled.

"I was sent by Charlie." He began.

"I don't want to hear about it." I cut in through gritted teeth. I didn't want to hear anything about Charlie. It only made the pain and guilt worse.

"You're hurting him Bella."

Anger rushed through me and I lost my temper, "I'M HURTING HIM?" I screeched. No one had anticipated my outburst. "It's not my fault you ran away and he blamed me! It's NOT my fault he cares more about YOU than he does me. It's his fault. He hurt me. AND NOW YOU'RE BLAMING ME?"

Jacob responded calmly but anger flashed in his eyes. He ignored my outburst. "It's always about you Bella." I blinked.

"Sure. Are you done now? Or do you have something else you'd like to say?" I knew he was lying. I never thought about myself. It was always others.

"Right." He nodded. "You think your such a martyr Bella. But do you know how many people you've hurt?" Every word cut into my heart. Because now he wasn't lying it was the truth. I kept a serene façade. I wasn't going to let him see me break apart.

"It's really a low blow to break up with Edward." He sneered his name. "And go for his brother."

I tried to interrupt but he continued. "You always get what you want. You always act innocent but I can see beyond it. You could have had me. But you broke my heart and chose Edward again. You got him back but then broke his heart and took Emmett. You probably hurt Rosalie too because she loved Emmett. And you hurt Emmett without even trying." He paused. "And next you'll go to Jasper."

"It's not true." I whispered quietly.

"What's not true? That you broke more hearts than possible. You don't even care about any of them. No one's showed how much it hurts because they don't want to hurt you." Emmett's hand was still in mine and I wanted to cry into his chest. But I couldn't. I didn't deserve him. "Have you ever wondered how either of them feel? You like play them on wire. Making them think that you might choose them one day."

"SHUT UP!" Emmett and Edward roared together.

"Let him talk." I whispered.

Jacob grinned an evil grin, "But I'm tired of waiting Bella. And that's what I came to tell you. I give up. Soon they will too. And you'll be all alone." He disappeared into the wind and we all stood there. I knew it was true. Every word he had uttered. I'd hurt them both more than I'd intended.

"Let's go home." Alice began walking towards the car and I followed her limply. I pried my hand out of Emmett's. I saw the hurt emotion flicker across his face. Here was another thing to add to the "What Bella Did Wrong" list. I climbed into the car after Alice. Emmett tried to put me in his lap, I shook my head and leaned farther away from him. He said nothing, expression blank. I let the silent tears fall willingly now. It didn't matter anymore. I didn't deserve anything. I leaned my head against the window and looked out at the people. Teens talking, couples hand in hand. Normal, something I wish I was now. He tried to wipe away the tears, to comfort me. To make it better. But all I wanted was for him to yell at me. Make me feel worse because even if I lived to be a century old I would never forgive myself for doing this. I couldn't face anyone. I jumped out of the car and ran into the house as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway. I raced up the steps into our room. I didn't acknowledge Carlisle and Esme who had been holding hands, sitting on the love seat.

I threw on my pajamas and curled into a tight ball at the foot of the bed.

My love, the love I didn't even deserve came into the room and sprinted to me and put his arms around me. I trembled and let more tears fall.

"Stop." I croaked.

"No." He retorted. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He stroked my cheek.

"Are you crazy?" I practically screamed, "Weren't you there when I was listening to Jacob?"

"Bella. It's okay. I can't believe you even listened to him." He laughed darkly, the smile not reaching his eyes.

I turned towards him and broke away from his grasp. "Emmett" I looked straight into his eyes. "I listened to him because it's true." My tears stopped for the moment. I felt okay, I was so angry it overpowered any other emotion.

"It's not." He shook his head.

"Look at me." I held his face in my hands. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that I haven't ripped your family apart. Look at me and tell me that I haven't broken your heart or Edwards. That I didn't break Jacob's and Charlie's."

"You-"

I interrupted him this time. "Don't even lie." I said bitterly. "I might not be as smart as you but I'm not stupid. So don't even try it. Just leave me alone."

"Okay." He whispered and pain filled his loving gaze. Emmett closed the door gently and I let out a sob. I threw my head against the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

Emmett POV

I listened to my beloved, standing right outside the door. I could hear her sobs through out the silent house. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but all she did was push me away. I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

"Let her calm down first." I nodded slowly, he did know her better than I did. He went back towards his room. I waited until she was sound asleep and I snuck into the room. She was curled up in a ball. Tears cascading down her face like a waterfall, black tears staining the white pillow case. For a moment I was sure she was awake. But her eyes were closed. I could hear her talking in her sleep and I crawled under the covers and held her. Bella wouldn't know if I was here. Not if I left before she woke up. I held her closely.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated. "I don't deserve you." But it was all wrong. Sure Bella had hurt me. But it didn't matter. I was willing to get past it because it didn't matter. I loved her. She loved me. I didn't care if she would break my heart a million times. I would always love her.

**Can anyone say LONG CHAPTER?? I hope I made up for last chapter… I really tried to make it good! Thanks for all the past reviews and advice! You guys are awesome!! And I expect at least 20reviews before my next update…because I've been skipping a lot of hw for this. So please review!**


	20. Hurting

"Bella, honey, wake up." The voice was faraway, miles away, I didn't want to hear it. "It's time to get ready for school." I felt a cold hand caress my cheek kindly. I flinched at the touch. His touch. I had made a promise to myself while subconscious. I would never hurt Emmett or any of the other Cullens again. Not if it was the last thing I did. My eyes fluttered open. I stared into Emmett's pain filled eyes. I looked away quickly. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't talk. My mouth could not open to even say a whispered "good morning." I uncovered myself and stood up. I felt as if I was only here in body, watching the scene play out, not able to change anything.

"How did you sleep darling?" He waited for my answer. I wanted to respond, "Badly, you weren't by my side." But I couldn't. I couldn't bare to hurt Emmett or Edward or Charlie anymore. I just wanted to rot in a jail cell. "What would you like to eat for breakfast?" Silence. My mouth was zippered shut. I felt blank, a pain I hadn't felt since the last time they had left. But this time…I couldn't curl up in a corner and cry, I needed to stay strong and quiet even if I had to suffer.

"I'll leave you alone then." He dropped his head as I watched him walk out of the room. His motions, the way he was slouching, as if to say, "I give up. She doesn't want me anymore." If only I could tell him why. If only I could tell Emmett that this was so I couldn't hurt him anymore. I waited silently as he shut the door gently. I felt the weight of the ring on my hand. I slipped it off, prepared to throw it against the wall. I stopped myself, this would rip Emmett apart. I couldn't do it. I lay it gently on the desk. It would never be used again, I thought sadly. I listened quietly as he walked down the hall.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He murmured, I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"Give her time," I heard a voice that was probably Edward's. If I had been normal Edward would probably have been right. Time heals. But I wasn't normal and nothing could heal the deep gash penetrating my heart.

"Watch her fall apart? Is that what I'm supposed to do?" He muttered bitterly. I let out a violent sob. I didn't need to be comforted. I needed to be hated. To be yelled at. To be thrown out. The tremor of the tears rocked my body, like an angry siren piercing the night. I tried to calm myself down, think of something else…a happier time. Anytime except for now. Tears ran down my cheeks faster than I could wipe them away. I felt the handle twisting, and then…nothing. Everything had stopped, Edward and Emmett's talking, the birds chirping, even my meltdown. I repeated in my head over and over what I had to do. Ignore them. Make sure that my words could never hurt either of them, not Edward and certainly not Emmett. I threw on some clothes hurriedly, not caring what matched and what didn't. I wasn't going to be bothered by looking good, I just wanted to be left alone. I slipped into a gray Victoria's Secret running outfit and quickly tied the laces of my new white converse. Clothes that Emmett had liked on me in the store…or at least that's what Alice had said. I grabbed my bag and headed to breakfast, completely empty and blank.

Emmett POV

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella descended the stairs slowly and silently. I wanted so badly to run up to her, take her into my arms. She looked so wonderful, even if it was clear that she had spent no time creating her look. "Good morning Bella." I said gently, not expecting an answer. Instead her eyes filled with tears as she entered the kitchen where Esme was making scrambled eggs. What had I done wrong? I couldn't figure it out. What could have been so bad that every time I said something she cried?

Edward appeared behind me. I didn't acknowledge his presence again. All his words of wisdom had done nothing.

"It's the same." He whispered urgently, turning to face me.

"Same." I repeated, confused. Edward seemed to think that everyone was just as "intelligent" as he his. But in fact I never really have any idea what he is talking about.

"Same as when I left…I saw it in Jacob's thoughts." His eyes darkened. I knew this was never an easy subject for him. Nor for me. "The blank look, the way as if she's disconnected from the rest of the world."

**OMGGG I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter!!! I'd also like to thank my temporary beta….****EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh!! You are totally AWESOME GIRL!! **

**Please review! I know it's a bit short but I haven't had much time lately… Adios! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xoxooxox**

**Sophy**


	21. Flashbacks to Screams

_Previously:_

_Emmett POV_

_I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella descended the stairs slowly and silently. I wanted so badly to run up to her, take her into my arms. She looked so wonderful, even if it was clear that she had spent no time creating her look. "Good morning Bella." I said gently, not expecting an answer. Instead her eyes filled with tears as she entered the kitchen where Esme was making scrambled eggs. What had I done wrong? I couldn't figure it out. What could have been so bad that every time I said something she cried?_

_Edward appeared behind me. I didn't acknowledge his presence again. All his words of wisdom had done nothing._

"_It's the same." He whispered urgently, turning to face me._

"_Same." I repeated, confused. Edward seemed to think that everyone was just as "intelligent" as he his. But in fact I never really have any idea what he is talking about._

"Same as when I left…I saw it in Jacob's thoughts." His eyes darkened. I knew this was never an easy subject for him. Nor for me. "The blank look, the way as if she's disconnected from the rest of the world."

Three long days, three days without her hug, her touch, her kiss, her feel. I felt dead and depressed just seeing the look on Bella's face. She was gone…away from everyone and it was my entire fault. Scenes flashed through my head…

In the classroom, the day after Seattle:

"_Miss Swan!" She didn't look up, she didn't seem to hear. Just a blank look, of nothingness. As if she was an empty shell. _

_I raised my hand, I could cover it up. Even if Bella didn't care anymore, I did. "Ms. Hunt? Bella got a sore throat when we were in Seattle the other day, my father told her not to talk." I smiled at Bella, but she looked straight ahead, ignoring me, as I knew she would._

"_Is that true Miss Swan?" I waited for Bella to respond, she finally nodded her head slightly. _

"Oh, so she can't act like she's here either?" Mike snickered. I cracked my knuckles and stared menacingly at him. This creep was NOT going to upset Bella more than she already was. Think, I told myself. Think that he's just part of some video game. That he doesn't mean anything. I shook my head clear.

Another scene…this time in the cafeteria.

"Bella baby, eat something!" I pleaded with her. I hadn't seen her touch anything since two days ago. An occasional sip of water, but nothing else. Everyday Bella looked more and more like one of us. Since the morning that Esme had prepared breakfast she ate nothing. "How about an apple?" I held up the disgusting green fruit, it had been something Bella liked at some point. With peanut butter. No response. I put the apple to her lips, but they stayed clamped shut as she shoved my hand away.

"Bella! Let's go shopping! I saw the CUTEST set of jogging pants from Juicy in green!"

"Alice, now is not the time." I murmured.

She pouted. "It's ALWAYS time to go shopping!" I could see the faked enthusiasm; no one had any energy anymore. It was as if Bella was dead and no one wanted to talk, to do anything whatsoever.

"Please Bella?" Alice puckered her lips in a plea.

"ALICE I SAID NO! I DO NOT WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO EAT AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE BOTHERED! IS THAT TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?" All of our eyes widened. Now THAT had been unexpected. I tried to put my arm around Bella but she got up and let the cafeteria tears in her eyes. Tears of anger, sadness, pain…

Now we were watching a movie with the family. I returned from the memories. I didn't want to remember them. I wanted so badly to help, to make things better…

"How about Raise Your Voice?" Rosalie questioned. "It's about this girl who's brother dies and she really wants to go to this singing summer camp but her dad won't let her and then she does and she meets this guy…

"It's good!" I agreed with a grin. " I loved it!"

Rosalie smiled, "You've never seen it Em," Everyone laughed, a twinkling sound of wind chimes. But the one laugh I wanted to hear was not there. Bella got up, grabbing a book and headed to our room.

"What is wrong with her?" Esme asked sadly, watching Bella leave.

I shook my head, "I don't know…ever since Seattle." Something in my mind clicked. "She wants to get away from everything..." I whispered.

"Great Emmett. Since we didn't know that." Edward said dryly, his serene façade showed nothing, probably for my sake. But I knew that something was boiling behind it.

"I mean..." I tried to phrase my words. I knew what I wanted to say but not how to say it. "When we were gone," I continued. "She tried to get away from everything reminding her of you…"

"Emmett." Carlisle murmured, "Don't.."

"I'm not TRYING to hurt Edward." I didn't have to be a genius to know what he was saying. "It's just that now she's trying to forget anything that has to do with anyone she's hurt." Everything was silent for a moment.

"I don't think so." Edward said aloud, I bound up the steps, into our room. I opened the door loudly, slamming it shut, I felt anger boiling inside me, ticking like a time bomb, ready to explode any minute. I could see Bella at the desk scribbling furiously in a notebook, the words smudging because of the thick tears.

"You're getting the paper wet you know." I said quietly, drifting towards her. Nothing. For the first time I noticed the ring was gone. The ring that I had given her. When had Bella taken it off? Saturday evening? Monday? Tuesday? Today? I knew what was happening, she didn't want me anymore.

I broke away from my thoughts once again, ever since I had been with Bella I did A LOT of thinking. My cell phone was ringing on the desk table.

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

You and I collide"

"_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

You and I collide"

I glanced warily at the caller I.D… Charlie… I internally groaned. Now was not the time for them to talk. Especially with Bella in this state. I went against my better judgment, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emmett Cullen?" A voice growled on the other line.

"Yes? Who's speaking?" I asked politely. As much as he probably hates me I have to be polite.

"I need to speak to Bella." Charlie said gruffly.

I cleared my throat, "Umm…Now isn't a very good time for that…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW ISNT A VERY GOOD TIME?" He roared. I held the phone away from my ear. "AND WHY doesn't SHE answer her phone?" His voice quieted down.

"Sir, I don't know. I didn't even know her phone was off." Well maybe that explained the unanswered texts, or if she had turned it on Bella didn't care. At least the "New Bella" didn't.

"SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR IS SHE BACK WITH YOUR BROTHER?" He screamed again.

"Please lower your voice." My voice sounded deadly, demanding, an order. "And no, she is not with my brother, Bella is still my girlfriend. Now if you would like to speak to her you can just ask." I insisted.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "May I please speak to Bella?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "If she wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Bella. "It's Charlie," I murmured in her ear. A look of panic crossed her eyes. She reached for the phone and threw it against the wall.

"BELLA!" My new iphone was in pieces, the back had been torn off and the screen was cracked in more places than one.

"What? You can't afford to buy a new one?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her "work".

"That's not the point. God Damn it Bella!" I exclaimed, letting my anger get the best of me. "I don't get it!" I paced the room like a caged lion, screaming now. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I noticed the desk shaking on the pounding of my footsteps. I didn't care, all I cared about was figuring out what was going on with Bella. Bella didn't say anything, just shook her head, tears coming more willingly now.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I cried. "Why is it that every time you look at me you cry? I can't take it anymore!" I slammed into a chair and put my head in my hands. I might be made of marble but it didn't mean I didn't have any feelings. "If you don't love me just say so, break up with me." I wished with all of my dead heart that this wasn't the case. I would kill myself without her.

The tears turned into sobs and she crumpled to the floor. I ran to her side cradling her to my chest. I smoothed her hair back, holding her closer.

"I did it again….I did it again.." She cried, each word becoming more panicked.

"Bella. Calm down. You didn't do anything. What do you think you did?" I set her on my lap, waiting for her to speak.

"I've hurt you again. I told myself I would never hurt you again and I did."

"Isabella Marie Swan. Listen to me." I held her face in my hands. "I love you. I don't care if you've hurt me. You can hurt me again and again. I will ALWAYS be under your spell. If you choose to walk away from me, you'll take my heart with you, and then I don't know what I'll do." I said truthfully. The words that had been lulling in my head exploded.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!! I don't know when my next update will be! But…I have to update less…it's an order from the FPA… Federal Parents Association…I hope it was Emmett ish… Hope you guys thought it was okay… **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW..the next update will be with 24 NO LESS…**

**I know I'm evil! But still…**

**Here's a quote from the next chapter… "We're getting me a new phone."**

"**Right sorry Em." **

"**And we're getting you something too…."**


	22. shopping

Hey guys! I was actually really disappointed because of the lack of reviews…next time that happens I WILL NOT update…the only thing that hurts me is NOT writing which means I don't necessarily have to update…muahahahahah…

**TO ALL CALIFORNIANS: Hey, I was watching the news and I heard about the fires..for those of you from California, my best regards, hopefully your houses are okay and you didn't need to evacuate!!**

_Previously:_

"_I did it again….I did it again.." She cried, each word becoming more panicked._

"_Bella. Calm down. You didn't do anything. What do you think you did?" I set her on my lap, waiting for her to speak._

"_I've hurt you again. I told myself I would never hurt you again and I did."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Listen to me." I held her face in my hands. "I love you. I don't care if you've hurt me. You can hurt me again and again. I will ALWAYS be under your spell. If you choose to walk away from me, you'll take my heart with you, and then I don't know what I'll do." I said truthfully. The words that had been lulling in my head exploded._

EPOV

The tears only came faster, more deep, each a huge droplet. "I don't deserve you!" Her words came out in hiccups. I held her to my chest, both of us rocking on the ground of the carpeted floor in our room. I didn't know what to do. Rose had never been like this. She was okay as long as I bought her something. With Bella it didn't seem to be the case.

"Bella, didn't you listen to anything I just said?" I asked, sullenly…. Just leaving my arms around her, waiting for her to calm down, at least enough to talk to me. "I DON'T CARE!" I said each word clearly, I really didn't. Sure it had hurt when we were away from each other but it made the getting back together all the better.

"But I do! I can't live with myself knowing that I've hurt all of you! I can't live with myself knowing that I ripped you all apart." Her breathing was quieter now, but her heart was still beating faster than I thought humanly possible.

"Bells listen to me for a second. When you weren't talking to us, it was…worse." She winced. "Sorry," I apologized. "That didn't come out right."Ugh…I had just made things worse. Why did I ALWAYS have to screw things up? Maybe it had been better with Edward as her boyfriend. He knew how to take care of her, what to do when she was having emotional breakdowns. _I _on the other hand didn't. I'd just have to work harder to understand…to learn. I wouldn't be the one responsible for cutting our ties if anything happened. I loved Bella too much to do that.

"It's okay, it's true anyway, what does it matter? I'm past feeling like nothing is my fault. Bella's voice was tiny, as her words came out in whispers.

"B, let me rephrase. We were dead without you…well you know what I mean. And without you everyone is just sort of blank. We all need you! So ignoring us because you feel bad isn't going to do anything!" My words came out all in one. I wanted her to understand, but none of my words seemed powerful enough.

BPOV

"Oh Emmett. I'm so sorry." I managed. "Sorry" seemed to be my favorite word in the dictionary now. I had apologized for everything, because everything was my fault. In my heart and soul I knew it. But what could I do? I loved Emmett and the rest of the Cullens too much to hurt them anymore, even if I had to live with a cutting feeling in my heart for the rest of eternity. It was time to make everything better…at least as much as possible. I pulled the diamond ring Emmett had given me out of my pocket.

"Will you help me put this on?" I asked shyly, holding out the ring.

"Of course Darling." Emmett kissed the top of my head and slipped the ring back on. I had been afraid that it would never stay there again, I had been afraid that we would be over after this…That I would have to leave, be homeless on the street. I could never see my father again. Between the anger and the pain I would give him a heart attack if we met again.

"I thought you would never wear it again…" Emmett murmured, his smile shinning up my day.

"Me too." I gazed at it, letting the light bounce off the diamonds, going into all the directions.

"Now, about my phone…" Emmett cleared his throat. I reached over to pick up the piece of iphone on the ground. The back… or what was left of it lay limply in my hand, _if_ you could call it the back of a phone..it looked more like a piece of scrap metal. Stupid, cheap phones.

"Yeah…sorry about that too." I ducked my head; I had acted dramatic and retarded. Like a high maintenance something or other…like a mini Jessica, now that I thought about it. Emmett didn't need another Rosalie.

An evil grin crossed Emmett's boyish face. _Oh crap!_ I thought gloomily. Something was in store.

"First thing tomorrow we're going to get me a new phone." So far so good…we'd have to ditch, but it didn't really matter…Emmett and I needed some time alone anyway. I nodded.  
"And then we're going to get you something too!" He looked like an excited masculine version of Alice…A hot and sexy version with huge muscles.

"No.' I retorted, as if THAT would solve everything. "You already got me something remember?" I held my hand up to show him my ring.

Emmett waved his hand in the air, "Psh…not big enough and plus you owe me."

"Ugh…" I sighed. I knew I had to give in; I DID owe him for being unsociable (an understatement) and for breaking his phone.

"Fine," I let out a yawn, "Nothing too big though Em." The nights of not sleeping well were finally catching up to me.

"No, not TOO big," He let out a booming laugh.

"I'm serious." I tried to put on my best "Bella is serious" face that only made him laugh harder. I slipped out of the room as Emmett turned on some soft music, something I never thought he'd do. He seemed more like a metal, hard rock guy. But I had always thought him to be uneducated..But he wasn't. So I had no rights to judge. I put on my "cute" pajamas without thinking. The cute green long sleeve shirt and matching boyish short boxer shorts. I hadn't worn them in a while. Not since…well never mind. I didn't want to think about it. I yawned louder again, ready to fall into unconsciousness.

"You made me wait too long!" Emmett moaned as I climbed into bed.

"Sorry, " I murmured drowsily. We listened to the classical music for a moment. "Hey Em?" I questioned barely aware of my surroundings.

"Yes Bella?" He looked up, deep from his concentration. It scared me to wonder what he was thinking. For once I wish I could tell what was happening inside his mind.

"Will you sleep…" I paused, changing my sentence around so it would make sense. "Stay with me tonight?"

His face lit up, "You didn't need to ask." I curled up into his chest as he lay next to me, holding me tightly, the blanket between us, keeping me warm. But I wanted so much to be able to _feel_ his cold icy chest, against my skin. But if I did that I would freeze.

I woke up feeling blinded by light.

"Emmett?" I muttered groggily, looking around.

"Here B." I noticed the man sitting up in the bed, the sheets strewn everywhere. Looking at me with adoring eyes.

"Hey," He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away embarrassed. Pain crossed his features. "Human minute remember?" I felt myself being thrown onto Emmett's back as he ran me to the huge room which he called a bathroom.

"You get five minutes after that, I'm coming in there."

I smiled, assuming he was joking. There was no way he could be serious.

He wasn't. I stepped out of the shower, pulling the fuzzy towel towards me. Five minutes and 3 seconds. Nothing had happened. Phew…he HAD been joking. The door swung and I screamed, reaching for something to cover me up more…but I drew a blank. Emmett slung me of his shoulder. "EMMETT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I'LL…I'LL…" My voice trailed off with my threat. I couldn't think of anything that would scare my huge, cuddly and ANNOYING boyfriend away. He chucked. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY GOD DAMNIT!" I shrieked.

"Bella, be quiet, you'll wake everyone up." Emmett whispered.

"Nice try buddy." I was fuming inside. I couldn't believe that he had actually done that. Alice poked her head out the door down the hall. "Bella," she gasped with laughter. "Your towel's slipping." I groped for the towel holding it closer.

"You are so dead Emmett." I muttered in his ear.

"You can't do anything to stop me." He hesitated for a moment. "I already AM dead."

"Oh we'll see about that." I challenged. I quickly changed into a Juicy jogging outfit. I would be in BIG trouble if Emmett walked in on me while I was changing…well…it would be THAT bad. It would just make us want stuff that we couldn't have.

Emmett lifted me into the passenger seat of big Jeep Wrangler. He leaned over to buckle my seat belt.

"I can do it myself Emmett." He could still tell I was upset about the incident earlier.

"Bells." He stared deep into my eyes, begging me.

"No fair!" I complained. "You CANNOT do that!" Dazzlement was the worst most possible gift vampires had. At least in my opinion.

"Why not?" He asked again, buckling the seatbelt. I sighed, venting my frustration. Why was I always around vampires that were better than me at everything?

"Is there anything that you can't beat me in?" I questioned haughtily. Well…maybe cooking, but I hadn't actually seen Emmett cook, so I couldn't know for sure.

"Bella!" Emmett stroked my hand softly, sending shivers up my spine. "You beat me at stuff.." He was silent for a few seconds. " Umm..cooking," I rolled my eyes.. "And…  
I could tell it pained him to say it, so I said it for him.

"Video games!" I laughed pulling on the large Dior sunglasses Rosalie had let me "borrow"…but I had a feeling she had bought them for me.

"That was once!" Emmett argued. I noticed we were driving by Port Angeles, at a 100mph speed.

"Em, you missed the exit." Unless we were going to Seattle…. which was NOT a good idea. We could run into one of Charlie's cop friends. That wouldn't make it any easier to enjoy my time with Emmett. They would report back to him, which then he would report back to me…and then…I just didn't want to speak to him anymore than I had to.

"We're going to Seattle, they have bigger c-"he broke off and shut his mouth.

"Excuse me?" "C" What started with a c that I knew about? Candy?

"They have a better AT&T store there," I raised my eyebrows, staying silent. _I _wasn't going to ruin his fun…but if it was anything bigger than the size of a box of candy or a cd I was going to have a tantrum. I played along.

"Do you have an idea of what phone you want yet?" He bit his lip, suddenly unsure. _Figures._ I thought warily. Emmett only thought in the moment. "What about the Blackberry Pearl?" I had noticed an ad in the paper a week earlier for the phone. I had wanted it, but then the iphone came in. _It _was perfect.

"Too girlish." Emmett mumbled, playing with my hair with one hand, the other on the wheel.

"Both hands on the wheel." I directed. I truly had a problem with the Cullens not paying attention to the road. While they might not be breakable, I was. But I couldn't say I minded Emmett playing with my hair, it felt….nice. after so long of not touching eachother.

"Bella, nothings going to happen." Emmett groaned. I scooted closer to him, our thighs now touching.

"How's that?" I whispered seductively. We zoomed through a red light. "Now with you keep both hands on the wheel?"

"Not close enough." I rolled my eyes. Same old, same old. I moved closer. I was in his lap now. "There."

"Can you even see?" I leaned my head back on his shoulder to keep from blocking the view.

"Yeah, but the only thing I _want_ to see is you." I kissed his neck, letting the prickly icy feeling run through my lips.

"Bella, " He murmured, "Can we go home? Please? I want some time _alone_ with you." I finally had my threatening plan.

"As much as I'd _love_ to…" I pursed my lips in thought. "Thinking back to this morning…I have the PERFECT punishment." He only needed to read my eyes to know what I was saying.

"No fair!" He complained, pulling away.

"It's you're fault." I reminded him, I knew I could make this harder than it needed to be…but if it was for a good laugh no one would mind. "If you had listened to me, we could be at home right now…on the bed…listening to some soft music…the door closed with no one at home…" I closed my eyes imagining the scene. But it would have to wait. I needed him to suffer a little more. Plus..it could only happen in my dreams. Emmett wouldn't do that..Edward would kill him. But Edward wasn't my boyfriend, so maybe….

"You are so evil." He tickled me as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"I know." I said lightly laughing and jumping off his lap. This was going to be fun! My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Alice." I muttered. Emmett smirked at my expression. "Hello?" I said sweetly keeping my temper in check.

"BELLA I LOVED IT!! THAT WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER!!"I paused on the line. Of course she'd seen it….right after my decision had been made.

"Thanks Alice." I heard static on the line.

"Fine, talk to her then Rose, even if you're taking away time I could be talking with MY sister!" I giggled on the other line, as Emmett led me towards the AT&T store.

"She's MY sister too!" I stared at the pink blackberry in the window. _Cute._ Just Emmett's style. But it would be a teeny bit embarrassing to have your boyfriend with a PINK phone. "Okay Bella," Rosalie finally got on the line. "Go past Abercrombie & Fitch, " Emmett was dragging me into the store,

"Hold on Rose." She waited on the line as I spoke to Emmett. "Emmett, you go, I'll be in in a second." He nodded leaving me in the open mall with tons of people milling about. "I'm listening."

"Okay so," She continued, "Go into Abercrombie & Fitch if there are guys without their shirts on. Then ask them if they can help you find a skirt and shirt, something really cute, tight and short. One of them will agree and Emmett will be fuming."

I was unsure of this plan; I didn't want him to kill someone. "I don't know Rosalie…"

She interrupted (as usual). "You should SEE what he's going to get you. I should ask Edward to get me something like it." Anger boiled within me. Whatever it was, it must be BIG for Rosalie to want it too.

"Fine," I grumbled. "You have yourself a deal. I need to go, Emmett might hurt himself." I looked through the window. Emmett was towering over the salesclerk screaming. I entered through the glass door; someone had been kind enough to open it for me.

"Emmett honey?" I called. He stopped arguing and turned to stare at me. "Is something wrong?" I walked towards the guy, he wasn't older than myself. He really couldn't know that much about phones.

"He won't let me get a new phone." Emmett growled. I turned towards the boy who was looking at me as if there was no tomorrow. I lowered the glasses.

"Is there a problem?" I asked kindly, looking in my bag for a stick of gum.

"He…umm…you.." He was silent for a few minutes more. "He can't get another phone because he's broken so many."

I smiled; hopefully I could give him a bit of human dazzlement. "Does it count if _I _broke the phone?" I advanced towards him and he backed away.

"Well…" I could see he was cracking.

"He just needs a new phone, we can't text in class if he doesn't have a phone." I said tearfully, pulling out a tissue and began dabbing my eyes. "And its almost Emmett's birthday, I wanted to get him something special." I looked down, waiting for the tears to come. The boy was quiet again. What was wrong with him? I hadn't actually _done _anything. "You understand don't you?"

"Yes. What type of phone would you like Sir? May I suggest the Envy? If you and your…"he stared at me. "Girlfriend, text a lot? Or maybe the iphone? If you like music and internet." He twittered. Emmett's mouth dropped, I felt the same way. I'd never done anything like that before. It felt as if I'd manipulated the poor guy.

"I'll take the… What do you think Bells?" I shrugged.

"Maybe the iphone again?"

"No, " he shook his head. "Someone might break it again." Emmett winked in my direction. I laughed.

"Cough cough." I choked sarcastically.

"I'll take the envy."

"Sure sir! Right sir! You guys can wait on the coach sir as I complete the transaction sir!"

"Emmett!" I scolded angrily, "What did you do to the poor kid? It looked like you were about to kill him."

His eyes darkened evilly, "I might have, but it's not my fault _you_ were flirting with him. Which I must say…does hurt A LOT."I patted his arm gently.

"You're the only one that's important. Remember that." I said, leaving the sound of evil out. If he hated what had just happened he'd love what was going to happen now.

A/N thanks to my beta…BiteMeEdward7 for putting up with my constant changes and uncertainties for this story and all my other stories..even IF she says she doesn't mind…but I really am sorry!!! Forgive me!! I swear to god, I've reedited this chapter so many time I MEMORIZED IT!! AND my mom thinks I have a TWILIGHT FANFICTION OBSESSION!! And I was like "NO!" Even if the true answer would be "DUH"

**So this was the 6pg chapter! Ill update soon…or try…all you have to do is click the little blue button… you KNOW its calling you!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Love,**

**Sophy**

**P.S. Hopefully this chapter was Ok….Maybe you guys had a little laughs or something…im crossing my fingers!!**


	23. Abercrombie and Fitch

Emmett held his phone as if it was a new born baby while we walked back to the car. _It's now or never._ I told myself as we passed Abercrombie and Fitch. "Hey Em?"

He looked up from his game of Human Tetris. "Hm?"

"Can we go into Abercrombie?" I paused waiting to see his reaction. "I..I wanted to get a new outfit. If that's okay." I hung my head. I actually sounded like Rose, well sorta.

"Honey, oh god sure…I never thought I'd see the day."

"Just remember," I took a deep breath. "I love you."

"Sure Bella." He stared at me strangely.

I smiled and directed my attention to the blasting music coming from the open doors and the two shirtless male models. They were well toned and steroid- muscular. _Ah…gods who are natural. _I let go of my boyfriend's hand. _Time to go play._ I strolled to the entrance, pulling off my big sunglasses while talking.

"Hey can one of you guys help me find a new outfit? I need some help." The one with the messy blonde hair jumped at the chance.

"Sure, right this way miss." Emmett glared at us as I followed him into the middle of the store. "So what are you looking for…" His voice broke off. "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name." He grinned sheepishly, now I _knew _this was some form of a pick up line.

"You don't need to know her name to help her find some clothes." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, calm down please." I said calmly, my voice with a ring of anger. He quieted down. "Bella," I held out my hand as the guy took it in his. I felt a small blush rise in my cheeks.

"Matt, and I'm guessing that's the overprotective brother right?" He laughed, still holding my hand.

"I'm her b-" Emmett snarled. I interrupted his words. We couldn't have Matt knowing I was taken could we?

"Anyways I need a skirt and maybe some type of sexy shirt?" I cocked my head to the side giving him my best smile. I felt like laughing, this was working better than planned. Matt's eyes glazed over. I looked towards Emmett's hand, he was practically crushing the poor phone. "Emmett," I muttered under my breath. "I worked hard enough to get you that phone and you're NOT getting another one if it breaks."

"Worked hard as a seductive slut you mean?" My eyes narrowed as he let out a reluctant laugh.

"They're over here Bella." Matt stepped between us. _Thank god. _I didn't want to have another fight with Emmett. We'd had one just the day before. I really didn't want this relationship to cave-in.

"Oh okay thanks." I smiled sweetly in the boy's direction. "Ooo…this is cute!" I held up a "dishtowel skirt" **(also known as a two inch long skirt) **

"Too short." Emmett retorted angrily.

"You would look really hot in that Bella." Matt contradicted. Poor Matt, he had no idea what Emmett was about to do to him now. I could practically see the steam flying out of his ears.

"Thanks," I murmured, ducking my head to conceal another blush. I really had to get more control on these sudden feelings. They would definitely give me away one day.

"Oh, and what about this shirt to go with it?" Matt held up a low v-neck tank top with thick tie straps. "Maybe in burgundy? That would look really good with your hair."

"Gay." Emmett coughed and I shot him a glare.

"Please excuse my brother." I was fuming, for him to attack Matt or anyone else like that was unacceptable. Emmett's eyes widened at my words.

"It's okay Bella, but since I'm god damn _gay_ it won't matter if I hold your hand would it?" He smirked in Emmett's direction.

I took in a deep breath. "Nope go right ahead." I clasped his hand as he led me to the fitting room. I slipped into one of the empty rooms and locked the door. This was going exactly as planned, but I wasn't liking it one bit. Emmett would kill me when we got out of here. I gulped, hopefully Rosalie and Alice knew what they were talking about…but for him to call me a slut, I just… didn't expect it.

I unlocked the door with a soft click and held up the straps. "Um, can you tie this Matt?" I choked on my words. Where had _that _come from? Why in the world hadn't I asked MY boyfriend? This was going to go over the edge.

He walked over, gloating as if to say "she chose me, not you freak". "Sure Bella." His hands ran over the back of my neck as he took his time tying a bow. It actually felt nice to feel warmth against my skin instead of cold granite rock.

"Hem hem." We broke away, our eyes reverting in different directions. Had it really been that long?

"I think it looks good, I'll take it." I pivoted away from the mirror, tripping over an overflowing pile of clothes. I felt myself anxiously prepare to feel the impact of the solid flooring against skin but felt arms wrap around me. "Thanks Em.." I looked up into my savior's arms. "Matt." The way he held me was effortless, as if I weighted like a feather.

"It's okay, maybe we can go out for dinner and a movie sometime?" I pulled myself away.

"Um," I bit my lip. This prank had to be put to a stop. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" Emmett roared over the music. His voice rang in my ears. He pulled me roughly towards him. "She is MY girlfriend and I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER, UNDERSTAND TWERP?" whoa. Scary Emmett. Not a very pretty sight, just looking at him made me want to rock back and forth in panic.

Matt scoffed. _Code red. Code red. _The words were flashing and he was ignoring them. "Like I can't take you. Dude. This is muscle, what's that? Silicone?" My eyes flashed. Now THAT was going to far. Emmett cracked his knuckles. I stayed silent. I couldn't fight this battle. But I couldn't stand at the sidelines either.

"Emmett we should just go. Here." I ran into the room and stripped off the clothing. "Go pay for these." I threw them through the small crack in the top of the door.

"Whatever." He muttered, charging towards the check out line

**Thank you to my beta, bitemeedward7...also thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter was funny…and this is the last you will see of matt…by the way…also I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS WHAT THE GIFT IS!! The winner will be mentioned and…hmm…I guess that's it…**

**So REVIEW**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Sophy…**

**Here's a preview:**

**Emmett thrust the bag in my hands, and sped towards the car. I groaned he was probably too angry to speak. I stepped into the car hurriedly. "Is this your way of saying we're over?" His hands clenched the steering wheel. **

"**I…"**


	24. Bling

_Previously:_

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!" Emmett roared over the music. His voice rang in my ears. He pulled me roughly towards him. "She is MY girlfriend and I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH HER, UNDERSTAND TWERP?" whoa. Scary Emmett. Not a very pretty sight, just looking at him made me want to rock back and forth in panic.

_Matt scoffed. Code red. Code red. The words were flashing and he was ignoring them. "Like I can't take you. Dude. This is muscle, what's that? Silicone?" My eyes flashed. Now THAT was going to far. Emmett cracked his knuckles. I stayed silent. I couldn't fight this battle. But I couldn't stand at the sidelines either._

"_Emmett we should just go. Here." I ran into the room and stripped off the clothing. "Go pay for these." I threw them through the small crack in the top of the door._

"_Whatever." He muttered, charging towards the check out line._

Emmett thrust the bag in my hands, and sped towards the car. I groaned he was probably too angry to speak. I stepped into the car hurriedly. "Is this your way of saying we're over?" His hands clenched the steering wheel. His seething eyes burned into mine, and he grabbed my arm. "Why did you do that?" he growled, and I winced. He was really hurting my arm.

"I…no…of course not." I shook my head hurriedly. He just stared at me, angry and hurt. I was going to KILL Alice and Rosalie when I got home. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. "I was just getting revenge, Emmett. No big deal." I said, and his arm loosened.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL? he snarled, his voice quieter.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Em. Please let go of my arm." he looked down, then let go and leaned away from me in the car.

"Sorry. Your arm OK?" he muttered, before slamming his hand into the steering wheel. "I really am sorry. I'm used to being with Rose, who I don't have to worry about breaking. I'm really sorry." he said, again, and met my gaze. "Not that i abused Rose, because i didn't! You can ask anyone!" He said, in full freak out mode.

I rested my hand on his arm. A purple welt was forming. I winced, it did hurt. But he hadn't done it on purpose. It's not like he was abusing me. "It's fine, Em."

"God Bella." He brushed his hand through his hair hurriedly, like he did when he was frustrated…usually I wasn't the cause but this time….

"I'm sorry." I murmured, looking out the window.

"Do you know how close I was to killing him? How close I was to shredding him to pieces right there in the store, for touching you?" I looked down, I'd played with his feelings. That wasn't right…no matter what he'd done to deserve it. "And then.." he gulped, finding it hard to speak. "Then…when you asked for him instead of me. Asked him to help you, to let him touch your skin….and when you said I was just your brother…." Emmett was shaking violently. I didn't even have the courage to try to calm him down. Unlike Edward, he was scary when he was mad. Emmett looked, evil, like a true, well Hollywood vampire. I touched his arm lightly and he calmed down fractionly. "It…it made me think of all the times you were with Edward and I was only your "brother" and I had to do my hardest to not scream out that I loved you. But I couldn't, because Edward would read my thoughts and Rosalie would kill me. And I didn't."

I felt tears stinging my eyes as I stared at Emmett's face. I hadn't known, all those times that he hugged me and threw me around, before I fell in love… I hadn't known the reason behind it, just that he was my brother. "I'm sorry." I blubbered, "I told you not to take it seriously." I sniffled. "I told you that I would always love you, didn't I?"

Recognization flickered across his features. "But why Bella?" he whispered.

"Because.." it all seemed stupid now. That all this had happened over a bathroom incident. "Because…I wanted to get back at you for not telling me what it was AND for coming in the bathroom…" he raised his eyebrows, "And I was going to forget about it and make sure that IF it happened next time I would take revenge. But then Rosalie called and told me that the gift was actually something that SHE would want and that I was so lucky." I took a deep breath. "So I realized that it couldn't be just clothes so then she came up with the plan. But it wasn't supposed to happen that way." I hung my head. Not being able to face my boyfriend who actually put up with me so much.

"That. IS. THE MOST HILLARIOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Emmett let out a booming laugh. I smiled. It wasn't THAT funny. "So you did all this to get back at me?" I nodded. "High Five!" My eyes widened. What the heck?

"Uh…Em? Are you on…crack?" I lifted my hand to tap his, he took my hand, kissing it.

"No silly. I'm just glad that you learned well at this trade. And there is no WAY that you are getting out of getting this gift." I smiled, settling into his lap.

"Thanks Emmett."

"No problem. But next time you are going to get your ass kicked."

"Fine, I guess I deserved that." I noticed all the car lots we were driving by. Lexus, Mercedes, Aston Martin, Ferrari, Hummer, Jeep, Honda.

"Isn't that Mercedes convertible nice?" I glanced in the direction Emmett was pointing.

"Yeah, but silvers sort of ugly. Maybe like…black or something." I covered my hand with my mouth. We were pulling into the Mercedes Benz dealership. When he had said "c-" he meant 'car dealership'. "Emmett NO!" I hid my face in his chest.

"Yes." He grinned. "You two will look good together."

"NO!" I let out another yelp. "I'm not betraying my Chevy.

"Bells…hate to break it to you. But the Chevy isn't rightfully yours. It's Charlie's." He was right. It _was _Charlie's. I couldn't keep it.

"But.."

"No buts." Emmett's lips silenced mine. "I want you to have this car. You are going to pick a car by the end of the day."

"Emmett…can't you just get make clothes or something?"

"Not after the Hell you put me through today."

"Point taken." Emmett dragged me out of the car, I did my best to seem like I wasn't being forced against my will to get a car.

"Good morning!" The salesman in the ugly yellow sports coat greeted us brightly. "Mr. Cullen" he nodded at Emmett." And this must be your girlfriend." He took my hand in his, I shivered slightly. I never EVER wanted to make any contact with a guy that wasn't Emmett. I think I was permanently scared.

"Hello." I murmured, looking up at Emmett.

"Jack, she wants to test drive the Mercedes out front." Emmett smirked in my direction. Well, it was the least I could do for "the hell I'd put him through"

"Fine." I muttered when he threw me the keys. I went around to the driver's side, clicking the unlock button. I noticed the price in the window $56,567 dollars? "EMMETTT NO!" I yelped. His eyes followed mine.

"Bella, it's okay." I shook my head violently. I was NOT getting a car this expensive…no matter how beautiful. "Think of it this way. Edward's Aston Martin cost triple this one and that's only one of his cars."

"But…"

"No buts." He said again. "Just drive." I climbed into the driver's seat. The leather chair cushioned my behind nicely. There was even a usb for my ipod AND it was voice controlled,

"Hm."

"You like it." Emmett stated.

"I haven't driven it yet." I protested.

"Then DRIVE!" He roared in excitement. I put my foot on the pedal, speeding back in reverse. We turned into the street and I experienced the speed. "Now THIS is how you should drive." Everything was speeding by, it was actually a bit intoxicating…like cocaine. I just wanted more and more.

"I want this one." I whispered, my voice barely audible, when we pulled in. I still had my dignity and pride to withhold.

"WHAT?" Em's eyes widened. "Can you say that a little louder.

"I want this one." I raised my voice slightly.

"What?" He put his hand behind his ear.

"I WANT THIS ONE!" I yelled laughingly. Emmett clapped, hugging me towards him.

"Here's to one gift in a long line of others!"

"I don't think so."

"Yes." He retorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine," Emmett sighed, "Only on special occasions then."

"Alright." I gave in. At least this was some sort of compromise. Emmett held out his hand as we went to pay.

"Let's see…" he paused in mid thought. "There's Halloween, Christmas, Quanza, Hanukah, your birthday, New Years, Veteran's Day, Fourth of July…."

**What did y'all think? Sorry I didn't update sooner…I was truly going to on Saturday but then I had to go to my cousins party and then I ended up sleeping there for two days…**

**Thanks to my beta BiteMeEdward7! You are awesome!! Sorry I didn't run the last part by you…**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME AND THIS STORY PLEASE!!**

**Xooxoxo**

**Sophy**


	25. CHARLIE

_Previously:_

"_Fine," Emmett sighed, "Only on special occasions then."_

"_Alright." I gave in. At least this was some sort of compromise. Emmett held out his hand as we went to pay._

"Let's see…" he paused in mid thought. "There's Halloween, Christmas, Quanza, Hanukah, your birthday, New Years, Veteran's Day, Fourth of July…."

Mr. Bright Yellow Jacket slid the credit card back to Emmett. "Bella are you ready?" Emmett called, as I sat admiring MY new car.

"Uh ya." I slid into the driver's seat.

"I want that car." Emmett moaned. I smiled brightly.

"Hmph. Well its mine. But I'll give you a test drive if you get home first. But you have to drive human speed." He groaned. "Vroom Vroom!" I stepped into the car and spun the wheel. I winced, noticing for the first time that my wrist had turned a dark shade of purple. Emmett's hand print left a bracelet snaking around it.

"Bella… I didn't mean to. I'm soo sorry." Emmett was on his knees, begging. Wow he could be a softy.

"Hon, its okay. I don't mind!" I smiled through the pain. "It was an accident. And plus…I deserved it." I reminded him. Emmett's expression darkened.

"You don't deserve to be in pain because I did this to you."

"Just drive Emmett. I'm going to beat you there." I swung the car around, ignoring the pain in my left hand. I WAS going to beat him. I swerved in and out of the cars on the busy street. Emmett sped ahead of me, and I pressed the pedal on the gas. The car shot forward, almost hitting a white and black range rover. Oops. Accidents happen. I thought as I was on the tail of Emmett. We were going at 80mph now. Lights suddenly flashed through the back of the car window. We were so close to Forks…to beating Emmett.

"SLOW THE CAR DOWN MISS OR YOUR DRIVER'S LICENSE WILL BE REVOKED." Words blared through a megaphone. I moaned, pulling the car to a stop along the side of the road. There was no one here and Emmett was long gone. What a great way to get to know your new car. I fumbled for my license as my sunglasses fell onto my head. I heard a knock on the window and I lowered it tentatively.

"ISABELLA?" A voice hollered. I looked up.

"Ch-ch-charlie?" I stuttered.

"Get out of the car NOW young lady."

I crossed my arms, "No."

"Do you know who I am?" He roared, his face turning tomato red. "I AM THE POLICE CHIEF OF FORKS. I WILL REVOKE YOUR LICENSE IF YOU DO NOT STEP OUT OF THE CAR THIS INSTANT." I rolled my eyes, opened the door, and slamming it shut.

"Are you happy now?" I tapped my foot impatiently. His eyes softened fractionally, then hardened.

"Do you think that just because you got kicked out of my house that gives you the right to drive a car at almost 80mph?"

"I didn't get kicked out of your home. I left. Remember?" He let out an angry sigh.

"Still stubborn I see. AND stuck up now." Charlie said, turning to inspect the car.

"You have everything. Can't you at least apologize to the boy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Who? Edward? I DID apologize to him and it is NONE of your business." I backed away, preparing myself to get back in the Mercedes and speed away. Charlie grabbed my wrist, making me cry out in pain. "Let go." I cried, tears running down my cheeks. His grip loosed as he poked at my swollen hand.

"What is this?" I pulled away, covering it with my sleeve.

"Nothing." I muttered, looking away.

"Who did it?" Charlie's eyes were full of anger and concern.

"No one."

"Jacob." I rolled my eyes again.

"I haven't seen him since his little act in Seattle two weeks ago." Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Can I go now?" I questioned.

"No. NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO DID THIS." My father said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you care? You got your son back. Just leave me alone." I banged the door closed and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of the jacket.

"Bella. I DO care." He whispered, tears coming to the old man's eyes. I was already feet away but I still heard the tiny voice. WHY? I rammed my head against the steering wheel… WHY did I cause everyone so much pain? I urged the car on, reaching the Cullen's in a matter of seconds.

"YOU LOST!" Emmett yelled, jumping up and down as I pulled in. His face fell as he finally saw the look on my face. He sprinted over, holding the door open for me before I could do anything.

"Here are the keys." I uttered, throwing them to him. They dropped to the ground and he made no effort to pick them up.

"Is it the wrist? I'll go get some ice." I turned away.

"No. Not really. It's just…I saw him. " I ran into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "He…I..I DON'T KNOW!" I shrieked. Emmett carried me inside, setting me on the coach. He smoothed my hair as I sobbed into his chest. I finally took deep breaths.

"What did he say?" Emmett murmured in my ear.

"That…he missed me and that he cared." Emmett's arms tensed.

"And you still want to talk to him after what he did?"

"He…I don't know. How can I not talk to him after everything he's done for me?" I questioned myself, more than Emmett.

"HOW CAN YOU?" Emmett's shoulder's shook violently, as he was still holding me. "HE HURT YOU SO BAD AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY WONDERING IF YOU SHOULD TALK TO HIM AGAIN?"

"But…"

"I DON'T GET IT BELLA. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON FOR YOU TO TALK TO HIM AGAIN."

"But…he's my father." I cried, more tears coming on.

"Jacob's not your father." Emmett stated, his brow furrowing.

"No…"

"Then you're talking about Charlie?"

"Yes?" I said uncertainly. What was he talking about? This had nothing to do with Jacob, at least not really.

"Oh. Got it. Never mind." Emmett laughed darkly, his muscles relaxing.

"But..what does this have to do with him?" I really was trying to understand.

"I thought you loved him."

"Charlie?"

**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**okay…wat did you guys think of this chapter? Please review…I would REALLY appreciate it! By the way I REALLY need to know what I should do next… like WHERE this stories going to go. IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO KNOW. SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!**


	26. Poll

I'm gonna put up a poll by the way! Just to see what y'all think! Okay? It's should Bella end up with Edward or Emmett? The outcome might or might not affect my writing. But I just want to see what you would prefer!


	27. Returning the Car

**Since you guys are SOO awesome then this is my early update!!**

"No…uhh…nevermind." Emmett stood up suddenly as I followed him to our room.

"Emmett what are you talking about. Please tell me?" I brushed my fingertips along his marble cheek.

"I thought you meant Jacob." He muttered looking down.

"JACOB?" I pulled away as I stared at him. Was he crazy? "Ja-cob?" he nodded. I let out a huge laugh. "I never loved him. I don't love him. I want nothing to do with him. EMMMETTT!" I held his face in my hands. "I want someone else."

"Who?" His eyes were downcast; my heart broke just looking at his sad expression.

"He's standing right in front of me."

"Who?" Emmett turned around and looked behind him.

"You…you silly vampire." I kissed his nose lightly.

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms like a child.

"There is something you could do for me though…" I stroked my chin thoughtfully.

"Not another video game." Emmett groaned.

"I wish." I whispered. "But…no…I. Need to go return the car." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Oh..Bella honey. Sure. Of course." Emmett took my hand in his.

"I can't face him again." I cried, more tears, coming more willingly. "I don't want to."

"Then I'll go return it." He grabbed the Chevy's keys off the table.

"No." I retorted acidly. "I..I..I need to." What was I doing? I had a chance to return the car without my actually going to the little home. But somehow it felt wrong..as if I was too scared, too much of a coward to go myself. I had to.

"Bells are you sure?" Emmett's eyes questioned my words, caring filled his honey colored irises.

"It..it wouldn't feel right if I didn't do it." I shook my head, trying to make myself believe it.

"Okay if you think it's alright." Emmett cleared his throat and steered me towards the Mercedes. "I'll drive the Chevy."

"No, I'll drive the Chevy…I'll never see it again after this. Plus." I brightened my smile. "You won the bet. You get to take it for a test drive." I bent down, taking the keys from the padded dirty Earth where they had dropped.

"Oh uh okay." Emmett said uncertainly with the biggest grin plastered on his face. I climbed into the driver side of the red truck. The smells of warn leather filled my nostrils as I put the car in reverse. I ran my hand along the dashboard…it was coated with dust. I really HAD neglected the poor thing. But it was just another memory of Charlie and Jacob. Memories that I wanted thrown away and buried in the trash. I let a tear trickle onto the seat, leaving a circular stain. Oh well, it would be just a little something my ex-father could remember me by. More tears fell…what was I doing? Going there? I didn't think I could keep myself together for very long. I pulled up in front of my previous home. The lights were on in the kitchen. I gazed at Emmett. Of course he had arrived here before me. His expression was set in an angry frown as I got out of the car.

"Let's get this over with." I sighed. But he dragged me back.

"Don't go." He croaked sadly.

"I'll be right back." I insisted, shaking his hand off.

"NO." His eyes were pleading.

"Emmett…I'm coming right back. You can even come in with me. Let's go." I pushed forward, putting my key in the lock. I heard voices…echoing through the open window. The slamming of glass against the wooden table. I froze waiting to see what would happen.

"Jake, I don't know what to tell you." Charlie's gruff voice carried toward us. "She won't even listen to me." I opened the door slowly not making a sound. I padded lightly towards the kitchen with Emmett behind me. Charlie patted Jacob on the back while tears ran down both their cheeks.

"I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean to hurt her." He choked out. "I love her too much."

"Tell her Jake." Charlie said urgently. "Tell her that you love her. Maybe she'll stop hanging around with the Cullens." My dad looked glum. Like THAT would ever happen. "And… I think the big muscular one is abusing her. There was hand print on her wrist today." Emmett tensed beside me. Jacob shook violently in the chair as he griped the table.

"I wouldn't do that so close to him if I were you." I stepped into the bright lights. Both of them stared up at me, blinking. "But its none of my business," I continued.

"Bella you're back. I knew you'd come back. See Jacob?" Charlie let out a wide smile. A piece of my heart ripped.

"Actually…I'm not. We discussed this already Charlie." I sniffed as Jacob wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his hand. "I'm here to return your car." I held up the battered keys.

"It's yours, it was a gift. Keep it." The old man said, the wrinkles around his eyes creased.

"I don't want it." I grimaced. I turned away. "You take it Jacob. It's a lot better than driving around in that embarrassing thing you call a car." I spun around towards the door as Emmett let out a throaty laugh.

"Bella wait!" Jacob yelled, though I was only feet away.

"What?" I sneered. He bent down on one knee, his face pleading.

"I love you. Don't leave me. Please. Don't. Leave. Me."

"You never had me." I responded angrily, as he took my hand in his steel grip. Emmett was fuming, worst than I'd ever seen. Even from the store. "Jacob let go." I commanded angrily. He ignored my words.

"I'll do anything. Take me back. Give me a chance. I'll work everyday for you. I'll make you happy." He stood up his hand still holding mine.

"YOU. NEVER. HAD. ME."I tried to make the words as clear as possible. I shook my hand, trying to break it free.

"You heard what she said." Emmett's voice rang through the tiny room.

"Cullen, let them be." Charlie chuckled sadly.

"Chief Swan! YOU are letting your daughter get harassed by this…this…"

"He's better than anything you ever were. At least he wouldn't abuse my daughter!" He retorted.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"I shrieked loudly. Everything turned quiet. "LET GO OF MY HAND!" I pulled my hand away, but the grip was still iron.

"No." Jacob held on even more tightly. "I love you Bella." His face neared mine and our lips touched for a moment.

"STOOP!"I screamed as I felt myself being yanked away by Emmett. I wiped my mouth. "Gross."

Charlie let out a happy sigh, "Young love."

"ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN NOW!"I hollered, as their faces changed from joking to serious. They all sat down together. "I WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR." I lowered my voice. "I DON'T love you Jacob. I never did and I never will. I never want to see you again! Make me happy and get out of my life." I focused my eyes on Charlie. "DO NOT try to get me together with him." I waved my left hand in the direction of Jacob. I heard a snap as I looked down at my limp wrist. "Oh god." I murmured tears streaming down. The pain was rocking through my hand like fire.

"Bella. Oh my god. Bella. Do you want ice? Are you okay?" Emmett was holding my limp hand.

"No." I said through the pain. "Not now. I. Just. Want. To. Finish." I took a deep breath. "Secondly, Charlie I AM NOT MOVING BACK IN. That's it. Everyone and everything in this room is officially dead to me except for Emmett." I could see both of their crumbling faces as I stalked away.

I finally realized the true harshness of my words.

"Bella. Bella. Wait." Emmett sprinted to my side, wrapping his arm around me. "Why do you insist on hurting yourself so much?"

"I'm. Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I pressed my wrist to his arm. The fire subsided. Emmett felt my wrist, and I let out a tiny shriek.

"I think it's fractured." Emmett said angrily. "I am going to kill that kid."

"Go right ahead. There's no one stopping you." Emmett's eyes gleamed menacingly.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss you." He growled. "But…" He had his new phone open in a second. "Esme? Is Carlisle home?" I listened to the quiet voice on the other end. "No? He's at the hospital then? Mhm…that stupid mutt fractured her wrist. Yeah. Bye." I sat down in the passenger seat as Emmett emitted fumes of anger and frustration. We sat quietly as the heater blew in my face, sending my hair flying. I glanced out the window as we pulled into the parking lot. "Bella." Emmett held my other hand, as he looked straight ahead. "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" I questioned. He hadn't actually DONE anything. So he'd left a bruise on my hand, big deal.

"For everything. For hurting you…for letting you go on in the house…"

"Woah woah woah. Emmett stop." I looked up at the padded ceiling of the car. "You promised me…that you wouldn't blame yourself. Remember?" I thought back to the day where Emmett had made that vow. How he had been totally sincere about what he was saying…but now, I wasn't so sure.

EPOV

It was true I HAD promised…but how could I help not worrying, not trying to bring the blame on myself? "Fine, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I said through gritted teeth. I brushed my hand through my hair, it wasn't easy actually giving in, admitting that I was wrong even if I WAS right. An ambulance went whizzing by, straight past us. Bella stayed silent as she stared at my face intently. It was as if she was trying to read me…look beyond something…a mask maybe? But there was no mask up, not when it came to her. "Is there something on my face?" I let out a thundering laugh that echoed throughout the car.

"No." Bella blushed, her cheeks turning deep crimson. "You're too handsome for your own good though." Wow…Bella could really give a complement. Now I was the one being embarrassed. Good thing I couldn't blush, or else there would be a fire.

"You're too stunningly gorgeous for your own good Sweetie." I kissed the tips of her fingers lightly.

"Thanks Emmett." Bella rested her head on my shoulder comfortably.

"But now we have to get you into the hospital so Carlisle can check out your hand." I reminded her quietly.

"Mhm." She murmured, letting out a settle yawn. I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her past the startled nurse at the front desk.

"It's like the whole Cullen family is here today." She muttered and I turned my head to the side. _"The whole Cullen family?"_ There was me, Carlisle and Bella. But no one in Forks counted her as one of us. Bella let out another yawn.

"We're almost there Bells." I all but ran into my father's office. "Carlise. Carlise. Bella needs your help." I gasped.

He looked up from a stack of papers. "I was wondering when you would show up." Carlisle stood up, and we followed him to the nearest medical room. "Bella?" He asked as I set her gently upright on the bed. "Dear, I need you to stay awake for a bit." Bella, nodded, her eyes closing slightly. "How does this feel?" He gave her wrist a poke.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Bella relax please." He felt her arm some more. I held Bella's other hand tightly.

"No…" She groaned. Her face was scrunched up in a pained expression. I couldn't do anything to help.

"Bella hold on." I looked at Carlisle's grave face worriedly. What if he couldn't do anything? But of course he could. It was just a sprained wrist. Not that big of a deal.

"What exactly happened to her?" I gazed at the pictures of children on the wall. How could I say anything without appearing that I had lost control?

"It's a long story." I finally said grudgingly.

"I know what happened already." I raised my eyebrows. Had someone said something? "But Emmett you have to be more careful. Someone might notice…you might get blamed." Carlisle said sternly, his voice like iron.

"It's not all my fault." I muttered, "It was that stupid Black mutt. If he hadn't squeezed so hard she wouldn't have fractured it."

"Well, whosever fault it was, whether it was you, " I opened my mouth to protest, "or him, or both of you. You really screwed up. It's at such a weird angle that we have to rebreak it." I gasped. "No, I won't let you." There was no way that Bella was getting hurt, especially not purposely.

"Emmett." Carlisle scribbled onto his notepad. "If it stays the way it is she may loose the use of her left hand." My eyes widened. No, it was a fracture. It wasn't possible.

"I…fine." I gave up. If it was for the best. Bella had not spoken during this whole scene. In fact she was asleep, her brown eyes closed.

"And Emmett…you um..." Carlisle cleared his throat. I redirected my attention to him.

"What?" I asked warily. It couldn't be anymore awful than this news.

"You can't be in the room."

"WHAT?" I roared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE IN THE ROOM?" An internal alarm was going off in my head. I couldn't leave Bella alone…and defenseless while in pain.

"Yes." My father had his eyes closed and he was humming calmly. "Go right through the door and wait outside." I felt myself being pushed through the opening and out into the waiting room. I plunked down into one of the soft leather chairs. It was drastically quiet, there were no children playing, no adults talking on their cell phones, not even the tv was on. The quieter the better. I thought, putting my head in my hands. I felt sick, sick for leaving Bella, sick for hurting her, sick for even going in the bathroom this morning, sick for letting her enter the house of her so-called father and ex-best friend.

"Emmett," A hand rested coldly on my shoulder, "Emmett, listen to me. Please." The voice begged. I kept my head down. "Help me."

HAHAHHAHA! THERE'S A CLIFFY FOR YOU! GUESS WHO IT IS????? THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT REVIEWING A LOT!!!

**Ill update next ONLY if I get 20 + reviews!**

**I know you love me all! **

**Sophy**

**P.S. If you review I'll give you a sneak preview/quote from the next chapter!!**

**P.S.S. Thank you all for giving your opinions…I already have the next chapter written and I think you might kill me. **


	28. Little Favor

**Hey guys I know this is another author's update…sorry…but I need a little favor! Can you guys go to my profile and vote on the pole thing? Cuz it makes it easier to count! Please! And I have to say you guys are amazing 30plus reviews! Amazing!**


	29. Meadow

_Previously:_

_I felt myself being pushed through the opening and out into the waiting room. I plunked down into one of the soft leather chairs. It was drastically quiet, there were no children_

_playing, no adults talking on their cell phones, not even the tv was on. The quieter the better. I thought, putting my head in my hands. I felt sick, sick for leaving Bella, sick for hurting her, sick for even going in the bathroom this morning, sick for letting her enter the house of her so-called father and ex-best friend._

"_Emmett," A hand rested coldly on my shoulder, "Emmett, listen to me. Please." The voice begged. I kept my head down. "Help me." _

"Bella?" I looked up into the eyes of my angel. The face that greeted me was not Bella, in fact it was Rosalie. "Rose?" She fell to the ground in shivers, her body rocking back and forth as dry sobs escaped from her chest. I'd never seen Rose like this…not in all the years we had been together. "Rosalie, what's wrong?" I knelt at her side on the ground and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

More sobs continued, "Ed-Ed-"

"Edward?" I growled. What had that twerp done to her now? So what she wasn't my wife? She was my sister. "What did he do to you?" Anger was welling in my chest. Rosalie took a deep breath, cries slowing in her throat.

"All he cares about is…Bella." She began. My shoulders tensed, I thought he'd gotten over it. "He always looks at pictures…and everything." My ex-wife's eyes were wide, full of what seemed like everlasting pain. "And…And… when he found out that she'd been hurt he wanted to rush over here." Well, I would have done the same thing

too…but he wasn't he boyfriend anymore, I was. "I told him it wasn't in his place anymore." I found myself nodding along, it wasn't in his place. She was right. "Because..she had you now and that Bella didn't want him anymore." She sobbed into my chest, and I cradled her towards me, not knowing what to do. "That's when…he…he…"

HE WHAT?" I prodded angrily. What had my so-called brother done?

"He…struck me. Saying that I… I was a worthless airheaded girl who no one could

love."

"WHAT?" I roared, sending Rose into another fit of uncontrollable sobs. I lifted her

off the ground and set her on my lap in the chair. "It's okay, it's okay. Rosy, it's okay.  
No one believes that. Everyone loves you." I stroked her golden hair softly. "I'm sorry." I murmured, rocking her gently.

Thank you Emmett." Rosalie smiled up at me, her eyes finally tinkling.

"I didn't do anything." I said in a surprised tone. I had just listened to her speak.

"Yes you did," She sniffled. "You comforted me and excepted me when no one else

would." Rosalie snuggled into my chest. I didn't know how to respond to that. "Emmett?" "

Hmm?" I broke away from my thoughts.

"I..I…"Her face scrunched up as she tried to speak.

"Just spit it out Rosy." I laughed quietly. Since when had Rosalie not been able to speak or figure out what to say? THIS was new.

"I…I still love you." Her lips crashed against mine, it felt wrong, this wasn't

right. But it somehow DID feel right, in the wrong way. My thoughts were fighting against one another. _Yes. No.Yes. No. _

EMMETT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"A voice shrieked from the door. I looked up at Bella. Her face was streaming with tears.

BELLA! WAIT!"I grabbed her right wrist as she prepared to slam the door of

Carlisle's office shut. "LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"Let go of my wrist Emmett." She said calmly, her voice deadly.

"No." I retorted. "Not until you let me explain. "I had made a real mess of things now. I had NEVER, EVER seen her so hurt before. Not when she left Edward, not when she spoke to her father and that kid. It was a new type of pain, a pain that I had caused. 

"LET GO!" Bella screeched, "You're going to break my other hand." I dropped my

hand away and the door banged shut.

BPOV

Before: "You're all set to go!" Dr. Cullen said brightly as I admired my 2nd cast. This one was a teal blue.

"Thanks Carlisle! I'll see you at home then?" I felt happier than I'd ever felt before. The pain was gone, everything was finally perfect.

"Yes Bella. See you soon! Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"No." I shook my head. "I have my new car, Emmett can drive me."

Now:I opened the door and stared out into the hallway. I blinked, was it just my imagination? Was I drowsy? I looked again. No, Rosalie was in Emmett's lap…and they were…kissing? Everything came smashing around me at a faster speed than possible. I found my voice to speak, why had I believed that this wouldn't happen? "EMMETT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shrieked from the door. Emmett looked up as tears streamed down my face, causing a river.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!" My heart was shattering, I wanted to die forever. To be able to leave this crazy world and my rollercoaster lifestyle. He grabbed my right wrist as I prepared to slam the office door shut.

"Let go of my wrist Emmett." I said calmly, my voice coming out flat and deadly. My

heart was racing, as my other wrist was beginning to throb.

"No!" he retorted, "Not until you let me explain."

"LET GO!" I screeched. "You're going to break my other wrist." He dropped his hand away quickly and I banged the office door shut. How dare he even want to explain what had just happened? What was there even to explain? How he had "accidentally" kissed Rosalie?

"BELLA OPEN UP PLEASE!"I could hear Emmett's hand crashing against the mahogany wood. I lowered myself to the floor slowly, blocking out all the noise. Silent moans ripped through me. I couldn't believe this had happened. How many times did I have to go through such twisting drama? Carlisle bent at my side, his face sympathetic.

"I'll give you a ride home Bella."

"Th-thanks." I managed to utter. I shivered, even if the room was lukewarm.

"As for my son, well I am truly sorry about his behavior." The banging had stopped.

"It's only to be expected." I croaked. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not smart, I'm not perfect, I'm not a vampire."

"Bella, you listen to me now." Carlisle's gaze burned into me as I watched his angry? face, "You are beautiful, you are smart and we all love you. Don't let this set you back."

"I've made a mess of things." I cried into his shoulder. "First Edward, now Emmett.

I've ruined this family."

"Isabella what happened tonight was not your fault. It was his and Rosalie's. And let me assure you, that as soon as we arrive home I will talk to both of them."

"There's no need." I whispered. "You can't for him to love me." The words that would come out of my mouth next kept on being rejected. But I HAD to say them. "I…I don't think I can live with you all anymore. It's just too hard."

"BELLA YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Emmett roared in a whinning tone, his voice carrying through the thin walls.

"Emmett I suggest you leave now." I said quietly, glad for once that he was not near me.

"But…I have your car keys, and I need to take you home."

"No. Keep the damn car. I don't want it. Especially since its from you. Give it to Rosalie. She might like it." I snarled, violent anger thrasing through me like a wild fire.

"Emmett I need you to leave, son." Carlisle called, his voice like rusty brass.

"Dad!" he protested. How DARE HE even try to argue with his father? Did he think that this was a laughing matter? That it was just a random talk? No, this was a talk about my life…his life…

"NOW!" I waited, my back was still against the door. "He's gone now, Dear. We can

go." Carlisle said softly.

"okay." Was all I could manage. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me in a fatherly fashion, reminding me of my own father, as he led me to his car. My ex-car was gone; obviously they had listened to the order. I didn't want to go back, not now. "Carlisle?" I

asked, "Can you drop me off right here please?" It was dark all around, except for the opening in the trees.

"Whatever for?" He raised his eyebrows, until they went into his hairline. If it was a better moment I would have laughed, but laughing felt wrong now.

"I just want to visit…this place for a little. I'll call Alice or something to pick me up when I'm ready."

"It's not exactly safe out there at this time." Carlisle said, his voice betraying his unsure ness.

"I'll be okay. I've got a cell phone and everything." I assured him, my voice still breaking, like shatter dishes.

"At least take a blanket, it's pretty cold outside."

"Oh..uh okay." I wasn't used to anyone worrying about me so much, at least not in

such a parenting manner. "Thank you." I whispered into the night as I followed the path. I reached the end, trying to figure out which was the meadow. I turned right, stumbling around in the moonless night. It felt like hours had passed, soon my phone began to ring. It was Emmett, I noticed as I looked down. I stumbled on an uprooted tree branch, and I fell to my knees. I had notion to smash the phone, but I would later need it. I finally broke through a clearing.

Our meadow, the one that had been mine and Edward's. I wrapped the huge black down blanket around myself and sat down on the somewhat dry grass. I let out all the tears, every feeling I had, for everyone. It wasn't fair. Why was everything always happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? Was it because I had left Edward? Because I had been too stupid not to love him when he loved me with his heart and soul? So what, Emmett had showed me how to have fun, but how could I have agreed for that to be the exchange for everything Edward had done for me? It felt all clear now, why had I been so stupid? If I could turn back time, would I? Would I keep myself from falling in love with Emmett? Being able to forget every happy moment we had shared up until now? No, probably not. But I loved both of them. I would have to leave. I couldn't go back to Edward, it was too embarrassing, but facing Emmett and his little Rosalie would be even harder. I shivered, ducking my head in my knees. I counted the stars, and one shot by passing straight overhead. _Make a wish_. I thought sullenly. _I wish…I wish_.. I scrunched my eyes together._ I wish that everyone that I have ever caused pain would be happy_. That was a pretty good wish. Even if it did not affect me.

"Bella?" A surprised voice called from the far end of the field. I stood up shakily, just to fall back down.

You guys are...unbelievably AWESOME! There were over 37reviews last time! I WANT IT AGAIN!! THAT is my little deal...can you guys make it to 40 for the next update? Well you better!! MUAHAHHHA!! Guess who it is in the meadow?

Anyway, according to the poll Edward won 17 to 15…and I added everything up from wat everyone said and Edward lost by 1 single point…oh well…sighs…


	30. Our meadow

Our meadow, the one that had been mine and Edward's. I wrapped the huge black down blanket around myself and sat down on the somewhat dry grass. I let out all the tears, every feeling I had, for everyone. It wasn't fair. Why was everything always happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? Was it because I had left Edward? Because I had been too stupid not to love him when he loved me with his heart and soul? So what, Emmett had showed me how to have fun, but how could I have agreed for that to be the exchange for everything Edward had done for me? It felt all clear now, why had I been so stupid? If I could turn back time, would I? Would I keep myself from falling in love with Emmett? Being able to forget every happy moment we had shared up until now? No, probably not. But I loved both of them. I would have to leave. I couldn't go back to Edward, it was too embarrassing, but facing Emmett and his little Rosalie would be even harder. I shivered, ducking my head in my knees. I counted the stars, and one shot by passing straight overhead. Make a wish. I thought sullenly. I wish…I wish.. I scrunched my eyes together. I wish that everyone that I have ever caused pain would be happy. That was a pretty good wish. Even if it did not affect me.

"Bella?" A surprised voice called from the far end of the field. I stood up shakily, just to fall back down.

I crashed to the ground, while two strong cold arms broke the fall. I could not even utter my thanks. I broke down again, my sobs rippling through the trees.

"Bella, Bella please. What's wrong? Is you wrist okay? Does it hurt?" I looked up at Edward and the tears stopped. His eyes were wide, full of care. I suddenly realize what he didn't know.

"No." I said, resting in his arms. "I'm not okay." He rested the blanket once again over the both of us while I sat in his lap.

"Does your wrist hurt?" Edward repeated again.

"This has nothing to do with my damn wrist. THAT'S the least of my problems right now." Flashes of Emmett and Rosalie flashed to my mind.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing slow, caring circles on my back.

"He..." I said, my throat closing up. "He...Emmett..." I choked out, feeling the tears roll down my face.

Edward tensed. "What did Emmett do?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, letting out a long sigh. I hiccupped.

"Bella. What happened?"

"Nothing. It's my problem, not yours. Thanks for helping me, Edward. I've missed you." I said, after clearing my throat. I dried my tears on my sleeve, and tried to stand, only to have my legs give out beneath me, and come crashing down on top of Edward.

"Sorry." I murmured as Edward toppled over with me on top of him.

"No problem." He chuckled, his expression darkening. "But Bell, please tell me." I stared into his honey golden eyes as he turned on the dazzlement full blast.

"I don't know…" I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, listen." Edward grasped me firmly. "I'll always be there for you. I promise. If you need a friend, if you need a protector, if you need a lover…okay?" I found myself nodding at his heartbroken expression.

"Just…" I took a deep breath. "Let's put it this way. After tonight..I'm going away, I'm not coming back…I'm sick of being on an emotional roller coaster, of hurting everyone I know." I finished lamely, hanging my head.

"Bella. You can't!" I stared blankly at him, my face emotionless. "We'll talk about it tomorrow morning okay sweetie?" I felt myself nodding, my eyes quivering closed.

"Don't let him take me. Don't let him touch me. Don't let me talk to him." I whispered into the night, my voice carrying away into the end.

EPOV

I tried to keep my anger under control as I held Bella while she slept. What could have happened that he hurt her so badly? Was it he wrist? Had he abused her? I cherished the moment of Bella laying in my arms, her body shivered from the cold. I stayed in the same position, for a few more moments. The stars were tinkling, the night endless. I lifted her gently into my arms and ran swiftly home. Emmett was going to pay. I finally decided. Enough was enough. I paused outside the door, I could hear yells coming from the inside.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER EMMETT?" I could hear Esme's shrieks. I backed away from the door. I had never heard my mother be this mad. Not even when I'd lied to Bella.

"I DID MEAN TO!" Emmett roared back. I chimed into his thoughts to see what he was thinking. _I didn't mean to kiss Rosalie. _ My shoulders tensed as I shook in anger, not being able to calm myself. I had known this would happen eventually. But not so soon. Not when I actually thought he loved her. "It was a mistake." He said simply.

"A COSTLY MISTAKE!" Esme's dry sobs echoed throughout the forest.

"She'll understand." Emmett muttered, but I could the words.

"NO SHE WON'T! SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I heard Alice's voice for the first time, ringing in my ears. I shook my head sadly, Bella had been serious. I quietly stepped into the house, walking briskly past the living room where everyone was sitting. I would honor her wish, I was going to do my best not to let Emmett get Bella. Even if it killed me.

"Bella?" I heard the voices practically scream as I bound up the steps. Emmett blocked my way, glaring at me.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Emmett shook with fury. I wanted to punch him in the face. The way he said the words, as if I had hurt her.

"Move Emmett." I growled ferociously, advancing farther up the steps.

"NO!" He retorted loudly. Bella shuddered in my arms, pulling me closer. Her voice erupted, her eyes still closed but tears running down her cheeks.

"NO. NO EDWARD DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME. IT HUUURTTSS." Emmett drew back, his eyes wide. I shrugged, not surprised at her words.

"Move." I ordered, crashing past him, down the corridor and into my room.

"But I love her…" Emmett whispered, his voice breaking.

"It's TOO LATE." I replied acidly, at least I hoped so. Maybe I could convince Bella to love me again…even if it took years, even if I had to change her…

SORRY it took sooo long!! But it got deleted the first time…etc..But I DIDN'T get 40 reviews last time…ill be more strict next time!!! 

**40 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE! GOT IT?**


	31. Lost?

OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE 100 TIMES AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! 45 PLUS REVIEWS!! AWESOME! I FEEL LIKE CRYING IM SO HAPPY!!!

"_WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HER?" Emmett shook with fury. I wanted to punch him in the face. The way he said the words, as if I had hurt her._

"_Move Emmett." I growled ferociously, advancing farther up the steps._

"_NO!" He retorted loudly. Bella shuddered in my arms, pulling me closer. Her voice erupted, her eyes still closed but tears running down her cheeks._

"_NO. NO EDWARD DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME. IT HUUURTTSS." Emmett drew back, his eyes wide. I shrugged, not surprised at her words._

"_Move." I ordered, crashing past him, down the corridor and into my room._

"_But I love her…" Emmett whispered, his voice breaking._

"_It's TOO LATE." I replied acidly, at least I hoped so. Maybe I could convince Bella to love me again…even if it took years, even if I had to change her…_

BPOV

I lifted my head slowly off the pillow, using as much strength as I could muster to pull myself up. I could hear a slight knocking as I rubbed my itchy eyes. "E-Edward?" I looked around the room, the bright yellow morning light shinning through the wide windows.

"Here Love." I glanced around the room hurriedly until my eyes rested on the black coach with the godlike vampire lying across it.

"Hey." I murmured, wiping my hair out of my face.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Edward responded lazily, scanning the book in his hands. The knocking began again, this time louder.

"Can I talk to her now? She's awake." I slammed my head back down on the pillow and covered myself with the brown duvet, crumpled in a head on the foot of the bed. Edward opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella?"

"NO." I mouthed, shaking all over with chills. I felt tears coming to my eyes again but brushed them away briskly.

"No." Edward repeated acidly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NO?" Emmett roared, pounding harder. I scampered out of bed, hiding Edward. He pulled me in front of me, massaging my back, forming circles in my skin quickly to calm me.

"He said go away." I said shakily, regaining a quarter of my courageousness.

"I need to explain-"

"Explain what Emmett? Just leave us alone, right now." My voice was low, but I was sure he heard every word just as clearly as if I had shouted them.

"That's not how it happened!" He cried, his voice whining, "It's Edward's fault!" My eyes widened, flashing. The calming circles stopped.

"I..I… don't believe you." I turned away, leaning my hands on the edge of the windowsill.

"I'm sorry Bella! It wasn't on purpose. I love you! Please! Talk to me!" I had a feeling deep down inside me that the words were sincere. But it could all be lies, vampires were supposed to be good liars. So the trick could be on me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, as I looked into Edward's eyes. I could see pity, sadness and most of all happiness. His topaz eyes burned into my soul. "I need to go." I threw on the clothes that were on the chair. They were new, probably courtesy of Alice.

"Bella wait." Edward grabbed my hand, holding me back. Our eyes met briefly, but I broke the gaze.

"There's no reason for me to stay." Our hands were still together, my palms turned sweaty as water stung my eyes. I made no movement to wipe them away.

"There's me." Edward let out a sigh, dropping my hand; it fell limply to the side.

"Oh Edward!" I threw myself at his chest, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso. His wall seemed to crumble as he crushed me to him. "I…"

"At least breakfast. Don't say no." He begged, practically on his knees.

"Okay." I knew I was taking advantage of Edward. Raising up his hopes, only to crush them again. It wasn't fair for him, or for me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't let myself fall in love with him again. I just needed to close the Cullen chapter of my life. For good. Of course I would miss Alice…and Esme…and Carlisle. I rubbed my temple. Never in a million years had I thought that I would be leaving them. But on the other hand, I'd never thought that I would fall in love with Emmett and he would love me back. "Let's go Edward." Edward stared at my expression. He gently touched my cheek, probably expecting it to crack like porcelain.

"If…you want I can make you something here?"

"No, I can't see him." I rushed out, going towards the door.

"Let's go this way then." He motioned towards the window, opening it wide. Edward dropped down to the ground lightly.

"Are you CRAZY? I'll break something else if I jump. What happened to the uptight "you-have-to-be-safe" Edward?"

He winced, finally laughing quietly. "Don't worry I'll catch you." I stared down, at the two stories. Crap it was high.

"I can't." I muttered, pulling back.

"Bella, you can trust me. I'll catch you." Could I really trust him? Would trusting him be too hard? Couldn't I allow myself this much?

"Fine." I lifted myself onto the edge and jumped off the border. The wind caught my face, sending my hair flying in all directions. I propelled downward, going faster than I thought possible.

"Gotcha!" I slammed into Edward's marble body.

"Wow." I laughed, my face breaking into a smile. "Let's do it again!" I said jokingly.

"Of course." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Maybe later." He laid his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the silver Volvo. I looked out the windshield. Two eyes peered back at me through the window. I turned away, shivering at the sight.

"I haven't been in here for such a long time." I breathed in the smell of clean car as I leaned my head back on the headrest.

"Yeah, six or seven months." Edward responded, steering backwards down the long driveway.

"Really? That long?" My brow furrowed. Six or seven months? It felt like weeks, not months. To imagine that once I had lived about that long without any of them, all broken. But now I was partially broken with them here.

Edward held my hand as we entered the tiny breakfast café.

"What would you like?" Edward asked, pointing at the menu above the cashier.

"Just a blueberry muffin and a coffee." I really wasn't in the mood to eat too much. It would probably make me sick.

"But- that not nearly enough food. And you don't like coffee." Edward complained, pulling on my arm.

"I'm not hungry. Okay? That's all I want. Please?" I looked into his honey colored eyes. He groaned, stepping away from me. "I'll find a table." I said perkily, though I felt ready to die. I plopped myself down into the farthest booth. I set my head down on the table. What had happened? What had I done? "Oh Emmett." I whispered to myself, holding back the tears. "Why did you do this? I love you." I looked up to see Edward making his way through the crowd. A shadow hovered over me; I whipped my head around, nothing. "Just a trick of the light." I assured myself.

"What's a trick of the light?" Edward wondered in my ear. I jumped.

"N-nothing. Just.." I grabbed a piece of the muffin on the table, stuffing it in my mouth. I quickly lost my appetite.

"So." Edward grasped my hand in his as I swallowed. "Tell me what's wrong."

My eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I repeated acidly, the taste of the words like dirt in my mouth. "Do you want the truth?" He gave me a curt nod and I continued my rant. "Every time something happens its like going on an emotional roller coaster. Up and down, up and down." Tears stung my eyes, as I felt warm water rush down my face. "Every fight, whether its with you or Emmett… it like takes me up and drops me." Edward massaged my hands, his eyes serious in thought. I felt myself beginning to get lost in his gaze. "But..but even if I'm happy sometimes, it only feels like seconds. And I have to go. I need to get off." Tears dropped onto the table, wetting the half eaten muffin.

"What do I have to do to make you stay?"

"Nothing, just let me leave." Half my heart wanted to stay, to work things out, but the other half told me that there would always be problems, but even as a vampire…eternity would be a problem. But leaving…problems would still follow… I would have problems with a human boyfriend. Edward broke my thoughts holding my hands tighter.

"Bella. I love you. Don't leave." Edward touched his lips to mine as I let all my emotions out. "Please?" We broke away. Ad shadow towered over me as I turned around.

"That's it?" He spoke, his voice filled with pain. "You just give up on everything we worked through? You won't even give me a chance to defend myself, to explain what actually happened." His voice broke.

"Explain what Emmett? I saw everything and it was explanation enough."

"You didn't see everything. You would have understood. I was just trying to be a good friend." He muttered, staring at his feet.

"A good friend?" I choked out, laughing angrily. "It's one thing if you had your arm around her. But she was in your lap and you were kissing her. That's not friends." More tears fell, this time harder.

"Let's go Bella. I'll take you home." Edward said loudly, taking my hand. Emmett took the other as I struggled to get away.

"Please Bella. Let me explain. I don't want to loose you." The words hung thickly in the air.

"You already have." I hiccupped, scrunching my eyes together.

"Bella give me five minutes to talk to you. Then I'll leave." My shield broke.

"FINE!" My tone came out exasperated. "Edward, I'll meet you at the car." Edward sprinted through the tiny doors towards the car as Emmett sat down. "Talk then." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"Well.." He brushed his hands through his hair rapidly. "I..I was waiting for you and Rosalie showed up." I raised my eyebrows. So THIS was where everything had gone wrong. "And she was sobbing because Edward hit her." I let out a tiny gasp. Had he actually hit Rosalie? No, it couldn't be true.

"Even if that's true, what does that have to do with anything?" I was struggling to understand what was going on. My mind was working at a mile a minute. Did Emmett actually love me? THAT was the million dollar question.

WOW…that took me like forever!! 2 1/2 hours and 4 pages and a half. I hope it was descriptive enough and not OOC…. 50 reviews for next chapter…cuz you know, it's the holiday season and I had to literally BEG my mom to let me work on this!

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love,**

**Sophia**


	32. Importantce

Hey Everyone its Sophia again. And NO this is NOT an update. Sorry. I just got a lot of reviews complaining that "demanding for reviews would make you not review" and yes, I know 50 is a lot to ask for. But last time you guys were able to do it…but that's not what I wanted to say. Here's what I wanted to say:

**I am trying to get into a private school for next year and I need to study a lot to get in. (2 hours a day) on top of that I have extra curricular activities and 3 hours of hw every night. I have had to fight and argue with my mom to let me write…so that was a glimpse into my life. But I would also like to say that I have another story going, one that is all my own plots, characters and settings and I have put it aside to work on this story and Moving On. And personally I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT. But I am. So you know what? I could end this story quickly, because there are so many other things I need to do. But im not going to, at least not yet. **

**I also would like to make something else clear, I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO REVIEW. You have a choice, and if you review or not is NOT my problem. I'm starting to wonder if its even worth it to waste my time on something like this….**

**P.S. Thank you to all of you who have been really supportive and helpful, I'm not yelling at those of you. But there are a couple of people I would like to mention for being awesome!!!**

MidnightxRed

EdwardFangJasperEmmettIggysigh

Em'sGirl23

EdwardBella4ever 

Iszy Stone

bookworm-booklover

lildevil76

Eternity In Bliss

Xedwardxxloverx

**And there are SOOO many more of you…but I really don't have time to list everyone…but thank you again for being so supportive of me and my writing! Happy Holidays (Merry Christmas!) and enjoy your vacation!**


	33. Forgive & Forget?

"_FINE!" My tone came out exasperated. "Edward, I'll meet you at the car." Edward sprinted through the tiny doors towards the car as Emmett sat down. "Talk then." I crossed my arms, glaring at him._

"Well.." He brushed his hands through his hair rapidly. "I..I was waiting for you and Rosalie showed up." I raised my eyebrows. So THIS was where everything had gone wrong. "And she was sobbing because Edward hit her." I let out a tiny gasp. Had he actually hit Rosalie? No, it couldn't be true.

"Even if that's true, what does that have to do with anything?" I was struggling to understand what was going on. My mind was working at a mile a minute. Did Emmett actually love me? THAT was the million-dollar question.

"Because!" Emmett let out in an irritated tone. "I was trying to be a good friend." I rolled my eyes lamely.

"That's ALL I've heard. "I was trying to be a good friend" "I was trying to be a good friend."" I mimicked icily. "There is a line between friendship and…and.." I struggled for words.

"Relationshipness?" Emmett added thoughtfully. I felt the need to laugh, but I kept my lips closed tightly together.

"Exactly. And you crossed the line." Now that everything had been said outloud, it seemed as if it was not that big of a deal. But IF I did accept Emmett back what would keep him from being a "good friend" again? But what would keep Edward from leaving me again like last time if I took him back?

"Well that sucks." Emmett stated in a frown. "Because technically you cheated on me too."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. What was he talking about now? I'd never actually cheated on anyone. Between the two boyfriend's I'd had. "That's not true. I wouldn't betray you." I cried.

"Because didn't you kiss Edward?" My eyes widened, I HAD kissed Edward, but that was an accident, THAT wasn't on purpose.

"But..But…I didn't kiss Edward, he kissed ME." I stressed every syllable. "And he was just trying to help." I covered my mouth. What had I said now? Emmett laughed jovially.

"I just caught you at your own game. Because I didn't kiss Rosalie, she just kissed me. And I was trying to be a good friend. And Edward was trying to be a good friend and he kissed you. So now we're even." He crossed his arms, copying my posture. He was glowing with happiness. Since when did he get such a huge brain?

"What does even make us? Does that change anything between us? All that says is that every time something happens we'll just go to our exes for help. And that's not fair to them is it?" I wished I could slap myself. Watching Emmett's face fall, ripped at my heart. I wanted us back. I wanted us to be happy.

"That's the whole point of a relationship Bella. Working through every problem. As long as we love each other nothing else should matter? Right?" He closed his eyes briefly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Boiling tears streamed down my face as thoughts rushed through my head.

"What if…what if…what if I said," I paused not being able to speak. These words would change everything. They would change my life. "I didn't love you anymore?" I whispered, my voice thin air.

"Then that's different." Emmett said disbelievingly. "Is that what you wanted to say?" He questioned, his expression wiped blank.

"I…no." I said genuinely. I followed the scratches on the worn table with my eyes, the swirls circling until I turned busy.

"Then what's the problem?" Emmett scratched his head, staring at me, relief flooding his features.

I sighed. Did I HAVE to reexplain everything to him too? I didn't want to. But I HAD to. "Because I'm tired Emmett. Tired of going through with all these problems." My voice sounded guarded as if I was talking to a stranger.

"So you think that breaking up with me? Or even leaving will solve everything?" Emmett demanded angrily. His expression, ready to kill me.

"No," He was right again, what could I possibly say to make him understand my feelings? "It's just that, NOTHING is going to work Emmett. Okay?" I sobbed quietly. "Because your family is never going to be the same if I stay. I've ruined everything. And I don't want to always blame myself." My words rang clear, because they were true.

EPOV

Anger boiled within me. Did she think that leaving would solve everyone's problems? "Leaving is NOT going to do anything." My teeth stayed slammed together. "Do you think that if you leave Rosalie and I will get back together?" Bella nodded unsurely. "Well you're wrong!" I roared. "Because I only love one person, and that person is you. And if you won't let me love you then I refuse to love anyone else."

Bella smiled sadly, and I knew that our love was still true, even if it was deep down inside. "You'll get over me." She said and I shook my head quickly. "Years would go by and you'd learn to live. What difference would it make anyway? Me being a 30-year-old women with a 24-year-old guy? I don't think so." My head shot up. If that's what I had to do to get her back then I would.

"No one said that you had to grow old while I stay young." She gripped the table in shock, falling against the table. "Bella? Bella?" I called, as she didn't stir. What had I done now?


	34. Dead?

EPOV 

_Anger boiled within me. Did she think that leaving would solve everyone's problems? "Leaving is NOT going to do anything." My teeth stayed slammed together. "Do you think that if you leave Rosalie and I will get back together?" Bella nodded unsurely. "Well you're wrong!" I roared. "Because I only love one person, and that person is you. And if you won't let me love you then I refuse to love anyone else."_

_Bella smiled sadly, and I knew that our love was still true, even if it was deep down inside. "You'll get over me." She said and I shook my head quickly. "Years would go by and you'd learn to live. What difference would it make anyway? Me being a 30-year-old women with a 24-year-old guy? I don't think so." My head shot up. If that's what I had to do to get her back then I would._

"No one said that you had to grow old while I stay young." She gripped the table in shock, falling against the table. "Bella? Bella?" I called, as she didn't stir. What had I done now?

"Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled in panic, I had caused this again. What if Bella didn't wake? What if she was dead? There was scurrying movement around me as someone flipped open a cell phone. I pulled my love into my arms and held her tightly against my chest. "Bella Sweetie, please, wake up? I need you." I whispered into her skin. My façade was breaking, I knew that I was millimeters away from having a break down. Edward ran into the restaurant glaring at me.

"See what you've done now? Can you ever just shut up? Take her to the hospital you idiot, it's faster." My eyes narrowed, why was he being so…evil…and…jealous. I knew that he still loved Bella, but it still hurt to realize it.

"Right." I cleared my throat, walking slowly towards the door, my brain in a haze. Everything around me was unimportant now.

"Hurry UP stupid!" Edward prodded, abusively. Anger boiled within me.

"SHUT UP EDWARD!" I slammed the door of my car shut and sped towards the hospital. "Bella what have I done?" I closed my eyes briefly, wishing for the tears that would never come. "Please?" The beat of her heart was getting fainter by the second. I pushed down hard on the pedal, zooming through a red light. I could hear the police on my tail, shouting for me to stop, but nothing was important, only Bella. If she died she would take my heart with her…but she couldn't die.I heard the voice screaming through the megaphone.

"CULLEN! SLOW THE CAR DOWN NOW! I CAN HAVE YOU IN JAIL! NOW!" My eyes widened, I still didn't care…but the voice…the voice was familiar. It was Charlie. I screeched to a halt in front of the emergency room doors.

"NURSE! NURSE! HELP SOMEONE!" I roared, my voice hoarse and cracking. I ran to a halt at the desk.

"Again?" A young girl, 16 or 17 groaned. "God." She muttered. I found myself screaming in her face.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO SUE YOUR ASS OFF FOR LETTING AN INNOCENT GIRL DIE?" Sobs shook my chest as the pulse slowed…thump……..thump……

Her eyes watered, "No, no." She fumbled for a clipboard. "Just take her here, a Doctor should be there shortly.

"Is Carlisle Cullen available?" Edward questioned, his voice coming out like velvet honey…how could he still have the guts to dazzle someone when something THIS big was happening.

"N-no. Dr. S-Salz." I gave a brisk nod and followed her through the white double doors. I felt a pressure within me..deep down, what if she really DIDN'T survive? I held Bella to me, while glancing at her pale white face. She always had been paler than everyone else…almost like a vampire. Bella's brown hair, the beautiful silky hair hung loosely, it shone in the sun, just like ours. Why hadn't I reacted sooner? How could I let this happen?

"Emmett." Edward growled. "Stop. She's going to live." He said through a tight fake smile.

"You can do that." I whispered, realization hitting me. "Why are you here? Just leave Edward. You don't care… You took her away from me, why didn't you just try to make her happy in the first place?"

"If I recall correctly," Edward spoke fiercely. "YOU kissed Rosalie. And YOU broke her heart."

"But that was not my fault and it was only because YOU hit her and couldn't love her properly. And YOU also broke her heart, at least I didn't do it on purpose."

Edward's face crumpled, but I felt no remorse. "I didn't hit her, I just yelled…a lot…and I didn't hurt her on purpose, I never would or will."

"Hem hem. Gentleman." A short Doctor stumbled in, his hair in a real messy disarray. The real bags under his eyes were darker than mine, how could that be possible? "Let's see this sick patient." There were smiles playing on the ends of his thin mustache.

"What's so funny?" I glowered, slowly lifting Bella onto the bed. His face changed in shock.

"She's not well?" He pulled on his stetiscope (thingy to check the heart)

"Of course not you Dimbob. What did you think she was? Rolling and laughing in the mud?" The words escaped my mouth before I could encase them.

"Well…umm…" He scratched his head, sending dandruff to the ground. "I thought that it wasn't true. Miss Swan seems to be "sick" a lot." I crossed my arms, my muscles tightening into my shirt. He got closer to my only reason for staying alive. "Her hearts slowing." He whispered.

"I know." I murmured, avoiding his eyes. The white walls were creeping towards us, time was running out. He knew it, I knew it and Edward knew it.

"I can try…" Dr. Salz voice trailed off. He turned away from us, pulling out medical cords from the drawer. He pressed two little suction cups near Bella's heart.

"They're the wrong ones." Edward murmured, tugging them away.

"Young man! I've been through college you know nothing. So please step away." I would have let out a booming laugh, but it didn't seem right. I grasped Bella's pale hand tightly. He looked at the tiny cups. "Well…."He pulled them off, switching the sides.

We had to leave when he did it, and I was pacing. Edward sat in a chair right outside the door, his eyes closed, jaw set, and fists balled up.

"If he kills her with those, we're going after him, aren't we?" He asked in a whisper.

I snapped my eyes over to him, and nodded, feeling the traces of a smile on my face. Even if I was angry at him, Edward was still my brother. "Dude, I'm sorry." I patted him awkwardly on the shoulder. And I really was sorry. Sorry for letting things get out of hand…sorry for being such a bad brother…. sorry for everything. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it once again.

"She's dying." He cried, and raced towards the room. The followed directly behind him, bursting through the door.

"Bella, Bella don't leave me." He clutched her hand. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Emmett, this is your last chance to prove your words." Coughs cackled in her throat as her body vibrated with shivers. "I-I- love y-" Her eyes closed and I let out a tearing roar. Could I really do it? Could save her?

**CLIFFYY MUAHAHAHHAAA… thank you to my beta Bitemeedward7 for FINALLY replying…and thank you to those of you who understand me….**

**Please please may I have 25 reviews?**


	35. Dying

Before I start this I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! Also I would like to answer 95 of you's question…NO Bella did not just "get sick". She was under so much stress that her heart gave out…aka Heart attack…Enjoy!! I believe that this story is almost reaching its close…

_EPOV_

"_She's dying." Edward cried, and raced towards the room. The followed directly behind him, bursting through the door._

"_Bella, Bella don't leave me." He clutched her hand. Her eyes fluttered open._

"_Emmett, this is your last chance to prove your words." Coughs cackled in her throat as her body vibrated with shivers. "I-I- love y-" Her eyes closed and I let out a tearing roar. Could I really do it? Could save her?_

My brain wasn't functioning and I knew that there were only seconds left. "Edward, guard the door." I thundered and moved towards Bella. Her face was ashen and the color was draining from her eyes.

"You're not serious?" Edward stared at me, his eyes wide with panic.

"Yes. Now go." I ordered, and shoved him towards the door.

"No, I'm not letting that happen to her." He moved towards me.

"NOW is not the time for this." I moved closer to Bella's neck, taking in the freesia scent of her hair. "This is why she chose me over you." I sank my teeth into the side of her neck, letting in more venom, to take away as much pain.

"EMMETT!" Edward roared, diving towards me. I took Bella gently in my arms, she was twitching her face contorted in pain.

"STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP! EMMETT! HELP!" Bella's voice rang in my ears, louder than I thought possible. I knew we had to leave, I could hear a nurse thundering down the hall. I thought quickly and sent my thoughts to Edward. _Say that she jumped out the window (_it's ground level) _grabbed my keys and left okay? Tell them that I followed her and that she woke up._

Edward scoffed, his face still serious. "Whatever." I could see the true pain and sacrifice behind the words. I leapt out the window and ran vampire speed towards the car.

"Bella Sweetie. Hold on. You're going to be okay…" She let out a low moan; at least it was better than her dead. I skimmed out of the parking lot, happy that the glass was tinted. I drove like a delirious- about-to-die girl would. I knew what I had to do and I hated it. Should I go home first or crash and burn the car? There wasn't much time I had to leave her somewhere.

"Jasper?" I quickly dialed my other brothers number.

"What Emmett?" His voice was annoyed; him and Alice were probably in the middle of something.

I need you to come pick up Bella right now. And I need to crash and burn my car. Okay? I need to go. Meet me by…" I looked at my surroundings. "At the forest bend a couple of miles away from our house." I hung up and let out a deep breathe. "B, I'm sorry!" I moaned.

"I HATE YOU EMMETT CULLEN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? I WANT TO DIE!" Bella screamed, veering away from me.

"I'm sorry." I had heard from Carlisle that when in pain people could say very nasty things…but these things were probably true. "I'm sorry." I lifted Bella out of the car, though she was struggling away from me. What if she had actually wanted to die and she was testing me? But that couldn't be it…she wouldn't waste her dying words on a stupid test. I needed to leave her somewhere. I set her behind the trees outside of view. "Don't move Bella."

"GO TO HELL!" She shrieked, cold tears washing down her face. That's probably where I would end up. I rubbed my hand on the dashboard saying good-bye to my precious car…but I would pay the price. I gunned the engine and pressed down hard on the pedal. I drove past the trees banging up the car as much as possible. Finally I rammed into the largest tree in the vicinity. It tore the car in two. I stepped out and set the match on one of the seats. Everything went up in smoke. Now there was no evidence. I kept one piece…the part that said Jeep, setting it aside from the fire. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely.

"I got Bella, go back to the hospital. You shouldn't be there. But what the hell's going on?" I clicked the phone shut. I had wasted too much time and the police would be looking for her now. I sped back on the street and made my way half way to the hospital. An idea formed quickly.

"9-1-1?" I questioned urgently, trying to put as much fright in my voice as possible… that wasn't too hard.

"State your problem please?" An operator said on the other line.

"Emmett Cullen?" A voice called from the other side. I turned slowly; wishing tears could line my face. I dropped the phone to the ground, letting it close in the process.

"Chief Cullen?" He hurried across the street; tears were streaming down his face. I knew this would be hard on him. He grabbed my shoulders roughly, trying to shake my frame, I let myself be shook, it felt right…and I wished it could hurt.

"WHERE IS SHE?" More tears came down.

I looked down, biting my tongue. "I don't know. She took my car." I looked down at the cement. Each tiny spec of dust could be seen.

"But…but…why?" I let out a huge sigh as he backed away from me. I wanted so much to cry.

"She's gone." I dropped to the ground on my knees. Putting my face in my hands. "She-she was dying and then she just ran." I dry sobbed, sobs built up in my throat.

"IIT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Charlie roared, his face now red. "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GET IN WITH YOU CULLENS? WASN'T IT ENOUGH TO SEE HER BROKEN? THEN YOU WENT AND SCREWED HER TOO!"

I stood up, trembling with anger. "I'm sorry Charlie. I love her too. She drove towards the forest." HE aimed for my face, but I ducked out of the way. "I loved her more than you ever could."

"I loved her too…" He muttered angrily, walking away from me.

"Is that why you threw her out of the house?" I yelled after him. "Is that why you blamed her for Jacob Black leaving?" I walked slowly in the other direction…away from everything.

45 reviews? Plz?


	36. My fault

I strolled away, not looking back at the man who's heart I had just broken. It was mean…his daughter was "dead" and now he thought she blamed him. But Bella did blame him, but to say it out loud was plain cruel on my part. I hastened my pace, but then slowed. Should I return home? Did I want to face Bella…who hated me, who was screaming that she wanted to die? Carlisle had said that when in pain people would say anything but what if it was the truth? But not going back would make me a coward…a selfish and stupid coward. I couldn't do that to Esme and Carlisle. And maybe Bella still did love me and I needed to be there at her wake. My phone vibrated urgently in my pocket. Not again, I groaned…what could it be now?

"EMMETT?" A voice shrieked into the phone. I held it away from my ear, lowering the volume.

"yes?" I murmured quietly, not feeling ready to talk to anyone.

"You ARE THE MOST STUPID IDIOTIC BROTHER I HAVE EVER HAD!" Alice screamed.

"Sorry." I looked down at the pavement again…I was doing that a lot lately.

"SORRY? JUST GET YOUR DAMN ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"Fine." I ran quickly, slamming the door closed as I came inside the house. I could hear the yells from my room. I wanted to slam my head against the wall, leaving a dent in the plaster…but I couldn't Esme would kill me too.

"Where were you?" Esme whispered, her face paler than I had ever seen it.

"Getting everything ready." I gulped, stepping past her into the room. Bella was thrashing around, the covers mainly on the ground. Her cries burned into my soul… I had done this . I had sent her to eternal damnation. Even if she was dying…if I hadn't spoken so soon, none of this would have happened. "Sweetie I'm here." I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to hold her sweaty palm in mine.

"Emmett Cullen?" Bella choked out, her face turning whiter and paler by the second.

I nodded lamely, "Yes. I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated, glancing away from her face, at the pictures aligned on the wall. Everything had been so simple…at least more than now. Now, we had to deal with leaving, putting together the funeral, getting me a new car, and the newborn vampire in front of me. It was all worth it. I reminded myself…It WAS, because Bella would be mine.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Frozen tears squeezed out of her eyes. Or not…I felt my heart ripping in two. "I WANTED TO DIE! I WAS SO CLOSE! AND NOW I'M HERE!" Her breath was labored as she found the words to speak. "GET.AWAY.FROM.ME." I shot away from the bed, feeling electrocuted.

"It's okay son, she doesn't mean any of it." Carlisle muttered in my ear, his eyes barely calm, the panic behind them flickering. I closed the door lightly and crashed onto the floor outside the room. I couldn't take it anymore. I could still hear the screams echoing in my head. "I wanted to die! I hate you! Get away from me….get away from me." My chest lifted as my breathing came in hacked. Sobs were being built in my chest as I put my head in between my legs. Three days went by…and I was ready to pass out. The screams terrorized me, sinking into my long memory.

"Emmett?" I finally looked up, I hadn't moved or spoken.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I sneered, looking straight ahead at the cottage white walls. It was all Rosalie's fault…now that I thought about it. But if I hadn't tried to be a good friend this wouldn't have happened. And if Edward hadn't lost his temper Rosalie wouldn't have come to me. So it was Edward's fault…

"Can we talk?" Her voice tickled my ear lobes. I glared at the blonde vampire kneeling next to me.

"No. GO AWAY." I growled, if in ever saw her face again it wouldn't be long enough, I told myself.

"You are going to talk to me." Rosalie said through gritted teeth, pulling me up by the shirt. I struggled away from her. Where had all this strength come from. Her icy glittering smile flashed in my face. "I guess shopping bags do pay off don't they?" I rolled my eyes, ready to punch her away. "Don't even try it Sweetie, or else you'll get kicked out of the house." I was now pinned to the wall, my face inches from Rosalie's.

"I don't care." I got ready to throw a punch at her stomach.

"You will care. Because you care about me." Rosalie stroked my chin, her other hand still holding me still.

"I don't care." I retorted angrily, I needed to be there when Bella woke up...which was probably in the next 10 minutes.

"Oh stop worrying about her." She snarled, her eyes flashing. "Bella doesn't care, she would only say those things if she meant them."

"But she was in pain." I whispered, my mental wall slowly crashing to the ground…The words seeping into my brain.

"She doesn't love you anymore Emmett. She'll dump you. And all you'll have left…is nothing." I shook my head numbly.

"No."

"But you have a choice." I knew what Rosalie was going to say before she said it and there was no way I was going to go along. "Choose me now, and I'll forgive you. But wait until later and you lost me."

"I would rather loose you Rosalie." I raised my hand to push her away, anger burning through me.

"Maybe this will convince you." Her lips touched mine, sending an icy chill to me.

"Emmett…I'm…" I broke away from Rosalie, wiping my mouth with the back of my hands. I barely recognized the gorgeous vampire standing in the doorway. The clothes she was wearing were too large but her brown eyes had turned a brilliant red and her hair hand natural streaks of blonde. Bella had grown into a tall 5'7 model figure. Her eyes widened with sadness and I pushed Rosalie off me. It sent her flying towards the steps as she fell backwards crashing towards the 1st level.

"Bella wait!" I called as she slammed my door shut. I pounded on the door, my fist echoing throughout the house.

"Give me one good reason." Her voice was muffled, but no sobs were heard.

"I'll break down the door." I threatened, my voice harsh.

"Like that's going to do anything." Bella scoffed, letting out a tinkling laugh. "I can take you down, I can even kill you."

"I just want to talk." I tried to keep my voice level.

"Talk." She barked loudly, from the door. "Last time I talked to you you lied to me. You told me you loved me…and I ended up dead. Now I just saw you with Rosalie. I wonder what you guys did in your three days."

I wasn't taking anymore of this crap, she would listen even if I had to beg. I rammed my shoulder into the wall, landing straight in front of Bella.

"Sit and let me talk." I ordered. Bella's red eyes flashed, it scared me now…they were full of blood, like a true blood vampire.

"I don't have to let you do anything. Not after this." She turned away, sending her fist into one of the pictures on the wall, my favorite one…from the beach.

"It was a misunderstanding." I argued again. That was a lame statement I realized.

BPOV

I had been happy…I was going to apologize to Emmett for everything I had said. They weren't true, but everything had hurt so much. But when I woke up, I thought I would have someone to spend my eternity with, someone that would love me forever. But now, it was all wasted. Emmett had cheated again. And two times was enough. There wouldn't be a reason big enough in the world to explain this.

"Another misunderstanding." I managed to ignore my sinking heart. I stayed strong, I was sick of crying…even if it included no tears. "It's a bit old, don't you think?" I crashed my hand into another picture, feeling even better at my new found strength.

"It's the truth." Emmett picked up the broken pictures, holding them like precious gems.

"I don't think I can believe your so called truth. What is the truth anymore?" I said thoughtfully, truly stumped, I had turned into a beautiful marble figure. I wanted ME back…even if that me was dead. "Because I don't think you know the meaning of the word truth."

"It means, to tell what actually happened in a scenario. Which you're not letting me do." My ex-boyfriend was shaking, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Very good!" I clapped, with fake joyousness. "Now, do you know what it means to love and trust someone? To think that you feel safe whenever your with that person? That you'll be okay even if it was dangerous and stupid? Do you know how it feels to be thrown away time after time and be juggled like a circus ball?" His face blanked, suddenly turning to a stabbing pain.

"Yes."

"You do, do you?" I questioned surprised...knowing he was lying. "Do you know how it feels to know that I can't die because you wouldn't let me?"

"I thought you didn't mean that." The large and dangerous teddy bear got on his knees, cleaning up the glass that had scattered everywhere.

"Wanna know a little secret?" I motioned him closer until I was close enough to whisper. "I DIDN'T UNTIL NOW. NOW I WISH I HAD DIED. WHAT'S THE POINT OF GIVING ME ETERNITY WHEN YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THAT SLUTT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Emmett roared, his frame shaking with fury. "I'M SICK OF YOU NOT TRUSTING ME. EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAPPENS YOU ALWAYS THINK OF THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO. NOT EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT. EVER SINCE I STARTED DATING YOU I HAVE BEEN A TROUBLE MAGNET." He closed his mouth, then opened it again.

I sat quietly, digesting what he had said. "You're right."

"No, no. Bella I didn't mean that. It slipped." Emmett clasped my hand.

"You're right." I repeated, losing all the feeling in my body. "And I'm sorry. I wish you'd never changed me." I stood up, taking my hand out of Emmett's. Suddenly everything felt claustrophobic, like the walls were inching in. "I need to go…."

"Bella, don't leave me again!" Emmett shouted as I bounced out the widow. I needed to go…think…do something that didn't include any of the Cullens. Because right now…I wish I'd never met them…

4 pages!!! Yayy!! Thanks for all the great reviews on the last one!! Can I get 35 this time? Umm…here are some answers to the questions you guys asked….

**What did Bella come down with?**

**She had a heart attack from all the stress and Emmett's words made her snap.**

**How do you come up with these dramatic ideas?**

**Well…I guess I'm just a dramatic person in general but some sentences are from my lif…like the trust thing at the end of page three… **


	37. Yes or No?

"_Wanna know a little secret?" I motioned him closer until I was close enough to whisper. "I DIDN'T UNTIL NOW. NOW I WISH I HAD DIED. WHAT'S THE POINT OF GIVING ME ETERNITY WHEN YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THAT SLUTT?"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT?" Emmett roared, his frame shaking with fury. "I'M SICK OF YOU NOT TRUSTING ME. EVERYTIME SOMETHING HAPPENS YOU ALWAYS THINK OF THE WORST POSSIBLE SCENARIO. NOT EVERYTHING'S MY FAULT. EVER SINCE I STARTED DATING YOU I HAVE BEEN A TROUBLE MAGNET." He closed his mouth, then opened it again._

_I sat quietly, digesting what he had said. "You're right."_

"_No, no. Bella I didn't mean that. It slipped." Emmett clasped my hand._

"_You're right." I repeated, losing all the feeling in my body. "And I'm sorry. I wish you'd never changed me." I stood up, taking my hand out of Emmett's. Suddenly everything felt claustrophobic, like the walls were inching in. "I need to go…."_

"_Bella, don't leave me again!" Emmett shouted as I bounced out the widow. I needed to go…think…do something that didn't include any of the Cullens. Because right now…I wish I'd never met them…_

I ignored the words that everyone was yelling, I just ran, ran towards the forest. Or anywhere that I would be alone before someone found me. I ran my hands through my now soft and long hair. So this had been my dying wish. What a waste of words. I let out a loud laugh, letting the sound echo of the trees. I sat down and hid my head in my knees. What could I actually do? A) I could run away B) I could stay with the Cullens but ignore Emmett…and Rosalie….and Edward. C) I could forgive Emmett. I shook my head at the last one. I couldn't just forgive him. I had tried…but my heart couldn't really be mended again. No matter how much I loved him. But why forgive Emmett anyway? He didn't need forgiving he had Rosalie. Even hearing her voice made me want to throw up. Not that I could anymore, anyway. That was one other thing I couldn't do now. YAY! Or eat…or sleep…I had never realized how much I was giving up. But I hadn't been giving anything up, I would have died. Which was about as bad as this…almost.

"Bella?" Called a worried voice as I quickly stood up, my body barely a flash in the trees. I could see Edward coming through, running towards me. I made a split decision to stay where I was, wanted to hear what he was going to say. "Please Bella don't leave," His god like voice spoke quietly, breaking into my heart. Here was another person I had hurt. He ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug and landing a kiss on my forehead. I broke away, holding my head down.

"There's another reason." I muttered. _Another reason to just leave. I'm hurting everyone. _

"Bella, it's okay." Edward murmured quietly, pulling me down on the grass with him. I stared blankly.

"What's okay?"

"I'm not another reason to leave. And you're not hurting everyone." He insisted as my mouth dropped. I hadn't said anything. He paused, his eyes widening. "I can hear your…." Edward let out a crooked grin. _Great, he could hear me now too. _ "Bella, that's not what I came here to discuss with you. Please sit." He begged, motioning towards the plush grass. I rolled my eyes and followed his suit.

"Go ahead… I don't have all day." I glared down at my palm until it hurt to stare.

"Emmett loves you…more than I ever probably could." I could feel my mouth dropping in anger…sadness….everything.

"Shut up Edward!" I growled, surprised at the fierceness in my voice. "He loves Rose. I walked in on them twice, I'm not gonna stand for it again." He pulled my hand into his, holding it so I couldn't move.

"He loves you…he sat there hating himself…for three days and then Rose came…" A picture filled my mind. I could actually see Emmett sitting there. His face in his hands, curled up outside his room. I gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I questioned and Edward glanced at me awkwardly.

"I'm just telling-"

"Why can I actually _see_ what you're telling me?" I closed my eyes, ignoring his deep grin. Had what I seen been true? Was it actually Rosalie's fault? He loved me. I realized finally. I took off running towards the house. I couldn't let him think I was leaving..not for another second. I was finally coming home. I ran into Emmett's chest, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you…" I whispered. And I knew that more problems would occur, but we were together and I'd do my best to keep it that way.

Well…sorry for the delay…I got writer's block and then I got really busy. Unfortunetly…this is the end of the story…I couldn't draw it out any longer, it has finally run its course. I want to thank all the faithful reviewers who have been here since the beginning and my faithful beta BiteMeEdward7 (who by the way writes awesome fanfics)…who totally rocks (I LOVE YOU!!!)….I love you all…

**And I hope you liked the ending…could I have 40 reviews? Tell me if you liked the ending!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Sophia**

**P.S. Check out my other story, Moving On, if you haven't already and need something to read!**


	38. Epilogue

**Umm…here's the epilogue everyone wanted….**

60 years later….

I was sitting on Emmett's lap while we thumbed through pictures. The dust covered notebook was like an ancient book of memories. Pictures of me as an ugly human…had I really been that awful? How could he have loved me?

"Why did we ever leave this here?" I questioned aloud. "Here" was our old mansion in Forks, we were finally here again after all this time. Part of me wanted to break down into tearless sobs and run away. But the other part of me had missed this place in all the time we hadn't been here.

"Because it held too many raw memories before." Emmett murmured in my ear. I frowned slightly, trying to bring everything back. I did a very good job of having a selective memory…

"Mhm.." It was okay though, all those mishaps had somehow brought us closer together. Edward and I were now best friends and he had found someone that was better suited to his needs than I. Her name was Juliette and they were the same age and loved all the same things. As for Rosalie she moved to Paris for a couple of years and came back with a new husband (obviously). But they had been kicked out after Rosalie tried to get MY husband again…But all in all we were happy now, as much as possible. For once in my entire life I had experienced something good. And my used to momentary happiness was now in full bloom. I loved my dead life and everyone in it….

There's the epilogue. I thought it explained some stuff…Sorry for the delay. I haven't had time to do anything AT ALL….god…but whatever….hope it was enjoyable…

**Xoixoxoxoxo**

**Sophy**


	39. Author's noteSEQUEL

Hey all…I know I said I wasn't writing a sequel. But im thinking I am…what do u guys think?? Plz tell me what you think and what it should be about if I write it.

Thanks

Sophy


	40. Author's note IMPORTANT

Well….I know that I said I was going to write a sequel but here's the thing,

a) I'm scared that the sequel will suck and ruin the rep. of the first one.

b) I REALLY REALLY need help. If one of you can be like a supplier of ideas….just a little to get me started…but if not then im sorry but for the time being there will be no sequel..

So its all in your hands.

PS check out my new story "Morning Glory" Jasper and Bella pairing…

Also, someone asked me what I have against Edward and Bella as a pairing and the answer is nothing, nada, zilch. I love them together…notice that my first story, Eternal Dusk was their story…I just got a bit bored and decided to explore…sorry if anyone has a problem with that.

- Sophia


	41. Time Passes Love blooms

Hey everyone long time no write!!! Huh! Well, last week I decided to go back and read some of my writing, and I started with "I thought love was forever". I'd completely forgotten how much I loved that fanfic…and when I got to the last couple chapters I was sooo pissed off. Cuz I realized I'd written it in a rush and so fast it wasn't fair…And thinking back I realize that it was better to write it slow and make it good than fast and crappy…but I was just reading the sequel and it gave me an idea…and ive for reals decided to write a sequel!!!! I actually started so its no joke this time…I just want to know if its worth it…or does everyone like hate me now for not updating in like 6 months??

**Now I must admit that I wont be able to update every single week…but ill do my best to find time…ive decided that this story means more to me than any of the other ones…new news….**

**Uhhh if you'd like to continue writing morning glory for me then plz sent me a pm with a half page idea or so… as long as u post that it was originally written by **

**And Moving on is staying frozen for the moment..i completely forgot where I was going with it so like I have to remembr…**

**And yeah, **

**So review, tell me ure thoughts and hes a little sneak preview of ****Times Change.**** (that title Is likely to change…btdubs. ) if u have ideas for that tell me…also its gonna be about the whole family coming back to forks and such. **

**PREVIEW!!!**

"_Yo Jonatan! Pass the ball, I'm right here." We were on the new basketball court in the backyard. Since we had come back from Maryland we had moved back into the Cullen's old house…well our old house. Everything had changed, I hardly even remembered my old life anymore. Jonatan, Rosalie's new husband had moved in, along with Juliette, Edward's fiancé, they would be married in the upcoming month. Esme and Carlisle were doing pretty much the same, Esme loved having so many children in her home. As for Emmett and I…we were doing perfect. _


	42. THE SEQUEL NEWS!

**The ****SEQUEL**** for ****I THOUGHT LOVE WAS FOREVER**** will be posted today. Look for it on my profile.**

**It's name is LOVE IS FOREVER**

**Thanks! And go check it out!**

**Love Sophia!**


End file.
